It's Nothing Personal Honey
by The Smiling Harley Quinn
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has one task. Find Naruto Uzumaki. Pretend to fall in love with him. Steal all of his money. Leave him without a trace. But what happens when she actually starts falling for the ditzy headed blonde? Will she still be able to finish the job? Other pairings include ShikaTema, InoCho, TenSai, and SasuSaku.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

Okay here it goes you guys. This is my first fanfic so PLEASE be nice in your reviews. Otherwise sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Also there will be random flashbacks during the course of this story, but bear with them because trust me they are relevant.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. End of story.

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"YELLING"

Prologue

It was a very dreary, cloudy evening at the Hyuuga Estate in Osaka, Japan. The blankets of clouds in the sky overhead seemed to keep rolling in with intentions of never stopping. It seemed like they kept infinitely floating through the sky and merging into one another making even bigger cloud. Soon the whole sky was covered in a blanket of white that oozed into the pinkish colored horizon.

"Ahh..." a Hinata Hyuuga sighed. She had been sitting in her room in her signature sweatpants and hoodie as she gazed at the clouds. She had just gotten back from attending one of her father's many boring business meetings and had been clouds watching ever since. (Sound like someone you know) The meeting was so apathetic with the so called CEO's of multi billionaire companies making there long presentations and trying to convince he father, Hiashi, why their company should be in partnership with Hyuuga Cooperation's.

Hyuuga Cooperation's was one of the most successful companies in all of Japan and it was Hiashi's pride and joy. Ever since he and his twin brother Hizashi founded the company when they were at the mere age of 23, running Hyuuga Cooperation's has been Hiashi's top priority. The financing company brought in billions of dollars per year and it did plenty more then put food on the table. With the money Hiashi brought in he was able to buy his own mansion to house his family as well as buy a stream of luxurious cars, townhouses, yachts, and exotic animals. Anything you name Hiashi Hyuuga already has it and most likely its diamond incrusted. With such a fabulous lifestyle there wasn't anything money couldn't buy.

And Hinata hated all of it.

"HINATA HYUUGA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT." Hiashi roared from down stairs.

Hinata inhaled and exhaled once more. _Here we go again_. She reluctantly rose from her confortable lavender satin bedside and headed towards her bedroom door. As she put her hands on the knob to her bedroom door she realized her hands were trembling.

_Come on Hina you can do this. He can be as condescending as he wants to you but he can never break your spirit._

With newly found confidence, Hinata turned the doorknob and exited her bedroom, walked down the white hallway, down the pearly white stairs, and into the kitchen that contained nothing but stainless steel appliances but still contained the one thing or rather the one color she couldn't stand that was on all on the countertops, tables, and even the freaking snack cabinet, white.

_This place reminds me of a fucking mental asylum, _Hinata thought.

Once in the kitchen she headed straight through the kitchen into what she called the belly of the beach aka her father's study. She came in quietly and sat down in one of the comfy leather chairs in front of her father's long, sturdy oak desk were he sat facing out the opposite of her as he was gazing out to look at the Hyuuga courtyard. Then he slowly got up and walked slowly around his desk until he was standing directly in from of Hinata. She hadn't noticed because she was playing with her eggplant colored hair as she tried her best to avoid his hard iron gaze. Suddenly the air got very tense and she could barely breathe.

"Look at me girl!" her father said coldly with no emotion in his voice. Hinata snapped her head up as if she were trained to like some common lapdog.

"Do you know why you are Hinata?"

"No father."

"Well you are well old enough to understand that as full of youth and vigor as I am that I am inevitably getting old and that I am not going to be able to run this company forever."

Hinata mentally rolled her eyes. Full of youth and vigor her ass, all he did is sit around all day and run the company through his laptop. Occasionally, he would get up and stroll around the Hyuuga Estate to see how things were doing but that was it. Hiashi Hyuuga was not an energetic person, so you wouldn't catch him to much except sitting on his lazy ass typing away on his laptop and munching on a snack cake every now and again. And he wonders why he can't seem to fit into his expensive iron pressed Italian suits anymore.

"As always Hinata," Hiashi carried on, "I had always looked to you, my eldest daughter, as the most appropriate successor to the company so that when I retire the company will be in good hands. However there has been a change of plans."

Hinata ears perked as her head snapped forward in her father's direction.

"Don't take this personally Hinata but you are not fit to run Hyuuga Cooperation's. You are far too irresponsible, selfish, and lazy to ever appreciate the art of finance. That is why your younger sister Hanabi will taking over the company when I retire and not you."

Hinata balled her fists up as she tried to control the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes. _ Lazy? Irresponsible? Selfish_? Of all the mean and hateful comments and words that Hiashi had used to constantly put Hinata down throughout her life those few choice words was the straw or should I saw straws that had finally broken the camel's back. She had had enough.

"Please don't take this personally Hinata. This is just business, I didn't think I would have to do this either."

"But you did didn't you?" Hinata spat from under her breath.

"What was that?" Hiashi said leaning up from his perch on the desk.

"Father," Hinata began, "did you ever stop to think that I had other dreams besides running the company. That I had dream aspirations even of doing something other than pressing numbers for the rest of my life?"

"Dreams? Aspirations? You have got to be kidding me!" he laughed obnoxiously. "Please, do tell daughter of your so called dreams."

"Well I always thought about becoming a model. You know, like Tyra Banks or Heidi Klum." Those were Hinata's idols because they were everything she wanted to be and more. They were smart, gorgeous and never believed in conforming into what society thought was beautiful because they believe that being your self is the most important thing.

"MODEL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Hiashi bellowed.

"W-w-what?" Hinata stuttered confused. "What's so funny?"

"You being a model that's what." Hiashi said after he had finally calmed down. "How do expect to be a model when you are as big as a cow!"

Hinata right eye began to twitch.

"Whew- hoo-hoo Hinata you sure know how to make me laugh!" Hiashi practically skipped behind his desk to answer his BlackBerry that had been buzzing for the past couple of minutes. As he picked up the smartphone, a shoe came flying out of nowhere and knocked the phone right out of his hand.

"Ahhh! What the hell?" he yelled as he looked toward his daughter who was shaking profusely. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"How dare you." she whispered. "How dare you speak to me in such a way. Whether you like or not Hiashi Hyuuga I actually have other dreams other than running this stupid company, and I will not let you stand here and insult them right in front of my face."

"Why child you have gone mad. How dare you strike me and with your dirty shoe no less." He spat. "You are nothing but a dirty piece of trash just like your mother."

"Is that the same thing you said to her when she was one her deathbed?" Hinata growled at him.

SLAP!

Hinata fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes resulting in a loud thump as her body hit the floor. She looked at her father with so much hate in her eyes as she held her reddening cheek.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Hiashi was yelling at her so loud that two of the male servants that happened to be nearby actually ran into the room trying to see what all the commotion was. As they tried to help her up Hiashi ordered them not to.

"Don't lay a hand on that heaping piece of trash right there because she is no longer a member of this household!" he spat as he turned to his daughter with disgusted eyes. "Hinata I ban you from this household and forbid you from coming back ever again. Haku and Hazama why are you just standing there like living scarecrows get this piece of trash out of here!" However, they stood in place. They were Hinata's own family for God's sake! They weren't about to be apart throwing her out.

"Don't even bother." Hinata muttered as she got up off the floor and walked towards the exit of his study. As she got ready to leave she casted an icy cold glance from over her left shoulder and threw Hiashi the coldest and cruelest glance he had ever seen in his life.

"Good riddance Hiashi Hyuuga." She said as she walked out with her head held high. As soon as she was out of sight of her father's study, she ran into the kitchen and out the back door. Tears were streaming down her face. She ran through the gardens as a short cut because it was the quickest way to get out of the estate without being noticed. When she was running through the spice garden she spotted her little sister Hanabi and her cousin Neji sparring at what looked to be judo. She took one last look at them before they could notice her and bolted out of the garden out of sight. Hinata didn't care nor was paying attention to where she was going because all that mattered was that she got away. Away from the estate. Away from her father. Away from everything.

It was already night time now, and the streets were busy with people walking and talking. They were so busy concerned about their own social lives that no one noticed the girl running in sweats until she ran into heavy traffic onto the dimly lit streets. The last thing Hinata remembered was tripping and falling. Horns were blaring. People were yelling. And was that Victoria Secret perfume she smelled? When she finally awoke she was in a bed that was unfamiliar to her. Fearing the worst she sat up very quickly and an instant pain shot through her skull.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled out. Hinata then looked around to see that she was in a fully furnished bedroom that full of Victorian styled furniture in a bed that had cream colored sheets with a matching lacy canopy above her head.

"Where am I?" Hinata wondered out loud.

"So," an alluring voice said behind her, "you're finally awake."

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin. As she turned around to face her new visitor at lightning fast speed. However, that wasn't a good idea as her head began pounding once again.

"You should be careful of your head injury," the voice no _lady _spoke to her, "they don't heal in a day you know Miss Hyuuga."

"H-h-how do you know my name?" Hinata stuttered. This lady was really freaking her out. She couldn't even see her as the shadows in the room hid her form. But she could tell the mystery woman was sitting in a chair.

"Well your white eyes kinda gave it away." The lady sounded like she was rolling her eyes.

"Who are you?" Hinata spoke in confusion. This was getting scary.

"I'd thought you never ask." The woman said again as she stepped out of the shadows.

Hinata's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

That was when Hinata met Temari no Subaku. It was when her old life ended, and her new life began.


	2. Chapter 1: A Crazy Morning

Chapter 1: A Crazy Morning

7 years later in Tokyo, Japan

Date: June 15, 2011

"TIME TO WAKE UP HINATA!" screeched Ino as she jumped into Hinata's queen sized Victorian styled bed.

"Hfmph…Ino what is your problem?" grumbled Hinata angrily as she looked at her alarm clock while rubbing the sleep out of her eye. "It's only 6:30 a.m."

"Boss Lady said we needed to get up early today remember?" Ino spoke to the lavender eyed beauty as she straddled Hinata's waste and rested her hands on Hinata's boobs. "We have a job today."

Hinata groaned. She forgot that they were going to give them their latest assignments today.

"Can't I just sleep in?" Hinata practically begged.

"Sorry no can do babe!" Ino said as she squeezed Hinata's breasts for extra emphasis.

"Will you get off me and stop touching those! Why do you have to wake me up like this every morning?" the curvaceous Hyuuga responded back with a heavy blush on her face.

"Because Hinata, your boobies are so fun to touch and squeeze! Especially when I do this!" With that Ino pinched the very tip up Hinata's nipples and earned a squeal from Hinata.

"Ino!"

"Tee-hee!"

Before their little escapade could continue, a voice yelled from the kitchen.

"HINATA! INO! GET THE LEAD OUT BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"Ugh! Coming Tenten give us a sec!" Ino yelled sounding very frustrated that her fun was interrupted.

"Fine but don't blame me if your breakfast gets cold!"

"Man she can be such a pain in the ass." Ino said as she climbed off of Hinata and adjusted her very lacy and revealing lavender teddy that she wore light night. Hinata soon got off the bed to and she tried to search for a pair of pants for she was only in a very tight black tank top and a pair of tiny pink panties.

"Oh hurry up Hina!" Ino said as she grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

"Ino! Hold on wait a minute I'm barely even dressed!"

"Oh please Hinata!" Ino said as they finally entered the kitchen. "Only women live in this townhouse, so I doubt that any of us will care!

Still Hinata was always self-conscious. Even though, she had a very voluptuous body and most women would die for her figure, she always insisted on dressing conservatively. She would always dress in bagging shirts, pants, and sweaters to hide her very curvy body. Hinata had an hour glass figure which was heavily accentuated by her 38DDD sized breasts, tiny waspy waste with a flat stomach, complemented by very wide hips. However, those weren't even her most striking features. What Hinata was most revered for and known for by friends was here incredibly big and curvaceous behind. She could give Nicki Minaj a run for her money. It was literally so big that Hinata had a hell of a time trying to find pants that would fit her despite having a huge derriere. Once, she was walking down the street in a pair of new designer jeans that hugged all her curves in the right places. All of a sudden, a guy who was driving a bright red convertible car actually slowed down in the middle of traffic to check her out and ended up getting in a car accident. After the wreck, as he was being put onto the stretcher he called Hinata over who was in a crowd of onlookers looking at the damage the wreck had did. Once she was standing over him, she noticed that the man had silver hair with a scar over his left eye. He slowly handed her a piece of paper and said call me before the paramedics insisted that he be hauled off before he lost too much blood. He winked at Hinata as they pulled him into the ambulance truck with the blaring siren.

Ever since then, Hinata has avoided wearing anything showing of her huge booty at all times.

Once they were finally in the kitchen, Ino broke away from Hinata to sit at the kitchen table with the two girls that were already there eating breakfast.

"Good morning ladies!" Ino said cheerfully.

Sakura grumbled something that sounded like a good morning and Tenten just nodded.

"Well you two seem to be in a grumpy mood this morning!"

"Ehh." Both of the grumpy girls said at once. Neither Sakura nor Tenten were morning people. For them the day didn't even start until noon. The only reason why they were even up is because they knew they had a job to do today, too.

Hinata tried sneak out of the kitchen while they were busy chatting, but Sakura spotted her before she could make her get away.

"Oo-la-la what do we have here? A bootylicious Hyuuga prancing around in her little pink panties?"

"Very funny Sakura." Hinata sneered back. "I will have you know that Ino pulled me out of my bedroom before I could get dressed!" Hinata pouted as she pouted and folded her arms overs her breasts pushing them up which made them appear larger.

Ignoring Sakura and Hinata's little tiff Tenten decided to jump in. "Hinata would you care for some pancakes?"

"No thanks Tenten I'm eating cereal this morning." She said as she walked towards the fridge to get the milk.

"Suit yourself." Tenten shrugged as she turned and began digging into her pancakes.

When Hinata reached the fridge she bent over to get the milk because it was on one of the lower shelves in the fridge. She could here giggles and whispers coming from the kitchen table. She knew her butt cheeks were probably spilling out of the bottom of her panties or that her crack was showing, but at this point she really didn't really care. After looking for a couple of minutes, she'd finally found the milk carton and was about reach for it when she felt two hands slap her ass. Hinata jumped up with an eep and turned around to find the culprit smiling at her.

"Ouch! Ino that hurt."

"Sorry I couldn't resist!"

Meanwhile, Sakura and Tenten were cracking up at the table.

"Did you see the way it jiggled?" Sakura chucked.

"I know right! It looked like a bowl of Jell-O!" Tenten giggled back.

While the pale skinned woman glared at her laughing friends, her eyes strayed off the new person that entered the room while the rest of girls were laughing hysterically at the incident that just occurred. The expression on her face became solemn. Ino immediately noticed and started waving her hands in front on Hinata's face trying to get her attention back.

"Hey! Earth to Hinata don't space out on me, we were just playing around."

When Hinata still wouldn't budge, Ino looked in the direction that the 23 year old was staring and then understood why Hinata was so silent. Ino almost stood at attention and squared her soldiers and stood up straight.

Sakura and Tenten were still laughing at what happened earlier and were just wiping the tears from their eyes until Sakura suddenly stopped laughing. Seeing the stern expression on everyone's faces Tenten turned around to see the person who just walked into the room. The atmosphere in the kitchen unexpectedly changed to happy and playful to strictly serious.

"Good morning ladies." the new visitor spoke in kind matter but with a tone that was strictly business.

"Good morning Lady Temari." All of the girls said at once.


	3. Chapter 2: The Job

Chapter 2: The Job

Everyone stood in total silence as Temari went to fix herself a cup of coffee. While she went to get a mug from the cabinet, all the girls looked around and at each other like an 'OMG! That was so close!' look except for Hinata who was blushing a deep shade of red.

_I can't believe that out of all the girls here I had to be the only one in a pair of panties this humiliating, _she thought as Temari was heading straight to her after she finished fixing her coffee. _Why me?_

"So Hinata would you like to care to explain your choice of clothing or should I say lack thereof this morning?" Temari said taking sips of her coffee as she spoke.

"Umm..." Hinata didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to get out of this one?

"Looks like someone is rather tongue tied this morning." Sakura snickered as the kitchen table.

"Oh shut up pinky!" Ino spat sharply at her. "After all you're the one who is dressed in something that only my grandmother would wear to bed!"

Sakura was flabbergasted. Although, even she'd have to admit she looked pretty funny dress in a pink night slip wearing a hot pink robe that was slightly open with matching hot pink bunny slippers. What topped it all off were really big rollers that were still in her bed that she wore last night. It didn't look good that tiny pieces of hair were slipping out of place either added to the fact that she didn't even have any make up on. In short, Sakura looked a hot mess.

The pinkette's nostrils started to flare as she was preparing to come back with a smart remark. Tenten looked back and forth between the two and sighed as she shook her head. She was so glad she decided to wear a simple t-shirt and shorts to bed last night.

"Why don't you put a sock in it Ino! I can were whatever I want to bed. You're the one who's dressed like a prostitute.

"Take that back your flat chested whore; you look like a giant battle of Peptol Bismol spilled all over your night clothes!"

"I will not you stupid blonde bimbo!"

"Kiss my ass Paris Hilton on crack!"

"Suck my tits Itty Bitty Piggy!"

"What tits Itty Bitty Titties!"

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! CAN YOU TWO BITCHES STOP BICKERING FOR ONE MINUTE!"

Temari's voice roared through the kitchen so loud that it rattled silverware in the cupboards and nearly caused the perfectly poised China that sat atop the kitchen cabinets to come tumbling down. The instant her gaze met Sakura and Ino they shut up on the spot.

"Now," Temari started, "that there is finally some peace and quiet in here why don't we all head over to the living room to discuss the latest job I found for all of you. I'm sure you'd all agree that it is a lot more comfortable in there than it is in here." She paused and looks at Hinata paying close attention to her chest. "Don't you think so too Hinata?"

"Umm...S-s-sure." Hinata stuttered and looked until she quickly realized what Temari had meant. Hinata nipples were rock hard.

"Eeep!" she squeaked as the other girls giggled at her. "Lady Temari is it okay if I go upstairs and change first?" the once Hyuuga heiress asked her.

"There's no time for that now just come as you are as well as the rest of you. We have no time to dilly dally today because we have work to do."

Almost as soon a Temari finished speaking, all of the girls moved to the living room. It was a cozy looking contemporary modern styled living furnished with the most expensive furniture. Ino and Tenten took a seat on the couch, while Hinata settled for one off the black leather recliners on the opposite side of the room. Ino sat on her lap to keep her company. All the while Hinata glared at her until Temari cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. She was standing in the middle of the room look completely stunning in her silky black robe that was lined with red fur. Above her left breast the letter T was inscribed with fancy lettering. Temari looked gorgeous in her robe as it clung to her body like a second skin that showed all of her curves. She was absolutely stunning.

"Okay ladies as you know it has been a while since we have all preformed our last assignment since we've been on the road for quite a while. However, I think we have managed to through dogs off out trail."

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Yes I am positive." Temari assured.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Let's just say that thanks to a false trail the FEDS now think we're off in Paris trying to raid some of the city's most exquisite pieces of art and selling it on the black market."

"Are you sure that doesn't sound a little bit too far-fetched?" Ino inquired.

"Think about it do you honestly think that those dumb cops would transfer all of their most important detectives and officers to the city of love if they didn't believe that?"

She had a solid point, so Ino and Sakura didn't press the issue any further. However, Hinata knew better the five of them had been on the run from the cops for the as long as she could remember and they were never caught once. Hell, the cops didn't even know their names or faces! Thanks to clever disguises and false names the police were never able to track down their individual movements. Even if one persistent officer managed to get hot of their trail a mysterious false tip would pop up leading them down the wrong path. By the time they figured that they were given false leads or clues, it would be too late. The girls would have already been gone and would vanish without a trace.

"Now that that's settled let's get down to business." Temari said as she pulled out five manila that happened to be sitting on the desk across from Hinata. She held them out for all the girls to see that there was a red, green, purple, dark blue, and bright orange folder that had names on them, but the girls couldn't read what they said.

"In these envelopes contains all of the information you will need on your mission but before I can hand these out I must explain to you the details of your latest assignment. You see ladies this particular assignment that we have is special because it is a seduction mission."

All the ears perked up as all became 10 times more interested in this job than before.

"As you ladies home Tokyo, Japan is home to many rich investors, car dealers, financing geniuses, and such. These people literally have so money coming out of their pockets that they don't know what to do with it. Some throw lavish parties, others buy up all the cars they can get, and some just spend it on stupid shit. However, these folders that I have before you contain the top five richest men in all of Tokyo. Your job is simple look through these folders, learn all you can about these men from what are their likes/dislikes to what they like to do on a Saturday night because you ladies will be finding these men and falling "in love" with them. When you have gained their complete and total trust at the last moment gain access to their private banking accounts and drain them dry. Afterwards, report back to me because I will have already had our stuff prepared and taken care of as we plan to take the next plane to China."

"Awe but I was just starting to like this place." Tenten complained.

"Ooooo this sounds fun." Ino said with a devilish grin. Seduction jobs were her favorite to do. There was nothing better than tricking some gullible, rich boy into falling in love so that you could suck them dry and leave them broke in the end. If she was lucky she even got free sex out of the deal.

Even though, was bouncing up and down in her lap with excitement, Hinata wasn't at all thrilled. The last thing she wanted was to entertain another wealthy, pompous jerk. The mission hadn't even started yet and she couldn't wait for it to be over.

"So," Sakura finally spoke up, "Who are the lucky fellas?"

"You will find out right now." Temari said as she held up folders once more.

A/N: So guys, what do you think! Send me reviews please!


	4. Chapter 3: The Lucky Fella

Chapter 3: The Lucky Fella

Temari gave each of them their own separate folder. Tenten got the purple folder, while Sakura was handed the dark blue one. Then Ino was handed the red one, and, last but not least, Hinata was handed the bright orange one. Just looking the color of the folder gave her a head, so immediately after receiving, it she put it on the coffee table that was right beside her. Ino was already flipping through her folder as she leaned further back in Hinata's lap.

"So when are supposed to go met these rich guys anyways?" Ino asked already getting antsy.

"As soon as you finish reading over the specs I provided for you," Temari started, "you are immediately to deploy and locate these mean. I must tell you that this is going to be one of our greatest schemes yet. In other words don't mess this up!"

"Lady Temari I have a question!"

"Yes Tenten?"

"I see that you are holding the green folder. Does that mean that you are going on this mission as well?"

"Yes I am. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, milady it's just that it's been a while since you've been on a job with us."

"Well, Tenten as you and the rest of the ladies know, it has been tough finding assignments for us to do without being discovered by the cops. I know that on the past couple of missions that all I've done is sit around and bark out orders, but this time I want to be a part of the action." Temari smiled a genuine smile. "We are and have always been a team, so I believe it's about time that I am part of it for once. Besides I hear about all the fun you guys have on the seductions missions, so I think I'll tag along on this one." Temari finished with a wink.

Tenten nodded and hid a small grin. _I can always count on you Temari._

"So if there aren't any more questions, all of you ladies are dismissed. If you need me I will be in my office." With that Temari turned on her heel and walked out of the room. All of the remaining women just looked at each other

"W-w-w-well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to get dressed. Ino, can you let me up please?"

"What? Oh sure Hinata."

After Ino had gotten off of her lap, Hinata grabbed the terribly bright orange folder that was still sitting on the coffee table next to her and headed out of the living room. Behind she could hear the familiar giggling once more. Hinata sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"What know?" she said to no one in particular.

"You might want to adjust your panties chicka!'' Ino said behind her. "Your ass is practically swallowing them up!"

Sakura was on the couch laughing hysterically with Tenten.

"HAHA! Looks like someone needs to pull out a wedgie." the pinkette giggled.

"Oh my gosh, it looks like she has on a thong!" Tenten pointed out.

Blushing madly yanked out her wedgie with her free hand and ran up to her out of the living room with lightning speed! The voices of the three women still in the living echoed down the hallway as she ran upstairs to her room.

_20 minutes later…_

After getting dressed in an aero t-shirt and sweatpants, Hinata was in her room sitting on her bed looking through the folder Temari had given her. Printed on the little tab at the top was 'Naruto Uzumaki'. When Hinata opened up the folder, clipped to one of the documents in side was photo of who she assumed to be Naruto in an orange t-shirt and jeans sitting in the director's chair. Hinata had to admit he was very handsome. He had ocean blue eyes, bright yellow hair, his skin was very tan, and he had a very handsome face with a square jaw line. But what really made his features pop out were three little lines that were on either side of his face. The icing on the cake was his incredibly goofy grin.

"Well let's just find out who you are Mr. Uzumaki."

As Hinata started looking through the contents of the folders she was faced with numerous files, articles clippings, and photos of Naruto Uzumaki. Turns out he was raised by his godfather, Jiraiya, and his wife, Tsunade, as a kid after his parents mysteriously disappeared after he was born.

_Jiraiya? Now why does that name sound familiar?_

Hinata continued reading and she realized why his name sounded so familiar. The Great Jiraiya was known other than the executive producer of Toad Sage movie productions. He could literally take any small town girl and make her in to a famous movie star. On top of that, the man was loaded. There was even this rumor that he is planning to buy the Playboy mansion in Beverly Hills, California when Hugh Hefner dies. This makes sense considering he is a well-known super pervert. He could be seen dating a different woman 20 years his junior almost every week!

"Something tells me Naruto grew up to be quite the happy teenage boy." Hinata said to herself.

Hinata started looking through the folder again and found out that Naruto was next in line to inherit Jiraiya's fortune and that currently he was living it up as a rich young man. Current Naruto worked as an assistant to one of Tokyo's most prominent movie directors who went by the name of Mr. H at Scarecrow Productions in downtown Tokyo. It was located in not far from the townhouse that Hinata was currently residing in. After looking through papers photos and more news clippings for 15 more minutes Hinata got the general info on Naruto:

His age: 23

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 165 lbs

Birthday: October 10th

Current Living Place: 8201 Whirlpool Avenue in Okutama, Tokyo.

His Home: A very big condo on the west side of the city. One can distinguish it from the others because it had a very orange spiral painted on the from door

Pets: Two pet toads named Gamatatsu and Gamakichi

Hobbies: Eating ramen & Watering plants

The list went on and on. There was even information from when he was in high school! Hinata found it somewhat disturbing that Temari could get her hands on all this information it was kind of scary and beyond creepy.

_I wonder what kind of stuff she has on me! _Hinata shivered as she thought of all the possible blackmail Temari could place on her if she ever decided to leave the group. Not that Hinata would do that of course.

After finishing looking over the last few papers, Hinata found something very interesting. Naruto was supposed to be hosting a huge bash three days from now on Saturday at Club Shuriken in honor of his Godfather Jiraiya as a sort of a 'thank you for being the closest thing that I have to dad' party. It was to start at 7:00 p.m. and invitation was required, unless you were a lady and a pretty one at that.

_Ugh typical men!_

Regardless of that, Saturday night was when Hinata decided she was going to make her move. If Uzumaki was as goofy and perverted as these files made him out to be, he would be hers by the end of the night.


	5. Chapter 4: Everyone's making Plans

Chapter 4: Everyone's making Plans

When Hinata finished looking through Naruto's file, she went downstairs to see what everyone else was doing. When reached the den she saw Tenten was sprawled out on the floor shining her latest collections of pistols. Her brown hair was in two buns on the top of her head, and was wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and white spaghetti strapped tank top.

"Hey Tenten, why are you polishing your weapons in the middle of the day?" asked the Hyuuga.

"Oh, no reason it's just that I've been getting antsy lately. Since it's been a while since Temari gave as something to do, my gun collection hasn't really received much attention if you know what I mean."

Hinata knew exactly what Tenten meant. After all, she was weapon specialist of the group. Whether, she was providing backup for her girls during a diamond heist or taking down security guard with a 42 millimeter Tenten would have a weapon on her if it was to assist her girls.

Hinata took a seat beside Tenten on the floor and asked her which soon to be robbed rich guy snob she got.

"I got some artist guy by the name of Sai, he's really famous painter around these parks." Tenten held up a photo of a young man who appeared to be standing in and art room. He had very pale skin and black hair with matching black eyes. Sai had on a very tight black long sleeved shirt with matching black pants and sandals. He appeared to be smiling, but Hinata knew better than anyone that he was wearing a fake smile. After living amongst stoic Hyuugas like her father for several years she can distinguish fairy well a fake smile from a real one. Unfortunately, she received more of the former from her father when she still lived with Hyuugas. Not wanting to creep Tenten out, she didn't mention anything of this to her for Hinata really didn't like telling about her life before she the rest of the girls.

"On the back of photo you will find some his background info." Tenten added.

Hinata flipped the photo over and it read:

Name: Sai

Age: 23

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Birthday: November 25th

Current Living Place: Unknown

His Home: Unknown

Pets: None

Hobbies: Drawing and calligraphy.

"How are you supposed to find this guy if you don't even know his address?" Hinata asked confused.

"I asked Temari about that. She said that Sai doesn't really live anywhere particular because he is always moving from place to place to show off his art work. It really doesn't help either that he is always wears many disguises to keep himself hidden from the paparazzi. However, he's going to make a public appearance on Friday night when opens up this new gallery downtown. So I guess I'll see him them."

"This guy sounds very mysterious."

"Tell me about it, I don't even know what I'm going to wear! Exactly what do you wear to an art exhibit?" Tenten asked.

"How about wearing something that Lady Gaga would wear? She has a unique sense of fashion."

"Okay Hinata I don't want to show up in a meat dress."

Both of the girls started cracking until Ino walked in the room. She was wearing a bright yellow tube top with a whit pleated mini skirt and white converses on her feet. Her hair was put up in a high pony tail with a yellow ribbon keeping it in place.

"Well well well where is our little school girl going off to?"

"Very funny Tenten. I will have you know that I am off to see my man right now."

"Well damn Ino you've only known about the guy for a couple of hours, and you're already going out to find him. He must be loaded!"

Hinata was thinking the same thing because Ino had a thing for rich. Second to stealing jewelry, hunting down a rich guy was Ino's favorite activity. You see she was the love them and leave them type: pretend to love the guy then leave after she had stolen nearly half of his money.

"Tata for now ladies, I'm off to an eating contest at the Konaha Barbeque Pit." Ino said walking out the door.

"Eating contest?" both Hinata and Tenten said in unison. Before they could ponder what on earth a rich guy would be doing at eating contest, Sakura walked into the room wearing a pink halter sundress. She had a dreamy expression on her face.

"Some one seems to be in a good mood." Hinata said as Sakura went to sit down in front of her Pink Vaio laptop that was at kitchen table that she had put there after all of the other girls had gone upstairs. As she took her seat and crossed her legs she looked up with a dreamy expression and said, "I think I'm in love."

"Huh?" both Tenten and Hinata said in unison.

"It's the guy I got. He's gorgeous!" Sakura exclaimed. On the laptop, Sakura pulled up a business website that displayed picture of a very fine man in a black suit standing next to a slutty looking girl on the red carpet. He had onyx back hair and dark eye that you could get lost in. In contrast his skin was very pale which seemed to bring out the features in his handsome face. One could tell he had a pretty ripped body underneath his suit. He was what most women would call drop dead sexy.

"Oohhh!" Tenten swooned. "Who is that hot piece of fine?"

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he's mine." Sakura said in a tone that sounded like a threat but was meant to sound playful. "He is the president of the Sharingan & Co. You know? The company that produces all the latest and hottest cars and trucks around from Audi's to fully grown Hummers. He's 6'1", single, and going to be mine!"

"If he's so available then who is the girl clinging to his arm?" Hinata asked pointing to the red head wearing glasses at Sasuke's right. She looked like she weighed about 80 lbs for her arms and legs looked like twigs. She had on a very skimpy grey metallic dress that barley reached her thighs. The blood red 6 inch high hooker heels didn't really compliment her either. The red head looked like a little girl who stumbled into her mother's closet and decided to play dress up and came out looking anything but cute.

"Oh… that's Karin Sasuke's latest squeeze." Sakura sneered. Her mood changed from giggly and in love to venomous and hostile. "She's the latest tramp and wanna-be model that has stepped out on to the seen. She and Sasuke met at a birthday party for Naruto Uzumaki several months ago. Ever since he said he liked her glasses, she's stuck to him like glue ever since. She disgusts me. I want her dead!"

"Well dang Sakura you have only known this girl for what 20 minutes and you already want to kill her?" Tenten said with an anime sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Tenten you don't understand. No one and I mean no one is standing between me and my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura declared as further pressed her nose into the computer screen. "He will be mine!"

_There she goes again, _Hinata thought. When Sakura found a man she liked, she tended to get leeched to him whether he was a victim or not. One time she had fallen in love with a guy she had only known for 3 weeks and was determined to marry him when his proposed. He was a sweet talker who talked about nothing but the flames of you and yadda-yadda. He was a total loser with bushy eyebrows to boot. But alas it took Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Ino to convince her that she is better off without him.

Tenten should her and said something that sounded like 'Good fucking grief 'and went and gathered up weapons and went to go polish them upstairs. After she was out of the room, Hinata pulled up a chair beside Sakura and starts to play with one of the salt shakers.

"Sakura."

Said girl raised her eyebrows which let Hinata know she was paying attention.

"You said something about Sasuke attending one of Naruto Uzumaki's birthday parties. Are they like friends or something?"

"Are they friends? Those two are practically brothers. They can always be spotted hanging out everywhere together. Heck, their parents are even close friends."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya, happens to be a good friend of Sasuke's step-dad Orochimaru. In fact, Orochimaru and Sasuke are attending an upcoming party this Saturday that Uzumaki is hosting in honor of his Jiraiya. After all, it is Father's Day Weekend."

_Father's Day Weekend? _Hinata had completely forgotten all about Father's Day. Not that she cared anyways. With a hard-ass father like Hiashi, Hinata would ever dream giving him a card much less throwing a party in honor him. The bastard.

"Naruto Uzumaki just happens to be the guy I'm supposed "hook up" with."

"Oh really Hinata? Are you planning to go to the party on Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Need a date?"

"Sure do."

"Great we're on."

Hinata and Sakura then started discussing possible out fits to wear on Saturday. Until Hinata asked Sakura wear Lady Temari was.

"Last time I walked by her study, I saw here looking through that green file that she kept earlier. She was studying it pretty close."

"…Hey Sakura."

"Yes Hinata"

"Do you ever wonder how Temari gets the information she finds out about people?"

"Yes, but I try not to. When I think about it too much I get the chills and I feel like someone's watching me."

"You too huh?"

Sakura nodded and she and Hinata suddenly got a creepy feeling and looked around the kitchen. They were alone. Feeling satisfied with the findings, the girls continued to discuss possible outfits for the upcoming party.

In Temari's Study

Temari sat back in her chair and placed her elbows on the desk in front of her. She folded her fingers over her nose and sat in great thought. After looking through the green folder for several hours she was finally satisfied with her findings. Let's just say doing her job would be a little harder than she thought. She picked up a folder of a man who appeared to be sitting at desk just like she was. His midnight black hair was pulled back into a spiky pony tail and he was wearing silver earrings. His dark eyes seemed to show bored expression, like he was dreading taking the picture in the first place and didn't even bother to smile. Temari sighed.

"So we meet again Shikamaru Nara."

A/N: So what do you think? Let me know in your reviews.


	6. Chapter 5: What They Do with Their Time

A/N: Okay you guys, I was very pleased with the reviews I got from the previous chapters, so I'm going to keep on writing this story. But I would like to make a tiny request. I really believe that deciding to publish this as my first fanfic was a good idea and I REALLY want to keep this story going. Sadly, I'm not getting that many reviews. So in others words, I would really appreciate if more of you guys would R&R so I can feel like writing this isn't a waste of my time. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

Now in this chapter we will see what the girl's potential victims are up to. This is gonna be fun!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Naruto. DEAL WITH IT!

Chapter 5: What They Do With Their Time

_Some People Have Little Time on their Hands while others apparently have Too Much_

It was 1:15 p.m. at Scarecrow Productions in downtown Tokyo. Famous movie star director, Mr. H, was at work filming soon to be block buster, _Need for Speed, _which of course was based on the popular video game franchise. Even though the movie wasn't set to be released until the summer of 2012, Mr. H wanted to hurry up and get all the really intense fighting scenes done before he got into the shooting the infamous streetcar races. He was pretty much always pressed for time because he had to finish shooting the scenes so they could be edited; however, he liked to take his time nonetheless. To him, everything including filming and editing was going to be finished in time for the executive movie producers to start making the trailers and what not. In other words, there was no need to rush anything. As mellow as Mr. H may seem, there was one thing that was bugging him. That was his lazy supposed to be assistant director who was sitting in a folding chair next to him. He wasn't doing anything except texting on his new HTC® Sensation™.

"Do you ever put down that thing down Naruto?" asked Mr. H obviously annoyed.

"What?" Naruto asked oblivious to what his superior just asked him.

"You've been texting on your cellphone ever since you stepped on to the set this morning. You need to put it down, it looks unprofessional."

"Unprofessional my ass Kakashi! All you do is sit around and look all important in your little director's chair and read the old man's dirty novels the whole time!"

"Why I never!" Kakashi gasped fakely. "I actually do work while I'm on set, while you don't even make so much as a suggestion towards the dozens of scenes we've already shot! And I will have you know that Icha Icha Paradise is where a pull my cinematic inspiration from!"

"Is that why there are so many heavy make out scenes in this action movie?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, you can never blame a guy for wanting to spice up a movie." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. "And another thing, don't call me Kakashi when we're at work you are to call me-"

"Mr. H yeah yeah I know." Naruto said unenthusiastically. "Famous director extrodenair and infamous playboy who gets all the chicks."

Kakashi chuckled, "I taught you well"

"Pfft yeah right." Naruto grumbled before picking his Sensation back up to answer his newly received text message.

"Who are you texting anyway?" the director inquired.

"None of your business ya grey haired pervert." the obnoxious blonde replied.

"Oh well excuse me, someone's being feisty today." Said the silver headed director as he got up out of his personal monogrammed, movie directing chair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading to the bathroom."

"Don't jack off to Icha Icha for too long now. We still have a bunch more scenes to shoot." snickered Naruto as he pointed to the erotic novel poking out of Kakashi's pocket.

"Haha very funny." replied Kakashi as he pushed the novel deeper down into his pocket. As he made his way to his personal bathroom, he spun around and shouted to Naruto, purposefully grabbing everyone else's attention too.

"AND BY THE WAY, MAKE SURE TO TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND SASUKE, WHOM YOU'VE BEEN TEXTING FOR SEVERAL HOURS, THAT I SAID HI!"

Before Naruto could respond, Kakashi was already in the safeness of his private potty.

"THAT JERK!" Naruto exclaimed furiously. "JUST WAIT UNTIL HE COMES OUT OF THERE I'LL KICK HIS -"

Before the angry blonde could finish his threat, his cellphone started to ring. Just when Naruto was about to tell the caller off, he looked the number that flashed on the screen, and decided against it.

"Hello." Naruto spoke in his calmest voice. "This isn't the best of times to call, Sasuke, can you call later?"

Just as soon as he spoke in what he thought was whispering, a bunch of the staff and movie crew turned around and stared.

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT. I CAN HAVE ALL OF YOU FIRED BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN BLINK!" the now hysterical man roared in rage making all of the previous on lookers disperse shrivel in fear and go back to work.

"Rough day?" a cool voice said over the other end of the phone.

"No shit. What do you want?"

"Nothing really. But does Kakashi know anything?"

"Of course not Sasuke, Kakashi doesn't suspect a thing." said Naruto cheerfully looking around. Seeing people whispering and staring at him again, he decided to take the call to a more private place.

"Sasuke, would you mind if I put you on hold for a sec?"

"Sure but hurry up I don't have all da-"was all Sasuke could say before he was put on hold.

"Dobe." Sasuke grumbled.

* * *

><p>It was 2:40 p.m. in uptown Tokyo at Sharingan &amp; Co. The company's president, Sasuke Uchiha, sat in his fancy leather recliner in his extravagant corporate office as he waited for idiotic longtime friend to pick up the phone again so they could resume their conversation once more. As he waited patiently, he started fumbling with some of the papers on his cherry wood desk with his right hand while he held the phone with his left. After waiting for 5 minutes, he started to get impatient.<p>

_This numbskull needs to hurry up so we can get this conversation over with. I have a meeting with the Nara's at 2:45. We have a very important business deal to discuss I can't afford to put it off. I am lucky that they decided to actually to come to this meeting instead of cancelling like they did on the others. This could mean they actually want to do business with me for once._

Just as Sasuke couldn't get even more frustrated and stressed out, in walked his latest new plaything, Karin, through his platinum incrusted office doors. Sasuke glanced over Karin's outfit which was quite revealing. She was wearing a very loose light blue off the shoulder top that exposed her stomach. It looked that it was about to fall off any minute. She was also wearing a ripped up micro mini skirt, fish net stockings, and black high heeled pumps on her feet. Her ensemble was topped off by a navy blue bucket hat and very big silver hoop earrings along with her genuine Coach tote. Of course, she was wearing her signature Lens crafter glasses.

"Hey baby. How you doin'?" asked Karin as she flopped down on to one of the two empty leather chairs that sat in front of her new hubby's desk. "How are ya?"

"Fine Karin." Spoke Sasuke in an exasperated tone. "Why are you here? I told you that I'd come meet you at Olive Garden for lunch at 3:30 after I was done at work."

"I knnoooww." wined Karin as she tossed her bag into the empty chair beside her. "But I missed you, so decided to come by and surprise you at work."

"Missed me? I just took you for a shopping spree at Tiffany's yesterday!"

"Yeah I know, buy I can't stand being apart from you for so long."

_You mean you can't bear to be out of my wallet for so long. _Sasuke started to rub the sides of temples. This was starting to give him a headache.

Karin was busy checking her make up on her M.A.C compact before she noticed her boyfriend's distress. "Something wrong hun?"

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes, "No of course not. But you could do me little favor."

"Sure baby, what is it?" Karin asked closing her compact.

"Can you run down to the drug store and get me some ibuprofen?" Sasuke requested pulling his Master Card out of his wallet and offering it to the red head. "Here take this."

"Ok!" Karin said snatching it out of Sasuke's hand and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry babe, I'll be back before you know it." After putting away her compact and grabbing her tote, she all but ran out of the office, ready to abuse her boyfriend's credit card like she did so many others.

_Great, that should get rid of her for about an hour. Why did I ever decide do date her again. _Sasuke wondered still rubbing his temples. A few seconds later, his I Phone started to vibrate. Naruto's number flashed onto the screen.

_Great when I get rid of one headache, here comes another. _He thought as he answered the phone.

"Hey Sasuke!" buzzed a chirpy voice.

"Hello Naruto could you not be so loud I have a headache."

"Ooohh, rough day?"

"You have no idea. Look just say what you need to say, I have a meeting in 5 minutes."

"Alrighty!"

Quickly, the pair discussed their plans for the upcoming weekend and made various changes dotted down notes to make quick fixes. After they were done, they told each other a hasty good bye and they both hung up. Sasuke looked at his Rolex and saw that he had one minute until he was scheduled for his meeting. When the big hand struck a quarter to 3, his personal secretary paged him on his intercom. She told him his guests were here, and he told her to send them in. Not even a second later, in walked two sharply dressed men in black pencil striped suits. Both of the men wore bored but serious expressions as they walked in and stood in front of the president's desk.

"Please sit down." Sasuke said in his most polite voice. As the two men seated themselves, the Uchiha noticed how similar the pair of men looked from how they wore their black spikey hair in a ponytail to their identical bored as hell expressions. He chuckled to himself.

"Something funny Uchiha." snarled the oldest of the pair who had three scars going down the side of his face.

"Oh no, it's nothing Mr. Shikaku. As you must now I take my business deals very seriously."

"I bet you do." The Nara grumbled.

"Can we just get this over with already." The younger Nara said abruptly. "I have someplace to be at 4:30, and I don't want this meeting to take long."

"You always like to cut straight to chase Shikamaru." said Sasuke as he stared right into the younger Nara's eyes. "Which is why I like doing business with you."

Without any more interruptions, the meeting between the three carried on.

* * *

><p>In an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town, a massive party had just been held the night before. Well, it wasn't really a party; it was more of a super-secret rave that was being held for aspiring painters and artists. If you did any type of semi famous writings, poetry, sculptures, or even occasionally sung at the downtown café then you got an invited. It was an all-night raging 70's themed party. There were flashing lights, half naked girls, pillow fights, drinking games, lava lamps, bean bag chairs, and random orgies breaking out everywhere. It would go down in party history as the most inspirational bashes of the year. But what really drew out most of the artists' inspiration was the little surprise that was spiked into the punch that set the party off in the first place. No one was aware of that they were heavily intoxicated with anything else besides wine and absinthe. At some point, probably when the naked wresting started in the built in Jacuzzi, no one really cared anyways. Everyone was insanely delirious and falling in love with each other and expressing so much "love" that it really didn't matter who was drunk or high and who wasn't.<p>

What the party goers didn't know was that there a famous painter who made his appearance last night at that same party. As he mingled through the impressively big crowd, he stumbled across a bunch of drunken young women who were getting to know themselves a little bit too well on one of the water beds. One the girls offered him some of her punch and asked him if wanted to join in, he took one sip and the rest was history. After being passed out for several hours, the young man woke up on the same water bed from the night before. He started to rub his head looking around confused.

_What happened last night? _He pondered looking at all the naked girls around him. _Him this isn't a bad way to wake up. Wait a minute where are my clothes. Why am I naked?_ The man got off the bed started to walking around looking at all the effects from last night's party around him. There were people sleeping everywhere on shag rugs and faux leopard skinned carpets. He even saw a lady in an afro wig passed out over by the bar. Realization him in an instant.

_Oh that's right; Deidara invited me to this party last night. It was very festive. _He thought as he found his clothes under the refreshment table.

_How did they get here? Never mind, I need to get dressed quickly before any of these people wake up and recognize me. _

The young artist started to get dressed in the black t-shirt, pants, and hoodie, and black Converses that he wore the night before. However, he couldn't find his boxers.

_Whatever. Screw it; I hardly ever wear them anyway._

After he was finished getting dressed he started to look for an exit.

_I wonder where Deidara is. He told me he'd be here, but I never saw him last night._

While he wondered about the whereabouts of his incredibly blonde friend, he walked over to the punch bowl and decided to have a little sip. He was rather thirsty after having consumed nothing but booze last night after all. So he got himself a cup, and poured a drink. However, his instincts got the best of him and he was suddenly very wary of the beverage. Just to prove himself wrong, he sniffed it. His nostrils were set flared, as he dropped the drink along with his cup into the punchbowl which made a very loud splash. People in the room started to stir.

_Awe shit. I need to find a way out of here._

The pale artist bolted from the punch bowl and ran around the warehouse until he found the exit door towards the back. Quietly and quickly, he slipped out without causing much noise. He navigated his way from the warehouse into the adjacent alley and made his way to the main rode, hiking his hoodie over his head as he went. He was glad that no one was around. After walking for a few minutes, he started thinking about the intoxicated punch he smelt and immediately became disgusted.

_This is classic Deidara. Through a party, spike the punch with extacy, and leave before anyone wakes up and can remember anything. He is SO dead the next time I see him!_

As he trudged through the streets some more, he heard a car honk behind him and moved over to the sidewalk on the right side of the street. Soon the vehicle was driving right beside him and the driver rolled the window down. Said driver just happened to be the guy the young man was just thinking about.

"Deidara! You idiot, I'm going to kill you!"

"Yeah I know Sai I've been anticipating you saying that for the past 20 minutes that I've been looking for you." Deidara quickly looked around. "Now shut up and get in before anyone sees us."

Sai reluctantly complied with him and strove around to the passenger side and got in. After he fastened his seatbelt, his blonde companion hit the gas, and in no time they were out of the outskirts of town and speeding down the highway. Not in the best of moods to speak with his moronic friend at the moment, Sai gazed out the window. Out of the blue, he got chills down his spine.

_There is something ominous in the air._

"Something wrong Buddy? Are you cold? I can turn down the AC if you want."

"Shut up and keep driving." Sai spat with an emotionless tone in his voice. Knowing that his best friend was probably furious at him, Diedara decided to do just that, not wanting to push it.

"OK." Deidara spoke quickly and said no more.

Sai just sat back and stared out the window.

_What does fate have in store for me this time?_

A/N: R&R PLEASE!

Review this Chapter 


	7. Chapter 6: Tales from the Past Part 1

A/N: Hey you guys, once again it's me the Smiling Harley Quinn giving you the latest chapter of my first fanfic It's Nothing Personal Honey. I was very pleased with the reviews I got from chapter I posted yesterday and I just wanted to give a shot out to Dreaded Rasengan. Whether you know it or not the conversation I had with you last night really helped come up with new ideas for this story, and I'd like to thank you for that. You have been a great help. Love ya sweety .Well without further ado, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. You not understand?

Chapter 6: Tales from the Past Part One

Warning! Flashback sequence is going to take place in 5…4…3…2…1….

_**FLASHBACK**_

"My name is Temari no Sabuku, and I am your new mistress." said the woman to Hinata stepping out of the shadows. She was about 5'7", had sandy blonde hair that was put into four pigtails, dark blue eyes, and very tan skin. She was wearing a curve hugging, purple satin dress with two wide straps going up her shoulders. The dress showed a great amount of cleavage but still left some to the imagination. Hinata's pale eyes traveled downward as she could see that it stopped mid-thigh and that Temari was wearing strappy black stilettos that accentuated her toned, long legs. In Hinata's eyes, she was stunning.

"Like what you see?" Temari asked Hinata breaking her focus on Temari's legs.

"Oh no please excuse me!" Hinata squeaked blushing because she had been caught staring.

"It's quite alright child, I don't mind you looking as long your hands remain where they're supposed to." Temari winked at Hinata who blushed even more. "Your blush is adorable by the way."

"U-u-u-m-mm thank you." Hinata stuttered and then quickly remembered where she was. "Do you mind telling me where I am? I'm very confused."

"I'm pretty sure you are, considering that you've been knocked out for two days."

"TWO DAYS!" Hinata screeched.

"Yes two days." Temari continued. "You were knocked out when you got hit by a car, after you ran into the street. You're lucky that you survived. What were you thinking and what were you running from in the first place?"

Hinata tried to remember, everything was so hazy to her. All she remembered was that she had been running with tears streaming down her face and that she had been trying to get away. Away from her life. Away from Osaka. Away from home.

_Home. _Hinata thought as she pictured the Hyuuga Estate. It's gleaming white walls, beautiful glass windows, and gardens the size of pastures filled with millions of flowers including Hinata's favorite, purple lilies.

_Hmmm lilies, they smell so nice._

The more Hinata thought of the estate, the more she started to think of the people that lived there. She thought the kind servants who would always smile at her, and the body guards at the front gate, that would greet her every time she came home from school. She remembered her older cousin Neji, who was more like a brother to her. They use to play all the time when they were younger.

"_Come on Hina let's go play in the garden." a four year old Neji would say to a three year old Hinata_

"_Okay Neji-nii-san." young Hinata would giggle_

Hinata smiled as she envisioned Neji and her playing together in estate's massive garden. It was a natural maize, her and Neji would spend hours together playing games like hide and seek or tag. They would hide behind the petunias, jump over the marigolds, and pick fresh water lilies out of the pond. Little Hinata would always run and present them to her mother as a gift and she would always smile.

"_Thank you its beautiful dear…"_

"_I love you mommy!" Hinata would proclaim._

Hinata started to see images of her father, younger and thinner, but still as mean as ever. He was taking business phone calls, going to meetings when he should have been at dinner, and never once spending time with his wife or daughter. He was blind to the fact that her mother was falling fatally ill.

_He killed her._

A swirl of emotions started erupting in Hinata's mind. She could see herself at the age of 5 crying over her mother's grave.

"_Mommy please don't leave me, I love you!" she sobbed as she could feel Neji rub her back comfortingly._

She could see herself at the age of 9, her father yelling at her for getting a B+ on the final exam in math.

"_But the teacher said I had the highest score in the class." she sniffled._

"_A B+ isn't good enough for a Hyuuga, you stupid child. When will you ever get that!" her father roared._

Hinata then saw herself at 13, getting ready to say good bye to her childhood friends, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Both of their families were at the Estate so that they could bid their farewells to the Hyuuga family whom they have been close business associates for decades. Everyone was standing at the front gate. Shino and his family were moving because his father had gotten a new job transfer to America. Kiba's mom had divorced his dad, so they were moving out to the country to go live with some relatives.

"_Farewell Hinata." said Shino giving her a quick hug before getting in his family's station wagon headed to the airport._

"_Good bye Hinata-chan." said Kiba giving a hand squeeze to the crying girl. "Please don't cry Hinata you look much more prettier when you smile."_

"_I-I-I-I don't want you to leave me." She said holding on to the sleeve of his hoodie. "I need you."_

"_You don't need me Hina. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. Trust me; you'll get along fine without me. Besides who said this will be the last time we'll see each other?" said Kiba with a goofy grin._

"…_I guess you're right" Hinata sniveled giving Kiba a small smile._

"_Now that's the pretty smile I like to see. The world is a better place when I see you smile Hina; look, even the Sun coming out of the clouds."_

_Hinata looked up and Kiba was right, the Sun was coming out of the clouds. This was very strange considering that there was supposed to be a hazy overcast all afternoon. The Sun cast a radiant glow over the Hyuuga Estate making the white walls sparkle as if tiny diamonds were embedded within them. _

"_I guess your name doesn't mean 'a sunny place' for nothing." Kiba joked making Hinata laugh._

_Their laughter was interrupted when Kiba's mother, Tsume, who called Kiba from the family car, a Cadillac, and told him that they needed to leave now or they'd miss their train. Kiba nodded to his mother and told him he just needed one more second._

"_Well, there's only one last thing I need to do." the young Inuzuka said turning to Hinata._

_Without even thinking, he grabbed Hinata and kissed her on the lips. The kiss lasted for only 10 seconds but it felt like a lifetime for the Hyuuga heiress. She could feel her cheek burning up as a blush scarred her face. When Kiba lifted his lips off of hers he said into her ear,_

"_I love you Hinata."_

_Standing as frozen as a statue, Hinata watched as Kiba let go of her and run to his family's Cadillac. After he jumped in and slammed the car door, he rolled down the window and yelled, "See ya Hinata." as the car finally took off and drove down the street._

_With all of her might, the young Hyuuga mustered up all of her courage and yelled out,_

"_Good bye Kiba Inuzuka! I will never forget you!"_

_After she had said that, Hinata watched the car until it reached the main highway and drove out of site._

_Hinata turned around and saw the eyes if her disapproving father bear into her flesh. From the look on his face, she could tell that he'd seen everything from the kiss to Kiba's declaration of love for her._

"_You disgust me." Was all he said as he turned and walked away._

From that moment in time, Hinata's memories skipped forward to the most recent event that occurred in her life. She could see her father yelling at her, calling her a disgrace and kicking her out. She saw herself running away. Running away from him. Then, once she was far away from the Hyuuga Estate, she carelessly ran out into the street. That's when she got hit by that car.

Hinata looked up and saw the strange lady named Temari giving her a odd look.

"You ok honey? You've been staring off in to space like that for five minutes now." She asked looking concerned.

"Oh no I'm ok." Hinata said not even believing herself for a moment.

Temari gave her a skeptical look, but believed her nonetheless.

"Anyways, it's time for you to get up out of that bed and meet the other girls." said Temari pulling he covers back off Hinata and helping her off bed.

"Other girls?" Hinata said sounding confused.

"Yes you silly child. Come on you had to think other people lived here besides just me."

Once Temari had Hinata on her feet, she lead her out of the classy bedroom and down the hall way. Hinata couldn't help but notice that the walls were a floral printed creamy peach color and were adorned with fine pieces of art. She also noticed that there were a lot of antique looking vases and foreign looking flowers as her and Temari made their way into what she thought was the living room. She could see that it was currently being occupied by three very attractive looking girls. One was barefoot reading the latest issue of Teen Vogue over on the sofa. She had long blonde hair pulled up into a high pony tail and blue eyes with pale skin that seemed to glow. Her outfit consisted of a purple tank top with a denim mini skirt. Hinata's eyes strayed over to a recliner in the far corner where she could see another girl with pink hair and green eyes painting her fingernails pink. She had on a white tank top, a pink plaid mini skirt, and knee high white socks with white Mary Janes. Finally, the last girl was sitting on the floor reading playing on an IPad. She was fair skinned with chocolate brown eyes and matching hair that was pulled up into a two buns on either side of her head. She was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts with matching black flip flops. All of the girls were so focused in to what they were doing that they didn't notice the pair that walked into the room.

"Ahem." Temari said clearing her throat.

All of the girls heads shot up and acknowledged her before directing their attention to Hinata. All of them seemed to be asking the same question with their eyes.

Who the hell is she?

"This is Hinata Hyuuga everyone." said Temari as if reading their minds. She then turned to Hinata and said, "Hinata, welcome to our little family."

A/N: R&R PLEASE. Be sure to stay tuned for the next few chapters because things are gonna get juicy!


	8. Chapter 7: Tales from the Past Part 2

A/N: Aloha guys it's time for another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naru- Ahh screw it! No one reads these things anyway!

Chapter 7: Tales from the Past Part Two

Warning! Flashback sequence is going to take place in 5…4…3…2…1….

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hinata Hyuuga!" the girl with buns on her head gasped in excitement. "As in _the _Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to Hyuuga Corporations?"

"No way!" said the blonde putting down her magazine.

"It couldn't be!" the pinkette disagreed.

Temari only smirked, "In the living flesh."

All of the girls started mobbing Temari with questions.

"Where did you find her?" blondie demanded.

"Is she another runaway?" the pinkette questioned.

"Why is she even here? She should have it made since she's a Hyuuga." The bun girl questioned.

While all of the girls were busy bombarding Temari with questions, Hinata just shrunk back. She was never used to being the center of attention, it always made her nervous and want to throw up. She started to feel nauseous.

Noticing the heiress's distress, Temari calmed the girls down.

"Okay ladies there will be plenty of time to question our latest member, but I think it's only proper for you girls introduce yourselves first.

"Okay!" shot up the perky blonde. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Tenten." said the brunette on the floor.

"I am Sakura Haruno." The pinkette icily said.

"H-h-hello everyone." Hinata whispered.

"Hinata, why don't you go over and take a seat on the couch by Ino?" Temari suggested.

"S-s-sure."

Hinata did as Temari said and took a seat over by the bubbly blonde. As she took her seat, Hinata noticed Ino was intensely staring at her.

"Is a pimple on my face or something?" Hinata squeaked.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that this is the first time I've seen a Hyuuga's eyes up close before. I have to admit, they're really peculiar yet cute in a way. I love the lavender tint that there is to yours."

"T-t-thank you." Hinata stammered as she blushed. That had been the first time, besides her childhood friends Kiba and Shino; that anyone had ever complimented her eyes before. Most people she met were always weirded out by the fact that her eyes where white and had no pupils or irises. In elementary school, she would always be called E.T. because her classmates said her eyes made her look like an alien. Her father always told her that she should be proud of eyes because they are a blood trait that all Hyuugas possess that has been passed down thru generations and generations. However, Hinata never really grew up to accept her eyes like the rest of her family did.

"Ok Hinata." Hinata's attention adverted to Temari who was now sitting on a wooden stool. "It's about time you got the answers to some of your question which I am sure you have plenty of. First off, you are in Tokyo, Japan living in our deluxe townhouse."

_Tokyo! _Hinata thought. _How'd I end up all the way here!_

"You're probably wondering why you're here. Well the truth is I brought you here." Temari stated.

"What? But why?"

"Well, Hinata, I've been watching you for quite some time now. From your home, to the school you attend, and even to the café that you stop by everyday afterschool. Don't me that creeped out look because I'm not a stalker. I'm more of; I guess you could say a recruiter.

"Recruiter? Recruiter for what?" Hinata asked sounding a little skeptical.

"For our little organization called the Fatal Femme Fatales, or the FFF for short."

Hinata raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "Fatal Femme Fatales? What kind of organization is that?"

"Well we're not so much as organization. More like an all-female mob family!" Tenten explained.

"Mob family?" Hinata all but screeched. Great she had only been a runaway for two days and she was already mixed up in a mob.

"What Tenten means is that some of the stuff we do aren't always considered what most people would call business appropriate, or legal." Ino tried to say while rubbing the back of her head. "We are more of a super-secret club that no one can find out about ESPECIALLY the cops. Right Lady Temari?"

"Precisely Ino, you see Hinata we aren't the type of "club" that goes looking for members. We more so keep our eyes open for special recruits which in this case happens to be you."

"M-m-me? Exactly, why would you want to recruit me for this organization? What kind of things do I have to offer?"

"That's what I've been wondering too." Sakura said finally speaking up. "She just a spoiled little rich girl, what good can she do?"

Hinata cut her eyes towards Sakura. She was really starting not to like the vibe she gave off; it was making her want to rip her throat out.

"Well like I said before, I've been watching you for quite a while Hinata, and have been very intrusive when it came to your personal life at home and elsewhere but mostly at home. Do you get me point?" Temari pressed on staring straight at Hinata. "I know everything."

Hinata's eyes grew three times their normal size. For a moment, she couldn't breathe. _She knows what my hellish life is like at home. _She thought finally coming to her senses. _What else does she know?_

"So what if you do know, what does that have to with me being here?"

Temari smiled a devilish smile, "For starters, I knew that if I brought you here you wouldn't object considering you practically don't have a home to go back to."

_Dammit she has a point._

"Second, you are heiress to one of the biggest financing corporations in Japan. You basically rubbed elbows with CEO'S and luxurious executives every night. You are what we need, an insider, someone who can give us useful information that we could use for the FFF. For example, who are the most prominent rich men? What are they like? Where do they live? What companies do they own?"

"Hold on wait a minute, slow down. Even if I could tell you any of those things, which I can, what purpose would it serve? Also what exactly does the FFF do?"

"The Fatal Femme Fatales is an organization that specializes in seducing, conning, and ultimately tricking gullible, overly privileged men into falling in love with us. Once we've captured their hearts, at the very last minute, we suck them dry for all their worth."

"S-s-suck them dry of what?" _Who are these girls? Prostitutes? Or vampires?_

"Their money, you stupid girl." Sakura spat.

"Sakura that is enough out of you!" shouted Temari with so much venom in her voiced that Sakura cringed. She leaned back in her recliner and said no more.

"Don't mind her, Hina, Sakura is like that to all the new girls we get." Ino said comfortably to the Hyuuga while rubbing her arm.

" Don't worry, I'm used to dealing with bitchy people all the time." Hinata whispered to Ino giving a half smile that made the latter burst out into giggles. Sakura glared at the pair from the other side of the room but didn't say anything. Hinata spoke up, but instead, to Temari.

"Temari."

"Yes."

"So far I get the whole goal of the FFF but I'm still not understanding something. Who would start a group like this that makes you girls out to be like… like-"

"Goldiggers?" Temari answered.

"Yeah."

"Well you see Hinata to answer that question I would I have to explain to you who founded the FFF in the first place and why they founded it. Which would take up too much time, and I've talked enough for one night. I'm pretty sure one of the girls will explain it to you on tomorrow's mission."

"Mission?" Hinata questioned sounding flabbergasted.

"Yes, but you will learn all about that tomorrow, too."

"Can I at least have an idea of what I will have to do?"

"Let's just say how you complete this mission will determine how worthy you are of being a Fatal Femme Fatal. Consider it a test." With that said, Temari rose of her stool. "Okay, enough chatter it's time for everyone to go to bed. We all have to rest for the upcoming mission tomorrow." Temari turned and left the room, leaving the rest of the girls to stare at each other.

"I need my beauty sleep. Good night." Sakura stiffly said as she left the room.

"Yeah, I might as well hit the sack too." Tenten yawned, grabbing her IPad, and then leaving. Only Ino and Hinata remained.

"Well I'm not tired, what about you?" Ino asked. Hinata just shook her head no; she was never one to go to bed early. Looking up at the clock on the wall, that was over the couch they were sitting on; it was only 10:15 anyway.

"That settles it, I say you come into my room and we have a little sleepover. Whaddya say?"

Hinata shrugged and agreed, since she had nothing better to do anyway. She and Ino got up off the couch and Ino led Hinata to her bedroom. Once inside Ino's room, Hinata was fascinated with how appealing and purple it was. There were purple curtains, too cute violet throw pillows, and even a little purple alarm clock that was in the shape of a cats head. It was like a mini purple palace. Once she and Ino were situated on Ino's plushy bed, Ino started chattering a mile minute.

"I'm pretty sure you have more questions about the FFF that Temari didn't feel like answering. That's the problem with her, she never wants to be the one to sit you down and teach you the slopes and rather learn and find out for yourself. However, I figure I might as well give you the run down because there will be absolutely no time to explain all of this to you tomorrow." Ino paused making sure Hinata was paying attention. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hinata guessed.

"Hehe I like your attitude! Let's start from the beginning by talking about the woman who founded the FFF in the first place, Princess Tsunade.

A/N: Uh-oh cliffy! Hehe stay tuned for the third and final part of this installment of Tales from the Past.


	9. Chapter 8: Tales from the Past Part 3

A/N: Hello my darlings it is now time for the part for this installment of Tales from the Past. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, 'nuff said.

Chapter 8: Tales from the Past Part Three

"Tsunade originally hailed from the outskirts of Tokyo." Ino began. "She lived in a rundown apartment with her little brother, Nawaki, and the two of them were being taken care of by their grandfather, Hashirama, and his brother, Tobirama. Even though Hashirama and Tobirama did their best to raise and take of Tsunade and her brother, there was only so much they could do. Hashirama worked as a bartender and never brought home that much money and Tobirama was barely making ends meet working as a cashier at the local liquor store. Thus, times were always hard for them. Sometimes there wasn't dinner on the table, and if there was, then it was a very meager meal."

"One day, little Nawaki came home from school one day and was crying. When Tsunade asked him what was wrong, he told her that the kids at school were picking on him because he wore the same thing to school almost every week. After she dried her brother's tears, Tsunade told him not to worry about what those other kids had to say. Even after Nawaki smiled and went off to play and said that he was fine, Tsunade wasn't ok. It was after she saw Nawaki cry for the first time, that Tsunade had realized she'd had enough. She was tired of always being poor and having to see Nawaki grow up with an underprivileged life. She understood that her grandfather and granduncle were doing their best, but it wasn't enough. Tsunade decided she was going to find a way to provide for her family as well. That was why at the age of 18, she left home to find work within the inner city dwellings of Tokyo"

"Because she finished with only a high school diploma and hadn't gone to college yet, there weren't very many jobs that would hire Tsunade. The ones that would hire her either didn't pay enough, or they were too stressful. After searching for 4 days straight and no luck, Tsunade was about to give up. Nevertheless, she decided she would search for one more day and then head back home. On her fifth day in Tokyo, Tsunade stumbled across a local pub that was fairly popular called Hidden Leaves. When she walked in, she thought it was a strip club because she saw women dancing on a stage and taking their clothes off. However, how they did it was very strange. Even though the women on the stage preformed various risqué strip teases, they were never nude. Once the dancers were finished, the men in the crowd would applaud them and throw 20 and 50 dollar bills out on the stage. Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes. All they had to do was dance on stage, act sexy, and they got money? With new found hope, Tsunade quickly found the manager of the club, whose name was Hiruzen, and he hired her on the spot. That was when Tsunade instantly became a go go dancer. "

"A go go dancer?" Hinata asked skeptically raising her eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes and a very popular one. Men would come from all around town to watch her performances on stage. She would wow the crowd with her sexy burlesque strip teases, and entice the men by mocking them with her massive boobs that always threaten to spill from her costume. From what I heard, she was quite the site to behold."

"I take it she earned a lot of money from dancing?"

"Are you kidding me? Some of her best fans were famous entrepreneurs, and she kept them coming every week. The more they showered her with cash while she was one stage, the more she would dance. Even after the show was over, Tsunade would receive gifts such as gold watches and diamond earrings back stage from many of her wealthy secret admirers. However, the most lavish gift she was ever given was a diamond encrusted tiara from one of her biggest fans Dan Mato, a CEO of an insurance company, who thought of Tsunade as his princess. This is how she earned her nickname, Princess Tsunade."

"Whoa!" Hinata gasped. "She gave her a REAL tiara. That's unbelievable; he must have really had a thing for Tsunade."

"He sure did, he would go back stage to talk with Tsunade after every performance she made. At first it started off as a simple crush, but then Dan slowly started to fall in love with Tsunade. He would invite her on trips to Paris, vacation with her in Hawaii, and he'd take her as his date to banquets that were held in his honor. Heck, he'd even introduce Tsunade to some of his business associates."

"Wow she was really living to high life huh?" said Hinata who was lying on one of Ino's fluffy pillows. "What ever happened to her family?"

"When she and Dan had first started seeing each other, Tsunade told Dan about them and how they were in need. He happily helped them out by moving them away from that bad apartment complex and bought them a house in the inner city suburbs of Tokyo. He made sure that Hashirama and Tobirama never had to work a day in their lives again and enrolled Nawaki into one of the nicest private schools in the city."

"Awe that was nice of him. Did Tsunade continue to dance after she met Dan?"

"Nope. After her family was moved into a better home, she quit working at Hidden Leaves and moved in with Dan into his mansion on the Upper East Side."

_Dan was really good to Tsunade. _Hinata thought but then suddenly another one crossed her mind that she asked Ino. "Did Tsunade love Dan back?"

"To be honest with you, I don't know. Apart of me wants say no because when she first met him, all Dan was to her was the key to her and her family to living a better life. I think she started to love Dan after he moved her family out of the slums of Tokyo. However, I can't be sure."

"Oh… I see." Hinata murmured. "Ino."

"Yes."

"The story you told me was great and all, but what does any of this have to do with the founding of the FFF?"

"I'm glad you mentioned that Hinata because I was just starting to get to that." Ino cried excitedly. "This is when the story gets good."

"Oh," said Hinata getting into a comfortable position on the bed, "please continue."

"Right anyways, after Tsunade moved in with Dan they lived together for four years and on their fifth year anniversary, Dan proposed to her and they were married in Hawaii. The next few years of their marriage were the best in Tsunade's life, for she had realized that she truly did love Dan and not his money. However, Tsunade's happiness did not last for long. Only five years into their marriage, she found out that Dan was cheating on her with another woman."

"Really?" Hinata couldn't believe it. "How did she find out?"

"Dan's niece, Shizune, came to Tsunade one day and showed her a love note that was written from Dan to a mystery woman. The note said that he couldn't wait to finally be with her after he divorced Tsunade, which he planned to do in three days. Tsunade was furious. How dare he cheat on her! After she was done reading the note, Tsunade noticed Shizune had a guilty look in her eyes and she asked her if she knew about this all along. Shizune told her that she didn't know that he was cheating on Tsunade, but she knew he would eventually. Confused, Tsunade demanded Shizune tell her what that meant. According to Shizune, Dan had a habit of falling for hot, young women like waitresses, strippers, and her cases go go dancers, so he could pamper them, spoil them, and eventually marry them. When he got bored with one girl, he would divorce her and move on the next one. Shizune also told her that not to be surprised when he took all of the stuff he gave her back, including the house he bought for her family."

"What a dick!"

"Hinata!"

"Sorry."

Ino giggled. "I'm just playing. As I way saying, after Tsunade had heard all of this from Shizune, she was astonished that she got played by a Playboy. Not only that, but he was planning to throw her to the side and take the house away. If he did, then Tsunade and her family would have no choice but to return to the rundown apartment complex on the outskirts of town, and she was not going to let that happen. They had been living the good life for too long, and there was no way she was going to let Dan take that away. Precipitously, an idea formed in Tsunade's head. Dan always kept all of his major credit cards in his wallet which he leaves all over the house. If she managed to find a way to get a hold of his wallet, she could drain his bank account and get off scott-free. She'd memorized all of his credit card passkeys to get into his account, so the plan should go over fairly easy. But how was she going to get them? Dan was on a business trip and wouldn't be back for three days. By the time he got back, he would already be talking about divorcing her. When she told Shizune this, she just laughed and miraculously presented Tsunade with Dan's wallet. He had left it when he was visiting her at her condo that morning and she was going to give it back to him until she found that love note inside. Shizune said that she'd give it to Tsunade if she let Shizune in on her plan."

"But why would she want to help Tsunade? I mean, Dan was her uncle after all."

"That's true Hinata, but Shizune had grown tired of her uncle's cheating ways, and he was secretly abusive to her as well. Besides she had formed a great friendship with Tsunade and wanted to help her out. Now quit interrupting, it's getting annoying.

"Sorry." Hinata squeaked.

"It's alright, I'm almost done. After Tsunade had gotten a hold of Dan's credit cards, she and Shizune put her plan into action. First, Tsunade went to the bank and drained all of the money in all of Dan's accounts which totaled up to be $150,000,000. Then, she phoned her grandfather and granduncle, who were taking a family vacation with Nawaki at the time, and told them of Dan's plans. In complete and total disbelief, they asked what they should do. Tsunade told them to change their names and that she'd wire them $20,000,000, so that they could get a new house and move somewhere else to which they agreed. Having done that, both Shizune and Tsunade faked their deaths, and went under false identity's as they left the country of Japan never to be seen again."

"Whatever happened to Dan?" Hinata asked.

"After he tried to make a withdrawal from one his personal accounts, it was already too late. Suspecting it as Tsunade's doing, he phoned the police only to be told they had just recovered the remains of her and his niece's bodies out of his house that had mysteriously burned down. Dan couldn't handle the fact that now he was broke and homeless, so he committed suicide by stabbing himself in the heart."

"Ewww what a hard way to go. By the way, what happened to Tsunade and Shizune?"

"They escaped to Spain and founded the Fatal Femme Fatales. A secret organization dedicated to helping women con businessmen out of their money as well as other various illegal projects like robbing art museums, and blackmailing corporate executives. The FFF has many infamous members. Some of the most famous female criminals are Female Fatales. Have you ever heard of Anko Matarashi or Yugito Nii?"

"You mean Anko the Snake Charmer of Kanto and Nii the Jewel thief of Hokkaido." Hinata said as Ino nodded. "They're part of the FFF?"

"Yep." Ino simply said. "The FFF has many branches throughout Japan as well as other countries. Each branch has an appointed a leader, which in our branch is Temari. Each leader is responsible for organizing all of the missions and jobs for their respective branch and giving a fraction of their profits to the FFF."

"How did Temari get involved in the FFF?"

"That, my friend, is a story for another night, and I've already talked enough for this one." Ino said motioning towards her alarm clock that read 12:15 a.m. "You should be getting to bed; you have your first mission tomorrow."

"Oh my goodness! I had no idea that it was this late." Hinata exclaimed getting out if the Ino's queen sized bed giving her a hug. "Good night Ino, I'll see you in the morning." Ino bade a goodnight too her as Hinata left and went to her room. Ino just sat on her bed as she thought about the pretty Hyuuga and how innocent she was.

_I wish Hinata all the luck on her mission tomorrow. If she's really that innocent and sweet, she'll need it. _With that last thought, Ino lied down and sleep finally took her.

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up at 9:30 a.m. the next morning feeling well rested despite having that late night chat with Ino. After she got up out of bed, she looked noticed a red halter dress with pockets that was hanging up on the wall beside her bedroom door. Under it she could she a pair of black stilettos, a folded up pair of fishnet stockings, and a lacy black thong.<p>

_Am I supposed to wear that? _Hinata thought as her eyes wandered on to a sticky note that was stuck to her bedroom door. She walked over and plucked the note off into her hand and it read:

_Good morning sunshine! Hurry up and get dressed in the outfit I left for you. Your mission will be explained to you as soon as you're downstairs. Don't be long now._

_ Love, Ino_

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was today." Hinata thought out loud as she started to get ready. "Might as well get this over with."

30 Minutes later…

Hinata stepped out of her room with grave caution.

_I look ridiculous. _She thought. _ If I'd known this dress was going to make me look like a hooker, I would have never put it on._

Hinata nervously walked down the hall until she got to the stairs and walked down carefully almost tripping a few times. She hadn't worn heels in a while, so she was still pretty wobbly. Once she had made her way to the bottom of stairs, she walked into the living room where she saw all of the ladies waiting for her. All of them were standing in a line and were wearing identical black cat suits. Temari, who was standing in the middle stepped forward and began to address Hinata.

"Hello Miss Hyuuga, I am glad to see that the outfit Ino picked out looks so good on you. It fits very nice."

Hinata was very grateful for Temari's comment, but she still blushed. She liked the way the outfit looked on her, but she didn't like the way it fit. First off, her boobs were just about ready to burst out of the top of her dress, and it was a little too short on her so she had to be careful when she bent over or her booty would fall out of her dress.

"Thank you, Lady Temari. "Hinata said glaring at Ino as she saw her snicker.

"You're welcome Hinata. Now enough with formalities it's time to get down to business. You have a mission to do, and we haven't got much time. The mission you will be preforming will test your abilities of deception and seduction as you pose as a prostitute to get the attention of millionaire tycoon, Asuma Sarutobi. Sarutobi is an affluent man who owns many casinos throughout the city of Tokyo. Not only is he very wealthy, but he is one of the most respected and powerful businessman in all of Japan. You can see him on the cover of all financial magazines as well as articles about him and his lovely pregnant wife, Kurenai, in all of the newspapers. While his life may seem like an open book, he leads a secret double life that includes picking up hookers from his favorite pimp every Friday at Demon Mists, a very popular club. It would ruin his career and if somebody found out about this, and he'd most likely pay any amount of money to silence anybody who knew. Do get where I'm going with this Hinata?"

Hinata gulped. "Yes." _Oh. My. God. Am I going to have to-_

"Good. We've managed to work out a deal with the pimp that Asuma goes to and catch him in the act. This is where you come in. You are to meet with said pimp and act like one of his girls. Then, when Asuma comes to pick up his latest toy, the pimp will present you to Asuma and you will leave with him. Asuma will most likely take you to his private suite on the other side of town, while the girls and I will follow you in our van. Once the both of you are there, you will engage in sexual acts with him over by the nearest balcony window to make it look like you are actually having sex with him. It is there that, Tenten will snap a couple of pictures of you two and, when she gives you the signal, you will have to make him roll away from the window on to his back. It is then that you will spray him with this."

Temari handed Hinata what looked like ice blue pepper spray can. "What's this?" Hinata asked.

"This is knock out gas. After you get Asuma on his back, spray him in the face with this and he will be taking a very long nap. However, if he gets to be too much for you beforehand, don't be afraid to use it. Once he's down for the count, you will leave the suite as soon as possible and meet me and the girls downstairs in the front of the hotel. We will have hid our van inconspicuously, so you will have to look hard to find it, but we will try to signal you over. After you find us, we will leave and you will have completed your mission and officially be a Fatal Femme Fatale. Any questions, if not then we are leaving right now."

Hinata was about to say 'no' until Sakura cut her off.

"Actually, I have a question for you Hinata."

"W-what? What is it?"

"I have to ask, why are you doing this?"

Hinata was appalled. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you trying to become a Femme Fatal? Someone like you doesn't belong in an organization like this. You belong back home in your fancy mansion sipping fine wine or whatever it is rich girls like you do. I mean, you were practically brought here against your will, so why haven't you run away yet? What is your purpose for even being here?"

All of the girls looked at Temari, and then looked at Hinata. Apparently, they all wanted to know as well."

Hinata only playfully smirked and said, "You know, I've asked myself that question about a million times since I've been here, but I've yet to provide myself an answer." Hinata paused for a moment, and quietly said, "But I believe I know why now."

All eyes in the room were on her.

"First off, I haven't run away because I don't have anywhere to go to and I'm tired of running. Second, if I could return home I couldn't because I don't belong there. It is not the place where I am meant to live because I'm not even in control of my own life. Everything is always predestined for me, and tired of that. I want to be in control of my own to life for once and make my own decisions, and I'm starting right now." Hinata turned to Temari.

"I AM going on this mission, and I WILL become a Femme Fatal. I'll do whatever it takes."

Hinata finished her speech by staring each and every girl in the eye with iron grit determination. Seeing the fire in her eyes, they all nodded to her and approval. Temari cleared her throat.

"If there no more random outbursts or speeches," she said glancing around at everybody. "Then we can be on our way. Let's get going ladies."

"Yes Ma'am!" they all chorused as all of them moved out.

It was now 11:45 a.m. and Hinata was sitting in the V.I.P room of Demon Mists on one of the very many comfortable leather couches. The room was very dark and full of mirrors. It looked like some type of crazy sex room where ongoing orgies went on every Saturday night.

_Wow I have a very dirty mind. _Hinata thought.

She had been sitting there for the past 25 minutes as she waited on this Asuma guy to get here. After, Temari and the other girls dropped her off over 30 minutes ago; they left and told her that they would be waiting in the van behind the corner until they saw Asuma drive her off to his suite. Hinata was then escorted inside by the owner of Demon Mists and the pimp himself, Zabuza Momochi. He was dressed in a simple outfit that consisted of a black t-shirt that said 'security' and a pair and of jeans and black army boots. He wore a very serious expression and gave off a 'don't fuck with me attitude', but other than that he treated Hinata very nice. Once they were inside the club, he asked her if she wanted anything to drink to which she kindly declined. Once she and Zabuza started talking, Hinata asked him what kind of connection he had with the FFF. Zabuza told her that he'd been working with them for some time now by tipping them off about wealthy potential "victims" that came out seeking his special "services" every now and again. Then, the rest went like clockwork. Said victim would be caught in the act of fornication with the prostitutes and Zabuza and whichever FFF sector leader that hired him would split the blackmail money 50/50. After a few more minutes of small talk, he showed her to the V.I.P room and told her to wait there until he came back with Asuma.

After a few more minutes of waiting patiently, Zabuza finally returned with another man in tow. The man was wearing a dark grey Italian suit with a dark green tie. He had very tan skin and brown eyes and sported a very short beard. He was smoking a cigarette and flicked a few of the ashes on to the very clean floor of the V.I.P Room. Hinata could have sworn she saw Zabuza's eye twitch.

"Who is this whore? Where's Haku?" the man demanded arrogantly.

"I told you already, Asuma, Haku is out with another client right now. Besides, why are you worrying about that ice princess when I have this brand new chick for you right here?" said Zabuza as he motioned for Hinata to stand up.

_I love how they're talking about me like I'm a piece of meat. _Hinata thought mentally rolling her eyes as she slowly stood up.

Asuma looked Hinata over, his eyes scanning her entire body from her very busty chest to her delectably long legs.

"Is she any good?" he asked.

"Oh she's got a couple of miles on her, but I still consider her a fairly new at this type of stuff." said Zabuza sounding like was trying to sell a car.

"That much of a newbie huh? Well that's fine. That means I get to break her in." Asuma gave Hinata a perverted smirk that sent chills down his spine. "How much?"

"$550 for every hour you keep her."

"Deal." Asuma said not taking his eyes of Hinata. "Is it ok if she comes back with a few knicks and bruises? I tend to get a little rough with my new toys."

"Hey, as long as she comes back in one piece, I honestly don't care. But try to go easy on her." Zabuza finished with a wink.

"I'll be sure to that." Asuma laughed and held out his hand to Hinata, "Come on sweetie I don't bite. At least not yet anyways."

Hinata reluctantly took his hand and let him lead the way out of V.I.P Room and exit Demon Mists as he ushered her to his shiny Rolls Royce Phantom. He kindly opened the door for her and she stepped into the passenger's seat. Once he had made his way around the driver's seat he climbed in, shut the door, started the engine, and they were off in a matter of seconds.

It wasn't long before they reached a five star hotel. In a matter of minutes, Hinata and Zabuza quickly made their way through the lobby, up the elevator, and walking down the hallway until they finally reached Asuma's suite. Once Hinata entered the room, she heard the door close and lock behind her.

_Okay this is it. _Hinata thought. _It's all or nothing now._

"So…" she said turning to Asuma who had already tossed off his jacket and loosened his tie. "Where should we start?"

"I was thinking over on the couch and we work our way from there." Asuma said getting behind Hinata and kissing the back of her neck. "What do you think?"

_Perfect, that's close to one of the large windows on the back wall. _Hinata thought. "Sure that's fine with me."

Hinata walked over and sat on the grey cotton sofa with Asuma sitting across from her. Being as hasty as he was, he pounced on her, knocked Hinata on her back, and started placing hard kisses up and down her neck and collarbone. While his left hand held her down, his right hand snaked his way around Hinata's neck and tried to undo the tie that was holding her dress up. Hinata started to panic, this was happening way too fast.

_I have to find a way to this gorilla off of me! _she mentally screamed.

Desperately thinking of a way of escape, she suddenly got a brilliant idea. While Asuma was busy ravishing the right side of her collar bone, Hinata reached behind her left ear to grab a hold of one of her hoop earrings. Once she had it in her grasp, she unclipped it and threw it behind the couch. It a made a quiet but subtle "Ting" sound as it hit the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Asuma grumbled momentarily stopping his assault on Hinata's neck.

"That was my earring, it fell behind the couch, I'll get it." Hinata started to push Asuma off of her.

"Chill girl, it's only a stupid earring." Asuma said solemnly not budging one bit. "Now why don't you just sit back, relax, and spread those legs."

_Oh no I won't! _Hinata thought as she was filled with a new burst of confidence. _There is no way in __**Hell **__that I'm letting this cheating bastard have me._

"NO NO GET OFF ME" Hinata screamed as she shoved Asuma of her with all of her might. "I MUST HAVE MY LUCKY EARRING! LUCKY EARRING! LUCKY EARRING! WHERE ARE YOU?" Hinata shouted as she ran behind the couch and towards the window with Asuma right on her tail.

"BITCH WHAT THE FUCK IS A LUCKY EARRING? NOW OU LISTEN TO ME, I AM PAYING $550 AN HOUR TO FUCK YOUR WHORING ASS, SO I EXPECT TO GET WHAT I PAID FOR. NOW YOU GET OVER HERE AN-"

"ASUMA!" Hinata screeched at him.

"WHAT!" he yelled back.

"I found my lucky earring silly, see?" Hinata pointed to the hoop earring that was safely tucked back in her left ear. "Now we can get back to business."

Without warning, she grabbed Asuma and pushed him on to his back and climbed on top of him. She started doing very naughty things to him. She started to bounce up and down on his lap, pull on his tie, and even unbutton his shirt and pretend to lick his chest. Asuma on the other hand was very confused by all this, what the heck was she doing? Asuma then looked towards his right, and his facial turned from one of confusion to awe struck horror.

They were right in front of the very LARGE window of his suite.

Having what appeared to be sex.

And he could have sworn he saw somebody with a camera.

_OH SHIT! I'VE BEEN SET UP! _

"What the fuck! Get off me bitch!" Asuma said trying to get up.

_Oops, looks like he figured it out._ Hinata glanced out of the corner of her eye out of the window. She saw a black gloved hand giving her the 'A OK" sign from the center of a couple of bushes. _Good timing, I have to get out of here anyway._

Hinata jumped off of Asuma with cat like reflexes, and he scrambled after her.

"YOU BITCH! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU." Asuma seethed.

"Yeah right, blow it out your asshole." Hinata sneered as she backed up towards the sofa. "By the way, tell your wife that I wish her and the baby well."

"YOU LITTLE WHORE I'M GONNA-"

Before he could finish, Hinata kicked him in the crotch, and moved out of the way as he toppled over in pain on to the sofa. She then pulled a tiny ice blue can out of the pocket of her dress, and sprayed a pink mist into Asuma's face.

"Nighty night Sumi."

Even though, he was still in pain, Asuma's eyes started to close and he felt his body getting weaker.

"But…whhhhhyyyyy?" he asked before he yawned began to fall asleep.

Already at the door, Hinata looked back at the millionaire knocked out on the couch and said,

"It's nothing personal, Honey, it's just business."

Hinata turned around and walked out closing the door behind her.

Hinata made her way out of the fancy hotel, and was now trying to find the van the girls were driving. They weren't kidding when they said, that they'd be well hidden. Hinata heard a honk out of nowhere coming from the alley right across from the hotel. Following her instincts, she jay walked across the street to that alley and saw a big black van. Relieved that now all of this was over, she walked up to the back of it and knocked four times. The van opened up to reveal, Sakura and Ino who pulled Hinata inside and closed the door. The van started up and pulled out of the alley in a matter of seconds.

While Ino and Sakura were in the back with her, Hinata could see Tenten driving up front and Temari sitting in the passenger seat.

"Oh my goodness Hinata, I'm so proud of you!" Ino said giving her hug. "You did fabulous!"

"I must admit, I didn't think you could pull it off." Sakura sheepishly grinned. "But you proved me wrong, Hyuuga, you're all right."

As Ino kept hugging her, and Sakura kept patting her on the back, Hinata looked straight into the rearview mirror and saw Temari smirk.

"So… does this mean I'm in?"

Tenten chuckled and momentarily looked at Temari while still keeping her hands on the steering wheel. "Well 'Mari, does it?"

Temari only smirked and looked in the rearview directly at Hinata's hopeful expression and said, "Hinata Hyuuga."

"Yes Lady Temari." Hinata gulped as she shot her head up.

"What I your favorite clothing store?"

Hinata gave her a confused expression, "Express at the Bazar, why do you ask?"

"Well I just figured that we should get you some new clothes, considering you will be permanently staying with us from now on."

Hinata's breath got caught in her throat. "You mean-"

"Yes Hinata," Temari answered her with a bright smile, "you are now officially a Femme Fatale."

Everything started to happen in slow motion for Hinata. She could she Sakura and Ino jumping up and down with joy, and Tenten honking the horn with gusto. She could even see the glint Temari's eyes as she congratulated Hinata on a job well done.

Hinata couldn't believe it.

Now, she had a place where she could actually call home.

Now, she had a place where she belonged.

Now, she had a family again.

And it didn't cost her a thing.

A/N: Well that wraps up this installment of Tales from the Past. In the next chapter we will be getting back into the original story. If you guys want more, I suggest you REVIEW. REIVEW. REVIEW.

Ta Ta for Now, The Smiling Harley Quinn.


	10. Chapter 9: Ino's Hungry

A/N: Hi guys I've missed you so much, and I know I probably have a lot of explaining to do since I've been away for so long. I took a little vacation I guess you could say hehe XD, but I'll tell you about that later. Anyways, now that all the flashbacks are over we can now get back into the original plot of the story. In this chapter we will see what happens when Ino finally makes it to Konoha BBQ. This should be interesting.

Chapter 9: Ino's Hungry and It Isn't Just for what's On the Menu

"Ugh I finally made it." said the bubbly blonde as she'd stepped out of a taxi that pulled up to the Konoha Barbeque Pit. After she paid to the taxi cab driver, she adjusted her clothes and made her way inside the very homey looking restaurant. Konoha Barbeque wasn't anything to fancy. It looked like your normal family eatery. There were booths on every corner of the establishment, gumball and candy machines lined up at the exit, and a bar that hosted drinking games every now and again. As Ino looked around, her eyes wandered over to the pictures of various meals that were offered at Konoha Barbeque. The restaurant was famous for its buffalo wings and various grilled cuisines. Patrons would come from all over Tokyo to get a taste its legendary Yakiniku that is said to melt in your mouth as soon as it hits your tongue. Ino's mouth started to water as she looked at portraits of Chicken Yakitori and Benihana Hibachi Steak.

_Get ahold of yourself girl! _Ino said mentally slapping herself for getting side tracked. _You came here for the guy, not the food!_

Getting back to the task at hand, the blonde made her way to the back of the restaurant to a back door that led to an add on of the restaurant were they were hosting the eating contest. There was a friendly looking plump man guarding the door that had auburn hair and was wearing traditional Japanese robes. He greeted Ino with a smile.

"Hello Miss. Are you here for today's eating tournament?"

"Yes I am. I'm not too late am I?"

"No No as a matter of fact you're just in time to see Choji-Sensei make another win."

Ino giggled cutely and winked at the big man causing him to blush. "Hehe I hope so. How is it much to get in?"

The red head began waving his hands in the air and said, "It's free of charge for a pretty lady."

"Awe thank you. You're too sweet." Ino said with attractive grin. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Oh please, I'm just a rusty ol' doorman." The man spurted modestly as he held the door open for Ino and motioned her to go inside. "After you Milady, please enjoy the show."

"Thanks again cutie," Ino walked through the door way and said over her shoulder, "I'll see you around." She gave the door man one last wink before he blushed one last time and reluctantly shut the door waving a goodbye.

_That was too easy. _The blonde thought. _But hey, it works every time. _ With a flip of her hair, she made her way into the add-on of the restaurant. The room itself was more elaborately decorated than the rest of Konaha BBQ. There was lush carpeting, exotic plants, and a picture here and there of the family that owned the restaurant.

_Not too shabby. _Ino strolled over to the center of the room to where a crowd seemed to be gathering in a circle around a very long table that held two very large men. On the left side of the table, there was a man wearing denim overalls that had bronze colored eyes and orange hair that was cut into three elongated patches on his head. He was wearing ravenous grin and had a determined look on his face. Right behind him, there was a red headed girl wearing ripped up skinnies, black converses, and a black crop top that said "So what if I'm a Bitch?" in white bold letters. She was jumping up and down and shouting words of encouragement in his ear. At least, they were meant to be encouraging.

"Come on fatso you can do this. You're not gonna let this chump bet 'cha are ya, Jirōbō?" she roared into his right ear as she patted his back.

"Tayuya you must be kidding me if you think that I'm gonna let this kid out eat me." Jirobo replied. "Don't worry I got this."

While the carrot top duo was prepping themselves for what seemed like an easy win, Ino glanced to the opposite side of the table to see a man wearing a black apron that said Konoha BBQ in orange, cursive lettering with a long sleeved red shirt up under it. He was just as chubby as his opponent if not even chubbier. His hair was spiky like hedgehog and was the color of roasted almonds which matched his eyes. He wore a passive expression on his chubby cheeks as he had his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest. Ino giggled to herself as she took a seat on bar stool that sat next to a window on the other side of the room. Even though, she was a fairly good distance away from the brunette, she could still see his face in the spot where the crowd parted some.

_You look kinda cute trying to pull off a poker face, Choji Akimichi. _Ino reached into her shirt and discreetly pulled out an info card, and begin to look over the info on it. It happened to be on said "cutie" she was just thinking about, who was actually the owner and head chef of the Konoha BBQ. Not only did he run this particular establishment, but he and his family owned several throughout Tokyo and Central Japan. His chain of eateries was so popular that it had grown to be a million dollar franchise. He even managed to make business deals with well-known corporate executives that would advertise Konoha BBQ in their commercials! In fact, his best friend was Shikamaru Nara who was the CEO of Nara Industries, a famous contracting company. Ino sighed.

_This guy already has it made and he's not even 25 yet. It's a shame I'm going to have to take advantage of him like this._

Ino almost felt sorry for him…_almost. _Ino never really cared who she seduced on her missions. Sure, she would pretend to love them and would sometimes get a marriage proposal in the end or two, but she never actually _cared _the men she seduced. She treated her missions like a job because in her line of work, you never fall in love with your victim or feel pity for them. Things just don't work out that way. Like Lady Temari had told her and the rest of the girls plenty of times; the men they pray on are simply tools and nothing more.

Ino pulled out her Droid and checked the time; it was 4:35 p.m. The eating contest was supposed to start five minutes ago. The blonde looked over to the table again where the two contestants sat and she saw Choji arguing with a man with a tooth pick in his mouth. The man looked like to be the referee and he was urging Choji to let the contest begin because the crowd was starting to get restless. However, said connoisseur wasn't letting up.

"Come on Genma, give me five more minutes. You know I can't start until he gets here."

Genma sighed and gave up. "Fine, five more minutes and that's it Choji. The people are starting to get antsy and impatient."

"I know I just need a little more time." Choji assured.

"Whatever, it's your show kid." With that, Genma turned around and began to work to the crowd and tried to calm them down. Choji simply returned to his original position. He closed his eyes, folded his arms, and exhaled noisily as he did. Ino smirked devilishly and began playing with her hair.

_Take all the time you need Akimichi, because I won't even need five minutes to make you fall in love with me. When that happens, I'll have you hook, line, and sinker._

A/N: So what do you think? Review if you want another chapter peoples because the next chapter will be from Choji's point of view.


	11. Chapter 10: Choji Is a Beast

A/N: Hello my pretties, it is time for another chapter. I know I have a lot of explaining to do because it's been over a year since I have updated. Let's just say I have been going through a lot and I haven't gotten a chance to update until now. I'd like to apologize to all my subscribers because I know that they have been waiting an awfully long time for this and I will make sure that this is the best chapter yet! Anyways, before I start I would like to address a comment made by one of my reviewers about it taking a while to get to the naruhina. I want all of you to know that I am intentionally writing the fanfic like this because this isn't just a naruhina story since there will be other pairings features as well and I believe they all deserve just as much attention as naruhina. I hope that clears everything up. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I most likely never will

Chapter 10: Choji is Beast

_Where is he? Shikamaru know that I can't start without him!_ The chubby eating contestant though worriedly. Shikamaru was never late to one if his eating competitions. His tardiness was unusual.

_He's probably still stuck in that meeting with his father and that Sasuke guy. _Choji chuckled to himself because he knows how much Shikamaru detests having meetings with the Uchiha. He claimed it was because he was a prick that had a pole stuck up his ass. However, Choji knew that the real reason the Nara didn't like Sasuke is because he is an expert negotiator and he often talked Shika into crazy schemes that seemed risky but in the end they always worked out.

Six months ago, Sasuke persuaded that he and Shika build up a small department store business called 'The Cat's Meow'. It started out as small collection on the outskirts of Tokyo and had very little costumers. Shikamaru thought that it would be preposterous to invest in a company that wasn't bringing in much income. Sasuke thought it showed promise and convinced Shikamaru into working out a contract with the store's owner who goes by the name 'Granny Cat' which led to the relocation of the business into downtown Tokyo where it immediately became a major hot spot and began reeling in more revenue. Three months later, The Cat's Meow had tripled in size and was selling everything from monogrammed towels to the latest Apple devices. Currently it is one of the biggest department stores in Tokyo and is estimated to be worth over $400,000,000. To say that they made a wise investment was an understatement because together they own 45% of the franchise which did well to line their pockets with extra cash. Ever since then, every time Shikamaru, doesn't want to partake is a risky business deal, Sasuke reminds him of the venture they did almost half a year ago and that is usually all that's needed to make Shika surrender which irritates him every time. Choji smiled to himself, he knows better than anybody that the lazy Nara doesn't like to be outdone by anyone especially a cocky Uchiha.

Choji was so well into his thoughts that he didn't hear Genma trying to get his attention.

"Choji, Earth to Choji! I just received a phone call from the front desk; Shikamaru is here let's get this show on the road! The crowd is starting to get antsy." Despite his efforts Choji was still dead locked into his reverie.

"Great he's day dreaming again. Don't tell me I'm going to have to break out the smelling salts again." Genma sighed as he put his right hand over eyes. He was just about to call off the match when he felt a light tap on his left shoulder. He quickly turned around and his face was filled with relief when he saw the pineapple headed entrepreneur grinning back at him.

"Don't worry Genma, I've got this." The handsome Nara said with a reassuring smile.

"Shika, I was about to be at my wits end. Now that you're here I will go tell everyone that the match is about to start." Genma said as he went to go tell the spectators that the match will start in only a few moments.

Shikamaru casually walked over to Choji and gave him a playful smack on the back which defiantly got his attention.

"Shikamaru, you are finally here! What took you so long?"

"Sorry, pal the meeting with Capital Asshole took a little longer than expected. I'm sorry that I made you wait."

"Never mind all that Shika." Choji put a warm hand on his shoulder. "The fact that you are here is all that matters."

"Um excuse me, I'd hate to break up this touching bromance moment but can we begin please?" An irritated Genma barked. "There are a lot of people with high bets on this match, and I don't think they would appreciate being disappointed.

"Alright, alright Genma you can start the match now." With that Shikamaru took a seat behind Choji. As soon he sat down, 13 waiters came out carrying about 5 plates each and set each of them down on the long table buffet style. Each of the plates were a variety of different foods from Colombian style to Chinese there was even a huge king crab placed at the center of table looking ever so delectable. A delicious aroma floated throughout room which made everyone start to salivate a little. Even the pretty blonde that Choji saw walk in looked over hungrily at the five course meal. As soon as he made eye contact with here she gave him a little wink and smiled. He blushed and nodded back as he stood up proudly. Having decided that he wasn't going to wait for Genma anymore, he sharply whistled to gather everyone's attention including his opponent.

"Okay everyone gather around this match won't take very long." The brunette then sat down as he nodded for his hot headed opponent to do the same. As the flaming haired man sat down he spat out, "You're so as hell right! This match won't take long at all after I eat you out of house and home."

"The only thing you are going to be eating is your words after I'm done with you." Choji growled. He really didn't like this man's attitude. He could tell that he was going to say something else rude until the red headed girl that was with him smacked him on the head and told him to shut up and focus on building up an appetite. She said something about having bet a lot on the match and if he lost she would never let him hear the end of it.

_This match is going to be way too easy._ Choji thought. _I'll go easy on him today just to make it look __like he has somewhat of a chance._

Choji crossed his hands over his chest and smiled confidently over at his challenger who just sneered in return. The tenseness in the air rose about 65% as many people started to get uncomfortable except Shikamaru sense he was used it. Choji always took his challenges seriously even if they were an easy win. That's just the way Choji was. While the two hefty competitors were having their little staring contest, Genma stood at the middle of the table right in front of the king crab and started making introductions.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the annual Konoha Barbeque Pit eating contest! Today our very own head chef Choji Akimichi will be challenging to head chef of The Sound Four Diner, Mr. Jirobo. Now without further ado let the match begin.

There might as well have been a gunshot fired because as soon as Genma spoke his last word the two competitors were off.

-15 Minutes Later-

Everything was a mess. Plates that had once held piled of scrumptious sustenance were now licked clean as the two barbarians devoured every morsel they could get their hands on. It was a tough race. But not even Jirobo could not match Choji's ravenous appetite. It seemed like every time he finished one plate he would only continue to eat more and more. After the first 10 minutes he was already done with the food on his side and started to reach for the king crab in the middle. Poor Jirobo couldn't keep up and he started to get nauseous after the first course. I didn't help that his little red head bitchy friend kept yelling profanities in his ear every minute. By the time he finished his last plate of barbeque he collapsed onto the floor. Choji didn't even notice until Shikamaru slapped him on the back and told him he could stop.

"What?' Choji said dazed. He was on his fifth crab leg and they were just starting to get good.

"You can stop stuffing your face now; it looks like your opponent had a bit of a falling out." Shikamaru pointed a finger over to where Jirobo passed out.

Before anyone said anything else, Genma stood on top of the table and declared Choji the winner. The crowd roared as the majority of them went over to Choji to give him high-fives and pats on the back. A handful of those who had betted on Choji loosing went over to Jirobo and started to trash talk him as they gave him malicious looks and threw dirty napkins on top of him. His ginger companion was not looking all too happy either as she stood over him. All she could do was shake her head and reach into his pants pocket to grab his keys and wallet.

"Whatever fuck this loser. I'm going to find Kidomaru, maybe he'll provide me with some decent entertainment." By that she meant going to a bar together and get so drunk that she'd forget this horrible experience. Tayuya smirked to herself, if that wouldn't make her forget than a night filled with passion would. Either way she'd walk away content and that's all she cared about. As she stepped over Jirobo's body she walked over to Genma and gave him a piece of paper with a number on it. He immediate thought it was from her and started to blush.

"It's not for you dumbass." Tayuya said getting frustrated with the stupid man. "Fatty over there is going to be knocked out for quite a while so you might wanna call this number." With that brief explanation she turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Wait whose number is this." Genma shouted frantically.

"It belongs to a man named Sakon and that's all you need to know." The red head started to make her way through the crowd and bumped into a platinum blonde she made her way to the exit not even bothering to apologize. Said cutely puffed out her cheeks but brushed it off as she made her way to the once five course meal table. She passed a still confused Genma and ignored Shikamaru's questionable glare as she started to talk to husky winner immediately putting on her best smile.

"Oh my God you are simply amazing. I've never seen anybody eat like that ever in my life, you must be pro at this sort of stuff huh?" stated a very coy Ino.

"Well, I guess you could say that. I mostly just do this for a hobby. My real passion is cooking although you probably already know that because after all I am a chef and I love to eat." Choji put his hands on his hips and laughed heartily.

Ino developed a sweat drop on the back of her head but kept a friendly smile. _Oh I can defiantly tell._

While Choji was busy laughing the attractive blonde glanced over to look at his good-looking friend who was giving her a suspicious look.

"Well hello there." Ino chirped still trying to sound friendly, "Who might you be?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Shikamaru gave her a scornful look, he could tell that something was up with girl but he couldn't tell exactly what. Then Choji scolded Shikamaru for being so rude.

"Oh don't mind my friend; he can be a little cranky at times. By the way Miss, what is your name?"

Blondey didn't seem the littlest bit disturbed. "Oh that's quite alright, my name is Kimiko Asagawa and I just recently moved to Tokyo. I saw some flyers around town for the eating contest and I came to watch when I heard you're a legend around these parts."

Choji blushed and started bashfully rubbing the back of his head. "Oh I wouldn't say that, I am an amateur at best."

"Oh please, you are so much more than that." Ino batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "You are kind of cute too."

With that remark the head chef's face turned that brightest shade of red. Ino already knew that she had him.

"I heard that you were catering to a birthday party on Saturday at Club Shuriken. I was hoping that I could meet you there if it would be too much trouble of course."

Choji was so flabbergasted that he didn't know what to say until Shikamaru lightly kicked him.

"I'd be happy to meet you there!" He blurted out very loudly which got some people to stare.

Ino giggled cutely. "Okay so it's a date then." She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek and whispered softly but seductively in his ear, "See you later cutie." With that, she sashayed away giving Choji a good look at her rear as she exited to the room. Choji watched her every move until she was out of sight. He lightly touched his cheek where Kimiko had kissed him and sighed.

"Shikamaru, I think I'm in love." Choji turned to his lifelong best pal and gave him a dopey look that could be only read as love stricken.

"I don't think you are in love, more like insane. Come one let's get this place cleaned up." He gave Choji one last look and then went to help the servants clear the tables hoping that it would help get that blonde chick off his mind. With one last look in the direction that Kimiko walked in, Choji sighed and went to look for a cleaning rag.

_Outside of __Konoha Barbeque Pit_

_That was easier than I thought it'd be. _Ino thought as she got into her car. _It's too bad that I have to play him like this; he actually looks like a sweet guy. Oh well he may be as dumb as an ox, but he will pay out like a cash cow. _The conniving blonde then hailed a taxi and gave him the address to the coffee shop right around the corner of the FFF townhouse. As the driver drove off, she began contemplating all of the naughty things that she woould get to do with Mr. Akimichi.

Whew! That was a long chapter. Please R&R if you want more chappies!


	12. Chapter 11: Her Lovely Lady Lumps

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I'd like to give a shout out to hinatagirl0805 for pointing out that flaw in the storyline. Good looking out girly. Now on with the story.**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto than I would be a much richer person.

Chapter 11: Her Lovely Lady Lumps

_FFF Townhouse …_

Sakura and Hinata were sitting on the living room sofa watching "Adventure Time with Finn & Jake" when Ino suddenly stepped in sipping a Frappuccino.

"Hello ladies," the perky blonde said happily as she glanced at the 53 inch TV screen. "Watching kiddie shows again I see."

"Hey it's better than the crap you see on TV now a days. " Hinata mumbled not even bothering to look at Ino. "I'd rather a cartoon about a boy and a dog going on unrealistic adventures than watch a reality show about overly tanned, bratty adults who act a damn fool. If I wanted to see that I'd go to my family reunion."

"Besides LSP is the shit." Sakura added in excitedly. "By the way, did you get anywhere with Mr. Akimichi or should I say Akimunchi." Sakura and Hinata burst out laughing.

"Haha very funny Pinky and the Brain, but my meeting with him went pretty well. Actually, it went excellent; I have him wrapped around my little finger." Ino sat on the loveseat across from the giggling pair and placed her beverage on the coffee table. She exuded the utmost confidence.

"Ooohhhh…" the dynamic duo said looking at each other feigning surprise when Hinata spoke up. "What is he like?"

"Oh he's cute, funny, and very innocent. I'll have some fun playing with him. But on the downside he has this annoying friend who didn't seem to appreciate my bubbly personality." She continued on even though she could practically feel Sakura and Hinata roll their eyes. "I believe his name was Shikamaru maybe?"

"Shikamaru? Hey Hina, isn't that the name of the guy the Temari is supposed to hit?"

"Yeah, Sakura I believe so."

"Speaking of Temari where is she? I haven't seen her or Tenten since I got home." Ino started to look around the room.

"Oh she and Tenny went out about on hour ago to do some shopping. In fact," Hinata glanced at her wristwatch. "They should be home right about now." Then the three of them heard the front door open and close followed by a pattern of footsteps. Within a matter of seconds, Tenten and Temari walked into the living room with their hands filled with shopping bags. Tenten was wearing an Abercrombie and Fitch sweat suit paired with some Nike's while Temari settled on a little black dress with pumps.

"Speak of the She-Devil and she appears." Ino murmured. "So how was your shopping venture ladies? Pick up anything sexy?"

"If by sexy you mean work clothes then yes." Temari sat her bags on the floor and obviously looked exhausted. "You wouldn't believe the sales we found today." She then turned to Ino and asked her about her mission today to which Ino told her everything including the part about Choji's rude friend. When Temari heard Shikamaru's name, her face suddenly perked up.

"Shikamaru? Was he kinda tall? Has a lazy demeanor and wears a pony tail."

"Yep that's the guy. He seems like an ass." Ino said puffing out her cheeks.

"Ass or not that's the man who I am supposed to seduce for my mission. In fact, I am seeing him first thing tomorrow morning as his new personal assistant." Everyone in the room gasped.

"You're going to be working under him?" Ino squawked. "Don't you think that's a little dicey?"

"Dicey? Give me break. It wouldn't be the first time that one of us has pulled an inside job. Plus, I know what I'm doing."

Hinata started to shift uncomfortably. "Do you think that you will be able to pull this off?" All eyes averted to her direction. "I mean don't get me wrong, I don't doubt your skills as a seducer at all, but you're talking about working under this man then making him love with you after that. What if he is not into you? He could shoot you down and then be even more wary of you."

All of the girls in the room looked at each other as they pondered the Hyuuga's claim. If Shikamaru rejected Temari's advances and found her out on top of that then that could mean trouble for the rest of them. To be perfectly honest, that was the same thing that happened to them back in Paris when that jewel broker found out the Misa Noah, the fake name that Tenten had given to him, had died in a car accident two months prior to their relationship. It all fell to pieces after that. After three weeks of running from the cops, they had finally gotten them of their asses. However, the girls had just gotten lucky that time and after that incident Temari said that there could be no more room for screw ups.

While all of the lovely ladies were heavily in deep thought their sandy haired leader cleared her throat, politely asking for their attention. Her wish fell on noble ears as they snapped their heads towards Temari waiting to hear her rebuttal.

"While I do appreciate you concern Hinata there is no reason for you to be nervous for I have dealt with Shikamaru before and let's just say that the best thing he does is mix business with pleasure. I know that there are major risks involved but I am willing to take them not only for the benefit of this team, but also to redeem my own vitality. Besides I will be extra cautious as I am going to go through a little change before leave out in the morning. " With that last remark Temari winked on picked up her bags to leave the room. Once she was out of ear shot, Ino took it upon herself to snort as cross her legs brusquely and picked up her Frappuccino to sip it before it became lukewarm. She let the succulent Carmel flavor slide down her throat to wet her whistle before she spoke in a solemn tone.

"I just hope that bitch doesn't screw this one up for us. I have gained too much pride for myself to go back to the Red Light District." Ino held her head high as she exited the room to go lay down saying she had a major headache.

"Thank God she left I thought she was going to off on her usual tirade." breathed Sakura as she began watching TV once more. The ex-Hyuuga heiress still looked uneasy still thinking the mission was a bad idea. Her brunette friend sat on the arm of the sofa beside Hinata and started to play with her indigo hair to sooth her doubts.

"Don't worry Hinata 'Mari knows what she's doing. She would never do anything that would jeopardize any of us. Just have faith in yourself that she's doing what's best for us." Hinata smiled a reassuring smile as she glanced up at her beautiful friend.

"Thanks Tenny, I needed that. Still," something still seemed to be bothering the curvy beauty, "there is something that doesn't add up, and it's about Naruto."

Tenten raised a chocolate eyebrow. "Oh really? What is it?"

"The data in Naruto's file states that he was raised by Jiraiya and Tsunade. Is that the same woman who founded the FFF because if that were true then that wouldn't that mean that I would be swindling money from her son?" Hinata's brain started to pulse as she pondered the ironic concept.

"Don't worry about that it was just a misprint. When I was doing some research on my mystery artist I discovered a few interesting facts about your man as well. First of all, he was raised by Jiraiya and a woman named Tsunami who was the girlfriend of Jiraiya at the time. When Naruto was five years old Jiraiya broke up with her after he found out that Tsunami had cheated on him with another man and was pregnant with his child. Despite her efforts to stay in contact for Naruto's sake Jiraiya would have nothing to do with her. Neither he nor Naruto has seen her in years."

_It sounds like his life has been pretty tough. I guess he didn't have a fairytale upbringing after all. _Hinata thought as she stared at the flat screen which displayed LSP singing a song about her lumps. Tenten touched her shoulder.

"Hey you're not getting second thoughts are you?"

"Of course not never."

"O.M.G! Will you too shut up! This is my favorite part!" the pinkette snarled who was hell-bent on finishing the episode in peace.

All the dark haired pair could do was watch along as they started singing the "These Lumps" tune to themselves much to Sakura's dismay.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were all sitting around the breakfast table eating some of Tenten's famous flapjacks and making casual talk. Ino was yammering on about how the cops raided the coffee shop yesterday to arrest this girl who was apparently a major _counterfeiter of designer bags._

"I was so scared that I ninja jumped over the banister to hide in the bushes. You don't know how relieved I was to see the cops haul that girl away. She was very pretty though."

While all the girls laughed at Ino's incredulous tale, their moment was interrupted by the sound of heels clacking against the floor. As they all turned to their heads, all of their mouths dropped except Tenten who wore a simple smirk. There is the living flesh was a drop dead gorgeous yet highly sophisticated looking Temari. She was wearing a white button up shirt tucked into a black high wasted skirt that went to her knees. Black four inch BCBG pumps graced her feet as she seemed to skate across the floor over to the table to receive even more attention. Hinata couldn't keep her eyes off Temari as she noticed what really made the outfit pop. She couldn't tear her eyes away from her painted ruby red lips or her newly died locks. Temari now had black hair that was pulled back into a bun with some forward bangs giving her an edgy look.

Having tired of the stares Temari adjusted her new Kate Spade glasses and glanced over everyone.

"Well are you guys gonna gaze at me all morning or are you gonna give me an effing compliment?"

"Wow…" Sakura swooned dreamily. "You look like a major sexy secretary combined with the essence of Scarlet Johansson. In other words, I am one jealous bitch right now." Hinata and Ino nodded their heads in approval.

"I told you it was a good idea to go with black." Tenten teased Temari. Said woman smiled and made a mental note to always make Tenten her personal stylist. Temari never knew that such a tomboy could ever pick out such a tasteful yet alluring business wardrobe. They were definitely taking more shopping trips in the future. Walking over to the table to grab her purse she heard a car pull up and bid her friends farewell as her ride had come.

"Farewell ladies, I will see this evening when I get off work."

"Good luck!" everyone except Ino cheered in unison.

"Try not to get fired on the first day for screwing your boss on his office table." The peppy blondes shouted out mischievously.

Halfway out the door Temari flipped her off and departed the townhouse shutting the door behind her.

_That dumb blonde is _something_ else._ With that last thought the FFF leader made her way to the black mustang that was parked in the drive way and hopped into the passenger side. Buckling her seatbelt, she could feel the driver's silent appraisal over her outfit.

"Don't you think you should've have opted for a more sophisticated look." said the honey blonde wearing a plain black pantsuit.

"Then where would be the fun in that?" said Temari adjusting a button that had come undone on her blouse. All the blonde could do was sigh as she backed out of the drive way and drove towards their destination.

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later…<em>

The mustang pulled into the parking lot of the Shadow Division Company and the two FFF members exited the vehicle while confidently strutting their way up the steps into the company. The inside if the building looked like your typical upscale business with marble floors and fancy paintings. As they made their way to the lobby area the blonder of the two went to ask the red headed secretary if Mr. Nara was in. She politely replied that he was in his office. Looking around the professionally dressed woman, the secretary couldn't help but notice the exquisite brunette that stood behind her. She pulled the taller woman down to whisper in her ear.

"Hey who's the new girl, Shiho?"

"Oh her, Chiharu? That's just Mr. Nara's new assistant."

"Assistant? What is she hoping to assist? The zipper on his pants?"

Shiho quietly berated the young girl for being rude and told Temari to follow her to the elevator. The sexy brunette followed her giving the trifling secretary a "bite me bitch" stare as she followed Shiho down the elevator. All Chiharu did was roll her eyes and pulled out a nail file to work on a chipped nail.

Meanwhile Shiho held the door for Temari who quickly slid into the elevator. Pressing the button for the 16th floor the two stood in silence for part of the ride until Temari broke the silence.

"That secretary's a bitch."

"Eh she means well. I thought she was annoying too the first time I met her, but she kind of grows on you after a while." Temari snorted and was about to make a negative comment until they reached their stopped. The elevator opened to a classy office that looked like it was straight out of Forbes magazine. Temari let her heels glide across the carpet as she followed Shiho's lead. The blonde walked across the office to the back where a huge mahogany desk was located. Next to the desk the brunette noticed a smaller bureau covered in papers. When they pair same to a stop, Temari saw a softly snoring, sleeping figure that had a head down on what seemed like an important document. _Lazy as ever I see._

Shiho rolled her eyes. _Man this boy is hopeless. _Grabbing a bull horn out of the inside of her jacket, the spectacled woman strolled around the desk to the sleeping Nara and placed the horn to his ear. Plugging her left ear, she pressed the bright red button on the device which made an incredibly loud sound. Temari almost wet her panties as she tried to keep her laughter down by covering her mouth when she saw Shikamaru's immediate reaction. The poor man jumped out of his skin as fell on the office floor holding his right ear in pain. Swiftly, Shiho ran around the desk to be at Temari's side and tucked to bullhorn back into its original place as she waited for the last man to compose. Crawling back into his chair the very unhappy Nara sat up straight and gave the now grinning blonde a death glare.

"If you EVER do that again consider your job history."

_Yeah yeah you say that every time. "_Please accept my apologies Mr. Nara but I felt that it was my duty to wake you up and inform you that the assistant you requested has arrived." Shiho motioned her hand to Temari who immediately started wiping tears out of her eyes and adjusted her glasses. She presented herself in a professional manner when she saw that Shikamaru was looking over her with a confused expression.

"I don't remember asking for an assistant. Explain Shiho."

"Oh but don't you remember last week, sir? You were up to your elbows in paper work and demanded something be done about. So, requested me to handle the situation."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "By that I meant actually do the paper work, not hire someone else to do it. That's just wasting more money."

A nerve mark appeared on her left temple. _You would think that, cheap ass, trying to get me to do everything. One person can only do so much, that's why we're so understaffed around here. _Trying to keep a pleasant smile Shiho said, "But sir, I have already hired her and trust me Miss Akeboshi here is more than qualified to help you with your demanding job. Give it one week and she will have you up to speed."

"Well I guess I have no choice. This is so troublesome." Shikamaru grunted rolling his eyes.

"I'm glad you agree, sir. Now if you two will excuse me, I have to go file some papers for Shikaku-sama." Turning on her heel, Shiho gave Temari a wink and left out of the office. As soon as the elevator closed leaving her all alone with the Nara, Temari thought that it was finally time to break the ice.

"So Mr. Nara what would you like me to do."

"Well for starters I guess you can start by organizing that disaster over there." He said pointing to the smaller desk. After setting her purse and the windowsill behind it, Temari bent over and started to pick up a few papers. The female's painted lips smiled as she could feel the man's eyes checking out her delicious derriere. After five minutes she stood up fixing her skirt and walked behind her new office space and began to get to work. As she glanced over some of the documents she noticed that quotes a few of them were outdated and completely useless.

"Excuse Mr. Nara."

"Yes." Shikamaru said not even bothering to look up from his laptop. "What is it?"

"Is there a paper shredder that I could use?"

"Um yes there should be one on that desk towards the very edge on your left."

Temari looked over to the largest pile of papers and starting brushing all of them off to discover a metal paper shredder. A few, minutes later, she was well into shredding her 13th document when Shikamaru called her over.

"Can you fix me some coffee please? The coffee maker is in my private brake room off to the side there on the left."

_Oh give me a fucking break. How am I supposed to get any work done? _With a fake smile, Temari nodded and walked over in the direction he pointed in.

As she left to fix his coffee Shikamaru couldn't help but appreciate the sway of her hips. However, something deep down bugged him. He had the feeling that he had seen the attractive female somewhere before but he couldn't remember where. The pineapple head was so deep in thought that he was lightly startled when the woman of his thoughts set his coffee on his mat. He could see that she was holding a tiny glass container that held sugar cubes.

"I put some cream in your coffee but I didn't know how many lumps that you would like. Do you have a preference?" Temari bent over to be eye level with her new boss giving him a perfect view of her large bosom. Shikamaru swallowed a large lump in his throat. He carefully answered her as he met her gaze dead on with a striking look of his own.

"I usually like a medium amount of lumps. You know, not to little that it doesn't make a difference in the flavor, but not too much that they start spilling out all over the place." Temari smirked as she dropped five sugar lumps into the appetizing smelling coffee.

"Is that an alright amount of lumps."

"Perfect, you can go back to work now. Leave the sugar cubes on your desk." Graciously smiling in return, the brunette place the container on the edge of her desk, took three sugar cubes, and went to take a seat behind her desk.

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, the CEO watched as Temari picked up a sugar cube and started to lick it ever so slowly. She would lick the edges first and then would roll her tongue over the faces savoring the sweet taste as she closed her eyes. Shikamaru throat went dry when she "accidently" dropped it down her shirt and ever so carefully pulled it out and started licking it again while organizing some more papers and putting them in manila folders. When her saliva had eroded the cube down to a little ball, she popped it into her mouth and picked up another.

Shikamaru groaned as he realized he made a fatal mistake by letting her keep the sugar cubes. He looked over at the time on his MacBook and saw that it was only 10:45 a.m. _Great I only have eight more hours of this torture. This is gonna be a long day. _Pretending, to pay attention to the stocks on his computer screen, the Nara continued to secretly watch his new assistant inwardly hoping that she didn't run out of lumps to suck. After all, he did appreciate his lumps.

* * *

><p>Temari had just finished her last pile of paperwork as the clock struck a quarter to seven. As she prepared to leave she noticed Shikamaru was already at the elevator and ran to meet him. She had just made it when the door opened. They rode in silence on the way down. Once they reached the ground floor they walked out to meet Shiho who was standing there with her hand on her hips. Greeting the spiky haired man first, the honey blonde asked how Miss Akeboshi did on her first day.<p>

"To be perfectly honest she did better than I expected her to. Thanks to her I am all caught up with my paper work and even ahead on some files." Turning to his new assistant he flashed her a genuine smile. "Thank you for your work today, Miss Akeboshi."

"It was a pleasure, and please call me Nana." Temari winked at him causing him to blush.

He coughed slightly. "Well, I will see you tomorrow morning Shiho and Nana. I must be going home now." He waved to the both of them as he left the building. The ladies followed his lead as well and they went to Shiho's car. In a matter of minutes they were pulling out of the parking lot with Shiho bombarding Temari with questions on her first day. As they sped down the highway, they failed to notice the car parked across the street with a dark figure on the inside that was watching the pair from the moment the ladies exited the building to the second they drove away. Pulling out a cell phone that dark figure dialed a number. After two rings a deep voice answered.

"Hello."

"Hello Mother Hen, this is baby chick reporting that the pigeons have flown the coop."

"What?"

The figure sighed, "This Tobi, Nagato. I'm calling to let you know that the suspects have left the Shadow Divisions Company."

"Oh that's good to know. And will you stop using police talk. You sound like an idiot and nobody even talks like that anymore."

"Awe I think it's cool." Tobi pouted.

"Well it's not. Anyways make sure you meet up with Sasori and his partner tomorrow night at the gallery opening. I have a feeling that's where those broads are going to strike next. Provide back up and DON'T mess up this time."

"Alright Mother Hen, don't get your feathers ruffled. I will make sure to provide Red Robin and Yellow Canary with appropriate back up. Over and out." With that last sentence, he hung up the phone.

"Man that guy is an idiot." The ginger haired man stared at his computer screen. He was currently looking at a FBI file on a blonde haired woman who been given the moniker "Madame Houdini" as she could never be caught. She and her band of thieves were currently wanted in five countries including Japan. This could be the big break he was looking forward to in his careers if could put them behind bars. _You can run, but you can't hide little skanks._ He continued to looks over her file.

A/N: So what do you think? Let me know in the reviews?


	13. Chapter 12: Let's Play Hide and Go Seek

**A/N: Hey guys it's time for another chapter Whoot! Whoot! I am so totally stoked. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed and favorite my story. I really appreciate it and you guys are great. I know some of you Naruhina fans are starting to get antsy for when the real action begins. But trust it will be well worth the wait. LOL I love keeping you guys in suspense. Now enough with my babbling, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, don't intend to.**

Chapter 12: Let's Play Hide and Go Seek

_At the FFF townhouse on a cloudy Thursday afternoon…_

As soon as Shiho dropped Temari off, the FFF leader asked the geeky blonde if she wanted to come in, but she politely declined as she started to back out of the drive way. With a slight shrug of her shoulders, the brunette bombshell made her way to the front door and started to lightly knock. After a full minute and no answer, the slightly vexed blonde started to pound heavily on the door.

_What are those idiots waiting on?_ Temari thought as she heard footsteps going back and forth inside the townhouse. It only took 45 more seconds for her to lose her temper. Taking a deep breath and focusing her chi, the sexy seductress karate kicked the door open. She stormed inside the house with metaphorical steam coming out of her ears. As she looked around to find the causes of her anger, Temari was confused to find that they were nowhere in sight.

_Where the Hell are they? I know I heard footsteps behind the door. _The annoyed brunette was almost on her wits end until a shy Hyuuga came into view. She looked like she was trying to be sneaky, but failed miserably when she bumped into Temari.

"Hinata, what is going on? Where is everyone?"

"Umm… W-w-well you see. Tenten said she wasn't feeling well so she is lying down. A-a-and you see Sakura and Ino are…well." The stuttering Hyuuga looked as guilty as ever.

"They're what?"

"Come see for yourself."

Temari sighed sensing that the said pair had probably done something stupid to get themselves hurt or either incarcerated. She was 100% sure it was the former. Whichever it was she would find out soon when Hinata led her into Sakura's bedroom. When they reached her door, the pale eyed beauty told her to brace herself, to which her leader reluctantly agreed. After Hinata opened the door, Temari pushed past her and headed straight towards Sakura's disheveled bed.

"Now what in the hell is going…" Temari was only so far into her sentence until her face turned completely red at the scene before her. Right in front of her eyes the two girls, who supposedly hated each other's guts to no end, were making out! The brunette was distraught yet slightly turned on by Sakura's licking Ino's collarbone while said blonde groped the pinkette's ass.

"Oh Ino squeeze it harder!" gasped Sakura.

"Oh Sakura bring that tongue lower." groaned Ino.

Doing an immediate about face to face the Hyuuga Temari screamed, "What the fuck is wrong with them? They are completely out of character!"

"Well you see Lady Temari while you were gone Ino tried to fix her some coffee but discovered that we were out of sugar. And well, you know how she is. She through a major hissy fit because she couldn't drink her coffee black. So Tenten suggested that you had stashed away some in your room because you usually hide the cream in there as well.

"How in the hell does she know that?"

Hinata shrugged and continued. "Anyway she took Tenten's advice and went plundering in your room and found some white powdery stuff in a bag which she assumed was sugar and put in her coffee. The next thing I know she is running around singing "Can't Touch This" and is pelvic thrusting all over the place."

Temari took a deep breath. "Dumbasses, well that explains what happened to Ino. What about Sakura?"

"Ino was in such a fun loving mood that she put some of that powder into Sakura's tea without her noticing. After that, well, the rest is history." Hinata suddenly got a worried expression on her face. "Madame, what do we do?"

"I guess all we can do is let them sleep it off. Al I know is that they will be totally shit-faced in the morning." Temari then walked out with Hinata trailing behind her, shutting the door on her way out. The last thing they heard was Ino making a random proclamation.

"Saku-chan let's play a love game!"

"What kind of love game, honey?" The bubbly pinkette replied.

"Hide 'n seek. You see love, you will hide and when I find you I'll-"

The rest of that sentence was so inappropriately vulgar that poor Hinata's face turned a bright tomato red and Temari's right eye twitched. The both of them cringed in horror when they heard Sakura happily agree.

"I'm going to take a nice long, cold shower." Hinata ran to her room and slammed the door. The exasperated brunette shook her head and remembered that she had to check up on Tenten. Walking only a short distance across the hall, she lightly knocked on the door. On her third knock, the door opened to reveal a very distraught looking Tenten. Her hair was in a messy bun, her eyes were rea, and she had an ice pack on her head. Temari looked her up and down to notice that she was wearing some polka dotted flannel pajamas. Tenten was going to explain but her leader stopped her.

"Look, I have seen and heard enough for one evening. Whatever you have to say, save it until tomorrow after your mission. In fact, that's the reason why I'm here. You do know the full details of your mission right?"

The tousled chocolate eyed girl leaned against the door way. "Of course, I am supposed to go to the art gallery opening tomorrow and find Sai. Then I will work my magic on him. Why?"

"I discovered a little extra information about your artist. Turns out he is connect to some very powerful people who are connected to some former targets of ours. I'm certain they have already tipped him off about us, so I want you to be extra careful."

"Don't worry 'Mari. I won't screw up like last time and I will make sure to redeem myself." Tenten struck a good guy pose and gave her leader the thumbs up sign.

Getting a sweat drop on the back her head, Temari told her friend, "At least you're being positive anyway I'm going to bed early. Hopefully, I'll be able to find some earplugs or the lesbian lovers in there will keep me up all night." Tenten laughed as she saw Temari turn to leave.

"And by the way, the next time you send Ino into my room looking for sugar of all things, I'll kill you." With that last remark, Temari vanished down the hallway.

Tenten giggled to herself as she went into her room and closed the door. Walking over to her bed she lied down and closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning in an east Tokyo apartment…<em>

The early morn was rather gloomy as the cloudy skies produced an eerie shade through the windows onto a sleeping body. Soft snores could be heard throughout the bedroom. The man was sleeping so soundly that he didn't hear the door to his apartment open, or the door opening to his own bedroom. Silent footsteps crept upon the spiky haired man who was curled up into fetal position holding his favorite teddy bear. The bedroom intruder sighed as he could see a little bit of drool escaping from under the sleeping man's mask.

_Is this dope planning to sleep all day? It's already 10:30. _The ginger intruder was disrupted from his thoughts when he heard the snoozing man mumble in his sleep.

"No mommy, I don't want to drink the nasty medicine. It gives me the toots." The masked man rolled over in his bed to have his back facing his unexpected guest. He entangled himself in his sheets so much that he looked like a burrito.

"Okay, that's enough." The ginger grabbed the sheet at the end of the bed and yanked with all his might. The force caused his victim to do a 360 degree flip and roll out of bed, hitting his head on the floor in the process.

"Holy fuck…" the tired brunette rubbed his head. "What happened last night?"

"Tobi, you idiot get up and get dressed. We have a lot to do today." Tobi looked up to see an annoyed associate of his giving him a pissed glare as he through a pair of pants at him.

"Sasori, long time no see. How have you been?"

"Spare me the formalities. We have 20 minutes to get to the Suna Art Gallery and help set up for today."

"Damn, I forgot we had to do that this morning." Tobi immediately got up and started to throw on some clothes. "How did we get roped into doing this? I thought we were supposed to find that Sai guy at the party tonight and follow him around."

Sasori folded his arms over his chest and gave Tobi his usual passive expression. "Yes I know that but I promised Diedara that we would help. Besides he told me that we would get the first look at some of Japan's most exclusive artwork that as handcrafted from professionals themselves. Also, he's supposed to be giving us more information on his so we will be better prepared when we meet Sai."

"Pssh, you aren't bullshitting me." Tobi snorted. "We both know the real reason you volunteered us to help out was so you could spend more time with Diedara. Isn't that right, Sassy?"

"First of all, don't ever call me Sassy ever again. Second of all, just because I am an openly gay male doesn't mean I like every guy I come across. And third of all, we both know that 'Dara is bisexual and he sleeps around more than I'd like. So would you please stop insisting that I have some bizarre crush on him?" Sasori took a deep breath. _Besides he had his chance._

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Toni had just finished putting on his combat boots. "Let's get this artsy thing over with already." Sasori agreed and followed Tobi out of his bedroom and out the front door, locking it on his way out.

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later at the FFF Townhouse…<em>

It was 7:30 pm on a beautiful Friday evening. Sakura, Ino, and Temari went out for Chinese at PF Changs, while Hinata stayed home to help Tenten get ready for her the art gallery opening. The lavender eyed beauty was setting on Tenten's comfy futon waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. They had been through many outfits trying to decide on which one was suitable enough for the ceremony she was attending tonight, but not to appropriate to where she looked like a nun. Currently, the brunette was in the bathroom deciding between two outfits. Hinata was starting to get impatient as she stared at the ceiling.

"Come on Tenny, you've been in there for almost 15 minutes. Just pick one already." Hinata shouted out.

"Okay, jeeze I'll be out in a sec!" Hinata sighed heavily. _That's what she said 15 minutes ago. If she keeps at it she's going to be late. _The Hyuuga was going to call for Tenten again, but she realized she didn't have to when she heard the bathroom door open. Hinata sat up quickly to see the outfit her friend had chosen, and she had to admit it complimented Tenten's body very well. She was wearing a dull black sleeveless jumpsuit that had a gold sipper going up the front. As the brunette did a pirouette Hinata could set that the fabric was decorated in gold chains that wrapped around Tenten's entire body. What the ensemble so daring was the three cut outs that went down the back and stopped just above Tenny's butt. The look was completed with a pair of gold wedges and some matching hoop earrings. Hinata was completely awestruck as Tenten pranced over to her.

"So what? How do I look?"

"Would sex on heels be a bit too brash?" Tenten laughed as she went over to the mirror to fix her hair. It was the first time in ages that she had decided to wear her shoulder length locks down.

"I hope my hair behaves tonight, it's supposed to be very humid."

"Well going to be even hotter inside the gallery." Hinata surmised much to her friend's dismay. "But I have an idea." The Hyuuga quickly left out the room only to come back not even 30 seconds later holding a black beret and a pair of sunglasses. She walked up to Tenten and gently placed the cap on her head while handing her the shades.

"There you go. This way even if your hair frizzes up, no one while be able to tell." Tenny glanced at herself in the mirror and giggled.

"Now I look all Frenchy now. By the way, what are the sunglasses for?"

"I overheard Temari telling you last night that you might have to watch your back on your mission today. So I thought that the shades would help you look more elusive."

"What do I look like an amateur? Trust me Hina I can handle myself." Tenten looked over to her alarm clock to see that it was already a quarter to eight. "Shit, I need to go. See you later Hina." The brunette grabbed her leather jacket and rushed out of the room barely hearing Hinata say have fun.

* * *

><p><em>25 minutes later…<em>

_Damn it took me long enough to get here. _Though Tenten as she walked up the steps into the stone building. She looked up to see the gold plated Suna Gallery sign welcoming her. There was major traffic on the roads so she's missed the opening ceremony. Also, there were so many cars in the parking lot that she had to park across the street at a café.

_Who knew so many people actually came to these things. _The chocolate eyed girl walked up to the entrance handed the guard who was standing there her ticket, and civilly thanked him as he held the door for her as she went inside. She followed the signs to where it said the after party had been moved to grand ballroom, and pretty soon she found herself within the middle of the dance floor. Not being one for parties, she made her way over to the bar and ordered a Shirley Temple. Tenten noticed that the bar tender was kind of cute. He had white hair and was wearing circular glasses. His name tag red "Kabuto". She started to make light conversation with him.

"So," Tenten spoke. "Is this supposed to be where someone starts splattering everyone with neon paint and everyone starts to have a giant orgy on the walls?" The bartender laughed and flashed her a smile.

"Yeah I know. You would think that this event would be about the appreciation of art with long boring speeches and slideshows and what not. But it turned out to be nothing more than a colossal party. Everything originally started out in the main exhibit area where all of the actual paintings are. However, more and more people started to show up so they were all herded in to here. The nest thing I know someone plugged up their iPod one the speakers and, well, here we are. Excuse me for a second." Kabuto disappeared into a black room and came back with her drink. "Here you go, it's on the house."

"Thanks babe." Tenten said with a wink. While she sipped her drink as an idea popped into her head and she stared to look very sad. Kabuto instantly took notice.

"Why the long face pretty?"

"I am just so upset at myself. I was counting on getting a chance to meet the famous painter Sai so he could sign this photo." Tenten pulled a photo out of her jacket packet and showed it to Kabuto. In the picture was an elderly woman painting a floral mural on a wooden wall inside a log cabin.

"Is that your grandmother?"

The somber brunette nodded her slowly while placing the photo back in her pocket. "My granny was an excellent artist and what she lacks in capability she makes up for in artistic vision. She was recently put in the hospital for TB, and the doctors say that she doesn't have much longer to live. Considering Sai is one of her favorite artists, I figured an autograph would bring some joy to some of the finale moments of her life." The story worked better than Tenten hoped because Kabuto's looked like he was about to break down into tears.

"That was *sniff* one of the saddest stories that I've ever heard." The snow haired man started to pull himself together. "But I think I can help you."

"Oh? How so?" mused a surprised Tenten.

"Well, you didn't hear it from me, but I believe that Sai is still in the main exhibit area on the other side of the building. He didn't seem too thrilled when the party had to be moved to the ballroom."

"Do you think he's still there?"

"There's a strong chance he is."

"Oh thank you Kabuto." Tenten gave him a quick peck on the cheek and started to make a path through the bodies of sweaty dancers. Kabuto merely blushed and held his cheek. _Yeah man, I still got it._

* * *

><p>Tenten had finally made it out of the ballroom and was making her way to the opposite side of the building by following random signs as she went deeper, darker parts of the complex.<p>

_Man this place gives off a creepy feel. _Tenten thought. After waling for several minutes, Tenten thought she'd lost her way until she saw a bright light coming from the end of the corridor that she was walking down. The sunny glow seemed to be illuminating from the double doors at the end of the hall. Once she was there, she pushed her way into the candle lit exhibit. As she walked around her eyes took in the mass array of paintings, sculptures, and drawings made by various artists. Even though some were rather eccentric or too weird for her taste, there were quite a few that were really good-looking. One that caught her eye was a pastel painting of an adolescent girl holding a blue jay. Tenten noticed the indecisive look on the girl's face. She didn't seem to want to release the bird but knew she had to because the bird was struggling against her grasp. For some reason, Tenten started to feel connected to the young girl.

"Beautiful painting, isn't it?" Tenten's eyes grew to the size of saucers at the sound of the deep, monotone voice. She turned around quickly to meet the gaze of the person she had been looking for. Before her, stood the stoic painter in a pair of black jeans and a tight dark gray shirt under a black jacket. He seemed to be intrigued by his new guest.

"I take it that I scared you. Sorry, I have no manners. By the way my name is Sai, but I'm fairly certain you already knew that." His voice sounded so empty that the woman couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not.

"Oh it's quite all right. You just surprised me as all; I didn't think anyone was in here." Tenten adjusted her beret while looking him up and down. _By the way he dresses; he doesn't seem to be much of an exciting guy. _

"Trying to get away from the noise?" Tenten nodded. Sai sighed and continued on. "You know it's really sad when something that was going to be a celebration of the arts turns into nothing more than a party full of drunken people dry humping each other. People make me sick." Sai walked over to painting and lightly touched it. "Not many people appreciate the value of master pieces such as this." He didn't notice his new visitor walk up beside him.

"I know it depresses me because this pretty painting has such a deeper meaning. It is one that everyone can easily relate to." Sai looked at her intrigued.

"And what is that?" _Does this woman even know what she's talking about?_

"The struggle to hold on to innocence. The young girl is a teenager who is forced to grow up and become a more mature person, while the bird represents the innocence that she is trying to hold on to. Although she tries, she realizes that she can't keep it forever and that she will grow to be as corrupted as society wants her to be." Tenten was lost within the depths of the painting. _No one wants to grow up too fast._

Internally Sai was shocked that she could even make such an in depth analysis, but he didn't let it show. _Perhaps I misjudged her. _The pale man turned from the painting and offered her an elbow.

"Would you care to walk around this exhibit with me? I've never met a woman that respected art like you before." Tenten nodded and she wrapped her arm around his. The couple started to happily stroll around the showroom taking in the beauty of all the artwork. As they walked, Sai turned to his new acquaintance.

"By the way I didn't catch your name."

"I go by Mika Yamamoto." Sai smiled a genuine smile and faced the front. _Mika I like the sound of that._

* * *

><p><em>15 Minutes Later…<em>

Amongst the ocean of party goers, there was a lone man standing off to the side slowly sipping his sake. His eyes were currently focused a sexy blonde dancing with two trampy looking Lady Gaga wannabe's. The ginger wrinkled his nose in disgust as he turned his attention to the masked man approaching him.

"Hey Sassy, why are you being such a party pooper? Join in on the fun." Tobi was obviously drunk off of his ass.

Sasori started to look very peeved. "Unlike you I am actually doing my job by trying to see if I can find Sai before that whore does. How did we lose sight of him anyway?"

"I dunno, I kinda lost him after we all got moved from the art exhibit. He's probably off somewhere admiring some stupid painting."

Sasori gasped. "That's it! Tobi, let's move." The undercover officer grabbed Tobi by his sleeve and started to pull him towards the exit.

"Awe but they're playing my favorite song." whined Tobi as he hesitantly let Sasori drag him away from the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Tenten and Sai had just finished looking around and now they were sitting on the outside patio talking.<p>

"You know I'm having a lovely time with you Sai." Tenten purred dreamily. "You seem so different from other guys. Have you always been that way?"

Sai chuckled. "I guess you could say that, I never really fit in anywhere. I guess that is how I became who I am today. Because I refused to be what others told me to be, I became my own person. Clearly, you know how that worked out." The pretty woman smiled and he grinned in return. "But still, even with the fame and fortune, I still feel like to loser kid from high school. I feel like I'm missing something." A lost expression appeared on his face.

Tenten started to get excited. _He's venerable now, here's my chance._ "You know what Sai? I feel that way too sometimes and I completely understand. There are times when I need someone to talk to, too." Tenten took a sharpie out of her pocket and grabbed Sai's hand. She scribbled a number upon his palm. "Whenever you need someone to talk to, call me."

Sai looked at him his palm and back at Mika. "It is comforting to know I have a shoulder to lean on. Hey I was wondering if you-" A crash was heard from inside the gallery along with some cursing.

"Dammit Tobi, I told you to be careful." A scolding voice harshly whispered.

"Well excuse me if that mannequin decided to run over my foot!" A higher voice yelled that sounded in pain. Sai heaved a deep moan and rubbed his temples.

"Shit, it's those two again."

"Who are they?" Tenten asked with her stomach sinking.

"There kind of like my bodyguards except even more annoying. I think you'd better leave." He pointed to a path that led off of the patio. "If you go that way and around the building you will end up in the parking lot.

_Awe I was just starting to have fun. _"Until we meet again." Tenten squeezed his hand one more time and ran off of the patio. When Sai heard footsteps behind him, he turned to meet a redhead with an injured brunette accompanying him.

"Sasori, Tobi are you enjoying the party?" Sai asked emotionless.

"Yes but we were looking for you. Were you talking to someone out here?" Sasori looked around for signs of another person.

"No, it's just me here; the party scene isn't really my thing." He pointed to Tobi's foot. "I think that we should get him some medical attention. I'll go find some ice, you two wait here." Sai then vanished into the building. Sasori looked skeptical. _I knew I heard another voice. What is keeping from us? _

"Sasori, sorry to interrupt you but I think my foot is swollen," Tobi whined. "I think I need to sit down. Sasori rolled his eyes and helped Tobi into the chair opposite of where Sai was just sitting. _Next time I do a job, I'm requesting a different partner._

**A/N: So did you guys like this chapter? Review please! The next chapter is where Hinata meets Naruto. To make sure that I write it to its full potential, it will be a while before I update again. For all of you exasperated Naruhina fans, you won't have to wait much longer! Also copy and paste this link into Google search and click on the first link to sign this petition: petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net. It's basically saying that if a story has too much cursing, sex, or violence it will get deleted. That is not cool.**


	14. Chapter 13: And So The Plot Thickens…

**A/N: Hola loves, here's the chapter that you all have been waiting for! I'd like to thank Uzumaki Ricky for helping come up with an idea for this chapter. You're awesome man. Anyway, here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shiitake mushrooms.**

Chapter 13: And So The Plot Thickens…

_FFF Townhouse…._

It was getting to be rather late as Hinata tried to wait up for Tenten and the others. Figuring that they wouldn't be back for a while, the pale eyed beauty decided to go to bed early. After she brushed her teeth and put on her baby blue night gown, she stood in front of her dresser mirror and grabbed her hair brush. Once Hinata started to brush her hair, she remembered that tomorrow she had her big mission.

_This is the first job that I've had in a while; I hope I'm not rusty. _Hinata giggled to herself at the silly possibility. It was highly unlikely that anyone could resist her innocent charm, not even a playboy like Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. She remembered when she was younger; she never had much confidence in her body image. She thought her eyes made her look alien-like, her skin made her like sickly, and her boobs and butt were way out of proportion. Many girls in elementary school used to tease her by calling her names like "E.T." or "Casper the ugly ghost". Sometime the poor Hyuga would cry herself to sleep at night wishing she was pretty like everyone else. When Hinata finished brushing her last lock, she went and sat on her bed and looked down at her feet.

_Those weren't the best times of my life. But somehow he made it better._ Kiba, her childhood friend, was always there to protect her when she needed him whether it was from bullying girls or perverted little boys. His wild appearance and aggressive personality guaranteed that no harm came to her. Hinata was devastated when his family had to move, and she never saw him again after that. Hinata's eyes became a little misty.

_I wonder how he's doing now. _Not trying to fill herself with sad memories, Hinata picked up Naruto's mission folder to get her mind off Kiba. After, she reached under her bed and pulled out the orange folder, she started scanning over any files might have over looked. When she started to reach the end of his file, a picture fell out onto her lap. When the brunette picked it up, she was intrigued to see that it was a picture of the Uzumaki with a busty blonde sitting on his lap wearing a black strapless corset with matching bunny ears. The two seemed to be at a party as there were people dancing in the background with scantily clad women. Hinata instantly recognized the venue.

_This guy partied at Playboy Mansion? _Her indications were right when she flipped the photo over to discover even more information. It read:

**This photo was taking a Playboy mansion approximately two years ago. The woman sitting on Uzumaki's lap goes by Samui. She was playmate of the year at the time, and at that moment, Uzumaki's latest sweetheart. As of two months ago, the pair is no longer together.**

"TWO MONTHS AGO?" Hinata screamed to herself incredulously. _How does she expect me to hook up with this guy that just recently broke up with his girlfriend? _The worn-out Hyuuga groaned and fell back on her bed. _This mission just got a hell of a lot more difficult._

* * *

><p><em>In an expensive looking condo in West Tokyo…<em>

"Oh yeah, harder!" a desperate feminine voice screeched. Her handsome partnered continued to pound in to her from behind. Grabbing her hips, the sweaty blonde started to ram his length into her more briskly as she moaned in approval before biting into a black pillow. The man bit his lip as he was almost at his limit. After a couple more thrusts she came and her squirted his hot seed inside of her. Exhausted he collapsed onto his new fuck-buddy. After catching his breath, he rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. He felt delicate limbs encircled his left arm and a soft tuft of hair lay on his chest.

"You were amazing, Naruto." The black haired female murmured. "You up for a round three?"

"I don't know Saki, I'm really not in the mood." Before the brunette could protest an impetuous cellphone ring interrupted her. Naruto apologized and reached over to his night stand to look at the screen for the caller's ID. Once he saw who is was, he polity excused his self and went into his private, marble bathroom. After he closed the door, he pressed the answer button.

"What is it teme? I'm really busy?"

"Yeah right dobe," an apathetic voice answered. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you during one of your usual late night specials, but I actually have something important to talk to you about."

"Fine Sasuke, just spit it out." Spat the impatient Uzumaki.

Ignoring Naruto's rudeness the Uchiha continued on, "When I was looking over the V.I.P guest list, I noticed that your Godfather invited a few extra people of his own, including a certain blonde."

Naruto's mood shifted from annoyed to being very grave. "What a minute, you don't mean-"

"I'm afraid so." Sasuke was scared of telling Naruto this, but he knew that he would find out sooner or later. After a very long, uncomfortable pause, Naruto spoke again in a subdued tone.

"Is that all you have to tell me."

"Naruto are you ok-"

"Is that all you have to tell me Sasuke." Naruto icily cut in. "Because if that's so then I can get back to work." He could hear to Uchiha sigh over the phone.

"Yes that is all. I'll see you at the party tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp."

"You know I'll be the first one there." Before anymore more words could be said, the spiky haired blonde hung up the phone and placed it on the bathroom counter. He put his hands on either side of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. Brilliant blue orbs stared right back at him as he seemed to be staring into his own soul.

_So The Pervert invited her eh? He must be out of his damn mind if he thinks I'll get back with that bitch. _Naruto stood up straight and walked back into his bedroom to see his lady friend starting to get dressed. She had just hooked up her bra when she felt a strange hand begin to unhook it again.

"I thought you said that you were tired." Saki said with a smirk.

"I thought you said you wanted a round three." Naruto whispered huskily as he kissed her neck. Lightly moaning, Saki turned around to pull the blonde man onto the bed. Vociferous cries and whimpers started to fill the condo and even pierced through the bulletproof glass windows.

Good thing they were on the top floor.

* * *

><p>It was 11:30 a.m. when three bumbling figures burst into the front door to Tobi's apartment.<p>

"Hey be careful you guys! I don't have the money to be replacing doors!" the apartment owner warned while being carried to the couch. He had his left arm around Diedara and his right and Sasori.

"Oh shut up Tobi! You're lucky we didn't leave your ass with that crack head downstairs!" an angry ginger argued while helping Deidra put Tobi on the couch. After Tobi was settled, Diedara put his hands on his hips and arched his back cringing as he heard his joints pop.

"Damn Tobi, you need to lay off the dango. I never knew you were that heavy!"

Despite his loud mouth, the blonde's words fell on death ears as Tobi was already fast asleep. Deidara was getting ready to kick him in the balls before Sasori stopped him.

"Don't waste your time with that idiot." Sasori spoke in a sedative voice to calm Diedara down. It seemed to work as the blonde's anger seemed to deflate. Being a little bit more civilized, he walked over to chair adjacent of the sleeping man and sat down. Sasori continued to stand.

"Nagato isn't going to be happy about tonight's turn of events." Sasori said.

Deidara put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Tell me about it I'm not even looking forward to hearing his mouth. How did you two lose track of Sai anyway?"

Sasori just shook his head. "It's pointless to talk about it now. What's important now is to find out who Sai was talking to before Tobi blew our cover."

"When I went with Sai to get some ice for Tobi's foot, I noticed that something was scribbled on his palm. It looked like a phone number. When I question him about it he just shrugged his shoulders and washed it off. I knew he already had it memorized."

"Damn," Sasori grumbled, "it looks like the girl has already made contact with Sai. We're going to have to keep a closer eye on him."

"That's easy for you to say, Sai is a difficult person to keep track of. He doesn't even answer his phone half the time when I call." Deidara was starting to get frustrated; this bitch was going to be a lot of trouble. "Anyway did Nagato inform you that there's going to be a party tomorrow at Club Shuriken?"

Sasori raised his eyebrow. "No, what party?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is hosting a party in honor of his father, Jiraiya. It's supposed to start tomorrow at eight."

"Isn't the latter a famous movie director?" Deidara nodded. "And let me guess. Nagato wants us to attend the party just in case one of those shady ladies shows up?"

"Ding, ding, ding you are correct! And not only is he going to be present, but also Sasuke Uchiha of Sharingan &Co., and the famous restaurant chain owner, Choji Akimichi. In fact, he wants the three of us to attend to the party and each one of us to shadow one of them incase anything interesting happens."

The ginger put a hand on his forehead as he gave on exasperated sigh. "And just how are we supposed to do that. Tobi here can't even walk much less got to a party, and the doctor that was conveniently at the gallery said that he should keep off it for at least three days!"

The blonde artist put his hands up defensively. "Whoa, whoa calm your nerves, Sassy. I called in a favor without Nagato knowing since Tobi is out of commission."

"What kind of favor?" Sasori looked skeptical as he crossed his arms.

"Oh you will see tomorrow." Diedara covered his mouth to stifle a yawn. "That's enough talking for one night, I'm going to bed. Do you think Tobi will mind if I stay the night?"

"With the way he's knocked out, I doubt he's mind if you completely moved in." Diedara laughed as stood up to stretch again. While Sasori began to walk to Tobi's bedroom, the ginger stopped midway and turned his head. "By the way, I don't know where you're going to sleep because Tobi only has one bed and I don't like sharing." Sasori then made his way to Tobi's bedroom, lightly closing the door behind him.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" The crafty blonde went to the bedroom door and turned the knob to see if it was locked which of course it was. Without being deterred in the slightest, Diedara pulled a bobby pin out of his hair and giggled evilly as he heard the shower from Tobi's bathroom turn on. _You won't get away from me Sassy, I love to play dirty._

* * *

><p><em>The following morning…<em>

Hinata had just woken up and came down stairs for some breakfast to see that all of her FFF friends, minus Temari, were eating happily and making light conversation. Tenten was at the stove frying some eggs with a cell phone in her hand, while Sakura and Ino were chatting away at the breakfast table while sipping their coffees. Hinata took at seat opposite of Sakura next to Ino.

"Did Lady Temari already leave for work?" the sleepy Hyuuga yawned softly while covering her mouth.

"Yeah," answered Ino, "she said that she had had to go in early because the Nara had a big meeting and she needed to be there to take notes." Hinata nodded and got up to grab a cereal bar from the pantry.

"Do you think she's gotten anywhere with him yet?" the pinkette interjected to which the blonde just shrugged her shoulders."

"Hell if I know. Speaking of which, aren't you and Hinata supposed to be heading the Club Shuriken tonight to scope out your men?"

"Oh that reminds me!" Sakura turned her attention to the Hyuuga who sat back down at the table. "Hinata, you have to help me pick out an outfit tonight, I have no idea what to wear." Hinata sighed heavily but put on a bright smile nonetheless.

_Oh Hell, here we go again. _"I'd love to help you, Sakura. By the way, Ino aren't you supposed to be coming too?" The blondey nodded to which Sakura raised an eye brow.

"Why is this my first time hearing this?"

Ino shrugged and looked uninterestingly at her nails. "I don't know, I could have sworn I mentioned it before. Besides, I'm really not looking forward to going."

"Why?" Hinata and Sakura inquired in unison.

"Because while you two get to hit on sexy, rich gentlemen. I have to work my way into the heart of an overweight, pussy. I mean he looks like such a softie!"

"Oh Ino don't be so mean!" Tenten scolded her. She had sat down and started eating while Ino was talking only to stop med-chew when she heard the fat comment. "He might not be so bad, give him a chance."

"That's easy for you say, you have attractive artist. By the way, how did your mission go last night?"

The brunette instantly got an evil gleam in her eye. "I have him eating out of the palm of my hands. He's one of those 'no one under stands me' type of guys. He's so helpless that I think he's already developed a little crush on me. It won't take long for him to completely trust me, so I can drain him dry." Tenten finished up her speach with an evil laugh gaining a bunch of wary looks especially from a young paled eyed woman.

"Tenten, it might not be as easy as you think."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well," the Hyuga continued, "when a person had recently been emotionally wounded by someone they care about, or used to it on a regular basis, they tend to not trust many people. That goes for new people that come into their lives. Think about it, you might be able to get Sai to open up to you, but that doesn't mean he's going to let you in to his life so easily." An awkward silence washed over the table and everyone looked at Tenten who just smirked.

"Wow Hinata who knew you were such a feelings expert. Maybe we should retire Big Bootie Judy as your nickname and call you Dr. Phil instead." The table entire table erupted in laughter except Hinata who sported a new blush.

"Oh hush up Tenten, I'm only speaking on what I have experience with. I was abandoned by my family and all." All the laughter immediately halted as they all started to feel guilty especially Tenten.

"Oh, I sorry Hina, I completely forg-"

"Don't worry about it." The Hyuga said rather distantly. "Besides, what I'm more concerned about is how I'm going to have to pursue a guy who already has major baggage of his own." Hinata then told them about what she found in Naruto's folder last night.

"Don't worry about that whore." Ino spoke with the wave of her hand. "Once he gets a good look at you and your hot bod at tonight's party, Naruto will forget all about what's-her-name."

Hinata smiled seemingly reassured. _I sure hope your right. _"Sakura do you want me to help you pick out your outfit for tonight, now?" The pinkette's eyes lit up and agreed. After pouring out her cold coffee, she and Hinata went to her room leaving Ino and Tenten alone. After a couple minutes, of silence Tenten's phone buzzed over by the stove where she left it.

"Who could be texting you this early?" asked the nosey blonde.

"It's just Sai, he's been texting me all night. I'll answer it later."

"Oooohhh sexy late night chats. Sounds erotic." Giggled Ino to which Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always have to make something as innocent as text sound so negative?" Having finished her breakfast, the brunette got up to wash her plate. Not long after her, Ino put her coffee mug in the sink and sexily whispered into Tenten's ear.

"Because that's what FFF members do best." The blonde playfully pinched Tenten's butt and gleefully skipped out of the kitchen before latter could do anything.

_Crazy bitch. _Tenten grinned shaking her as she answered Sai text before her phone vibrated into the sink.

* * *

><p><em>2:30 p.m. in Tobi's apartment…<em>

_Okay this is just weird even for me. _Tobi thought as he sat between an angry Sasori and a sheepishly looking blonde.

_I know Sasori doesn't like Deidara all too well but he hasn't said one word to him all day. _The masked man thought as he remembered early this morning when he woke up to a loud crashing sound followed by a yelp. Startled he looked in the direction of the sound to see the ginger in the kitchen holding a frying pan while glaring at Deidara who now had a large bump on his head. When Tobi asked what happened all Sasori did was place the pan back on the stove and turn on the burner while Deidara grumpily asked Tobi if he had an ice pack. After that, the three had an awkwardly silent breakfast. Sasori viciously cut into his pancakes like he was lacerating someone's body, while the blonde quietly ate his very cold cereal.

Being fed up with the silence, the spikey haired man bit the bullet and asked them what was wrong.

"Soooo…." He casually started. "You two seem unusually quiet today, did something happen last night while I was sleeping. I was knocked out pretty hard." Tobi shifted uneasily as Sasori shot Diedara a nasty look.

"Oh nothing happened last night. It's just that some people don't know how to respect their own team mate's privacy." The blonde, who was fed up with Sasori's sour mood, snapped his head towards the ginger.

"I don't know why certain people are so pissy. They always have to take things so seriously when they need to learn how to have fun." Deidara grabbed the remote of Tobi's lap and turned the TV to Animal planet where a pride of lions were getting ready hunt some buffalo.

A tick mark appeared on Sasori's temple. "You would think that SOME people would be considerate of other people's feelings and not let their childish 'pranks' get in the way of that, particularly when it involves following someone into the shower!" Tobi looked horrified. Not at the story but at the fact that Sasori's eyes were burning with rage as they glowered at Deidara.

Not backing down Deidara growled, "Well SOME people need to learn how to lock a damn door."

"I SAW NO NEED TO LOCK THE BATHROOM DOOR CONSIDERING THE BEDROOM DOOR WAS ALREADY LOCKED! THAT DIDN'T STOP YOU FROM BARGING IN THOUGH!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS! YOU DIDN'T SEEM SO LIVID WHEN I GRABBED YOUR-" a loud wrapping sound on the front door cut Deidara off at the last minute. Calming himself down, he sprang up to go answer it.

"Hfmp, anyone needs me, I'll be in the bathroom taking a leak. I'll make sure to barricade the door this time though." With his nose in the air, Sasori got up and left to go do his business leaving a rather nervous looking Tobi. The masked man turned his attention to the door where Diedara was greeting their new visitor. After letting him in, Tobi got a better view of the man. He wore a plain black shirt with jeans and had medium length silver hair slicked back with distinctive purple eyes. He appeared to be on friendly terms with Diedara.

"It's been a while you bastard." He greeted the blonde cheekily.

"It's nice to see to, Hidan. Insane as ever I see." Motioning Hidan over to the couch, Diedara introduced him to Tobi.

"Tobi, this is Hidan. While you wait for your foot to heal, Hidan will be acting as your replacement." Tobi shook his head to acknowledge him.

_Hidan. Now where have I heard that name before? _"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hidan gave Tobi a fake smile. "Likewise, this is a nice shit hole you got here. It's better than the last place I lived at. Then again, I suppose any dump would be better than a trap house." Hidan laughed and raised his hand to give Tobi a high five. "Am I right?" Tobi left him hanging and just gave him a blank stare to which the silver haired man brushed off and faced Diedara.

"Hey 'Dara ya got any snacks in this joint? The bus ride from Shinjuku was murder on my appetite." Deidara pointed towards that kitchen to which Hidan went in and made himself at home in the refrigerator. While he was out of earshot, Tobi grabbed Deidara's sleeve and roughly pulled him own to eyelevel.

"How long is this asshole going to be here? I don't take well to douche bags."

"As soon your foot heels the hell up. You'd better be lucky he came or your little accident could have fucked all of us over." Deidara whispered yanking his sleeve away from Tobi to walk into the kitchen.

As soon as Deidara left, Sasori came back into the room looking somewhat soother. He noticed that Tobi looked bothered.

"Did I miss something? What's wrong?"

"Deidara's idea of help just arrived and he's raiding my refrigerator. He says his name is Hidan." At the sound of that name the hairs on the back of the ginger's neck stood straight up and his complexion became three shades paler.

_No, it couldn't be him._ Sasori's suspicions were confirmed when he looked in the kitchen to see the silver haired man tearing into a chicken leg while Deidara gaped in disgust. Sasori quickly sat beside Tobi on the sofa and grabbed his arm alarmingly.

"Tobi, don't you know who that is!"

"No, should I care."

"Yes, you fucking should that's Hidan! He's one of the Macabre Brothers!"

Tobi nearly fainted right then and there as his heart dropped into his stomach. "You can't mean the multiple murderers, that's impossible! They're supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah well, they've allegedly died 17 times now. Some even say that their immortal!"

Tobi gasped as he held onto Sasori. "I am VERY scared now, Sasori!"

The ginger haired man sighed and rubbed Tobi's back, "You're not the only one." Sasori turned to look at the serial killer laughing at a joke the blonde just made. _Deidara, what the hell, have you gotten us into now!_

* * *

><p><em>6:00 pm at Club Shuriken…<em>

It was a busy evening as people were running left and right trying to get organized for tonight's party. Inside the club, workers were getting tables ready, polishing the floors, preparing the food, and so forth. Amongst the bustling crowd one could make out a spiky haired blonde barking out orders left and right.

"I want these floors spotless and those tables bussed. This place needs to be in Grade A condition for the party tonight." Naruto was so busy ordering people around he didn't notice Sasuke walk up behind him.

"Hey dobe." The Uchiha greeted coolly.

"What? Oh, it's you Sasuke." Naruto turned to fully face him. "Did you do all of the stuff I told you to do?"

"Affirmative, I phoned up all of Jiraiya favorite Playmates and they should be arriving shortly."

"What about the cake?"

"Choji Akimichi just showed up and he is working on it now."

For the first time today, the Uzumaki smiled and place both his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "Man I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sasuke played brushed away his hands. "You'd be as disorganized and inattentive as ever. Before I forget, I've been meaning to ask you if you're alright. You didn't seem too thrilled when I told you she was com-"

"Sasuke, right now my priorities aren't on my ex-girlfriend." Naruto retorted cutting the brunette off. "I have no problem with Samui coming to the party, after all Jiraiya invited her, not me."

"Look man, I just don't want you to make a scene with her like you did the last time." Before the blonde could respond, a petite girl with glasses walked up to the pair and tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Uzumaki but could you come here for a second. The ice sculpture just arrived and we don't know where to put it."

"Whelp, duty calls." Naruto sighed and looked at the Uchiha one more time before walking off with the girl. "I'll see you later Sasuke."

The brunette nodded to the blonde who was already leaving with one of the assistants. _Please, don't do anything stupid tonight. _With that last thought, Sasuke left the venue to prepare for tonight.

* * *

><p><em>7:30 pm at the FFF Townhouse….<em>

Tenten was sitting in the living room polishing one of her handguns when she heard the front door open. It took her by surprise when an exhausted looking Temari walked in.

"Oh Milady how was you day at work?" Even with Tenten's chipper greeting, Temari still found herself lazily walking over the couch where she was sitting and clumsily flopping down beside the brunette and kicked off her heels.

"To say that I am pooped is an understatement. I thought that damned meeting would never end!" Despite her exhaustion, the FFF leader noted Tenten rather casual outfit of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. "I thought you were going out with the other girls tonight."

Tenten stopped polishing her 35 millimeter. "Yeah, I thought about going, but I had my fun last night. Besides, my man isn't even going to be there. Huge parties aren't his thing."

"Oh I see. Speaking of men, that stubborn Nara hasn't succumbed to any of my advances yet. I even went so far as to purposely drop a pencil so he could look up my skirt while he even presented that boring ass slide show today. And you know what? That bastard didn't even look my way." Tenten was about to laugh her ass of before she caught sight Ino walking into the living room. Looking like she was straight out off the runway, Ino donned strapless purple dress that stopped mid-thigh, joined by the fishnet stockings and a pair of black stilettos that elongated her legs. As the blonde twirled, the ensemble sparkled like diamonds under the light. Finishing her pirouette, the blonde placed a confident hand her hip.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"For what?" Tenten and Temari said in unison.

"Are you kidding me? Do you two not see the graceful being that stands before you?" Ino screamed not in the mood for jokes.

"All I see is an over glittered Bratz doll." While the pair laughed at Tenten's innocent insult, they both stifled their laughter before Ino literally blew a fuse.

"Oh calm down girl you know we're just teasing you. You look fantastic. Where are Sakura and Hinata?" Temari started to look in the direction Ino came in.

"I don't know." Ino pouted. "Last time I checked Sakura was trying to force Hinata into an outfit and the latter was not giving up without a fight. But seeing as how Sakura can be rather persuasive, I think we know who won there." The two brunettes nodded their heads in agreement; both terrified of what outfit Sakura had forced the innocent Hyuuga to wear. Suddenly, a startling rampage of footsteps sounded out of nowhere followed by the slamming of the front door. The once conversing trio was befuddled in confusion until they saw Sakura walk in wearing a neon pink romper with daring side cut outs and a sweetheart neckline covered in black mesh. Her outfit was completed by a pair of black and pink wedge sneakers.

"Come one, Ino we have to go before Hinata changes her mind about the outfit I made her wear." The pinkette didn't even leave room for the blonde to ask questions as she was already pulling her out of the living room and through the front door. She and Ino yelled there goodbyes to the two brunettes before slamming the front door behind them. Tenten and Temari just stared at each other before the former finally spoke.

"That outfit must have been majorly slutty if Hinata didn't want us to see her in it."

"All I know is that those girls better not screw up tonight, this could be their biggest breakthrough yet. Anyways, I'm going to go soak in a long, warm bath." Picking up her heels, Temari slowly stood up and painfully started to limp out of the living room. Tenten shrugged and was getting ready to start polishing again before Temari called to her.

"By the way text, Hinata and tell her not to hang around any street corners.

"How come?"

"If Sakura really dressed her like she dresses herself then Hinata might be mistaken for prostitute which might draw unwanted attention."

Laughing hysterically, Tenten shook her head and continued to polish her gun as Temari went to her bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>In The Club Shuriken Parking Lot…<em>

Even from the side view of the parking lot, one could tell that the club would be packed tonight as there were people lined up out the door and into the street. Flashing lights and neon glares created an alluring sight by reflecting of the figures of V. who clearly didn't have to wait in line. It took at least 10 bodyguards to keep the paparazzi at bay when the guest of honor showed up along with his Godson, Naruto Uzumaki. The pair was accompanied by six other buxom, artificial looking women that were dressed in revealing attire. A particular pale eyed beauty took notice of one specific woman with short blonde hair and a busty figure that was clinging to Naruto's arm.

"That's her." Hinata pointed over the steering wheel to the blonde who was heading inside beside Naruto. Her pink haired friend glanced over from the passenger side to get a better view.

"Oh, that's the skank you're worried about? She looks so plastic that I bet 'Made in China' is stamped to her ass." Hinata gave hearty laugh before Ino started to tap on her window from the outside and gave her the thumbs up sign. The blonde had left only five minutes to go to see if she could find another way in.

"Looks like she found another door, let's go." Hinata nodded towards the pinkette and then they exited the vehicle quietly and swiftly followed Ino to their newly found entrance. Pretty soon, they found themselves at the rear entrance of the kitchen where the door had been left open.

"I didn't see anybody guarding this door, now's our best chance." Ino whispered. Going in single file with Ino leading and Sakura bringing up the rear, the women snuck in through the back door and made their way through the kitchen without catching any attention from busy cooks and bustling waiters. With some hasty navigation, Ino found the door leading to the club. Telling other girls to wait behind, the blonde opened the door to peer outside to make sure no one saw them leave. When the ghost was clear, she signaled Hinata and Sakura and the three quickly left the kitchen and made their way to the heart of the club.

To say Shuriken was packed was an understatement. The entire venue was jam-packed with party goers and A-Listers alike as they all seemed to be lumped into one raving crowd.

"Oh my goodness, I think I just saw, Drake!"

"Ino this isn't the time to be going starry eyed." Sakura scolded. "Remember the mission."

"Oh fine." Ino pouted while making a mental note to get Drake's number later. "Let's move to someplace quieter." Going off to a sitting area on the side, the girls went over a quick run through of their tactics for tonight.

"Okay," Sakura started off. "I'm fairly certain the guys Hinata and I are looking for are in the VIP lounge, so we'll head there."

"Where are you headed, Ino?"

"The only place where a big person like Choji would be at, Hinata, the buffet counter." Ino rolled her eyes. She really hoped Choji at least had decent table manners. "From the looks of it, you guys are going to need help if you want to get past that buff looking security guard." Ino pointed towards a seven foot man who was about as wide as the entrance he was guarding that had 'The Dream Lounge' labeled over it in fancy cursive writing.

Hinata winced. "How are we going to get past that monster?"

"Don't worry chick, I got it covered. Whenever you see the door cleared, you and Sakura make a break for it."

"What are you up to now Ino?" Sakura looked very suspicious.

"Oh you'll see." The blonde stood up and walked to the bar where some random white haired guy had left his drink unguarded while talking to a girl wearing a cheetah print leotard. Using her chance, Ino pulled out two white pills out of her bra and dropped them in his drink watching them fizz slowly. Retreating back to the sofa where she had been sitting, she made the girls watch as the man took a sip from his tainted beverage. Not even five seconds later, he collapsed on to the floor, causing his lady friend to scream which made some of the attendees stop to look at the commotion. With the poor woman crying out for help, the two security guards rushed to her aid checking the man a pulse.

Ino signaled Sakura and Hinata. "Those knockout pills will keep him asleep for only a few more minutes, you two make a run for it now." With no time to waste, Sakura grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her towards the VIP entrance and made their way through the door. They quickly walked down the red carpeted hallway until they came to a black curtain.

"Okay Hina, this is it. Are you ready?" Sakura asked her pale friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's go." Pushing past the red velvet curtain, the two girls were astounded by the luxurious VIP room. The floor was dimly lit as glittering lights sparkled across the room. Plush chairs and fancy mirrors adorned the walls as they were graced by Japan's most elite socialites. Scanning over the room, the pinkette's emerald eyes spotted a blue eyed blonde across from the dance floor sitting with a man with spiky grey hair over by some leather couches where they were accompanied by some of the ladies they saw earlier along with a very pale man with long black hair.

"Isn't that the Uzumaki guy over there?" Sakura alerted Hinata while staring in his direction.

"Yep that's him." _He's even more handsome in person. _"How do I get his attention?"

"Well judging by the way Naruto is looking at that blonde girl who is dancing over there, I'd say actions speak louder than words." Hinata looked over to see Samui provocatively dancing to the song that was playing. The way her hips gyrated and her hair was swinging back in forth seemed to be captivating Naruto quite a bit. "Looks like you have some competition."

"I'll be damned if I do. Let's dance Sakura." The Hyuuga started to walk over to the dance floor only to notice that the pinkette wasn't following her.

Turning back and looking confused, Hinata asked, "Come Sakura what's the hold up." All Sakura did was point at Hinata's outfit. The Hyuuga looked down to see that she was still wearing her heavy grey jacket from earlier. She had thrown it on before they left the house because she was embarrassed of the outfit she had on underneath.

"What it's comfortable."

"Hinata, how can expect to get Naruto's attention away from that busty blonde looking like that." Hinata sighed and knew that there was no sense to argue with the truth. She slowly unzipped her jacket and hesitantly pulled it off.

"Are you happy now?" The curvy beauty grumbled tossing her jacket onto a nearby couch.

"Very. Now let's go." Sakura grinned happily as she escorted the now shy Hinata to the dance floor. As soon as the song changed to "Apple Bottom Jeans", they started dancing.

* * *

><p>"And she never knew the difference." The entire entourage laughed at the funny story Orochimaru just finished telling. Jiraiya, who was laughing the loudest, lightly punched his godson's arm that was stilling looking at the blonde playmate on the dance floor.<p>

"Wasn't that a hilarious story Naruto?"

"Huh what? Oh yeah, yeah that was a hilarious story." Naruto had barely been listening throughout the entire conversation.

Jiraiya raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh really? What was your favorite part?"

"Oh umm, you know the part with the man and the beer with the mask." Jiraiya looked at him like he was slow in the head. "Okay fine you caught me I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, I can tell. Your mind has been distracted by that girl the entire evening. The reason why I invited her was because I thought you to could fix what was broken between you. Now I see it is only hurting you worse as you watch her enjoy herself from afar."

"Oh you think." Naruto snapped but immediately regretting it when he saw his godfather's saddened face. "Look I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be this hung up over a girl but I am. However, that shouldn't matter now, this is your and Orochimaru's night, I shouldn't be clouding it over with my personal issues." After Jiraiya gave him a light pat on the back, Naruto excused himself and went to the bar to get another shot Patrone, leaving his godfather to flirt with the rest of the playmates. Once he was there, he ordered his drink and turned around to look at the dance floor once again. For the first time that night, his eyes weren't focused on his ex-girlfriend, but yet on another beauty.

Naruto watched as a dark blue haired woman with fair skin danced with another girl with pink hair. Despite that pinkette's skimpy outfit, his eyes were glued to the former's voluptuous body that was flattered nicely by her long sleeved white dress that was decorated with a colorful abstract print with a sexy plunging neckline that stopped just above her belly button. The blonde's eyes were entranced by the way she swung her hips to the upbeat music while still looking incredibly sexy. Naruto was just about to lose his mind when, like in the song that was playing, the pale woman turned around for her pink haired partner to playfully slap her big booty causing her to giggle insanely. Lucky for him, that was the last verse in the song, and all the dancers left to take a rest while the DJ lined up the next song.

Tearing his eyes away momentarily to sip his glass, Naruto saw that the woman he was just watching was now right beside him ordering a drink. He took that opportunity to talk to her.

"You have very intricate dancing skills. I never saw anyone dance so gracefully to a Flo'Rida song." The brunette woman laughed as she sipped on her martini.

"Why thank you. It's not every day that I get to dance in a place like this. This club has an amazing DJ."

"He sure as hell better be amazing, I'm not paying him $300 an hour just to play some shitty show tunes." As the pretty woman flashed him a smile, Naruto couldn't help but notice the fullness of her breasts.

_Damn those jugs are huge. I wonder what size they are. _They blonde mentality smacked himself. _No, no bad Naruto. Your becoming more like that pervert every day. Try to focus on her pretty necklace. _While Naruto tried to get his attention off her breasts, he started asking her random questions including where her pink haired friend had gone off to.

"Oh she left to go on the outside patio. She said she needed some fresh air."

"Oh air is good, especially when it's fresh. It's very good, fresh air that is." There was an awkward silence between them before the fair skinned woman chuckled softly.

"You are as funny as you are charming. By the way I didn't catch your name. My name is Hikari Hyuuga."

"Naruto Uzumaki. And did you say Hyuga? As in the Hyuga Cooperation's financing company?"

Hikari nodded. "However, I am no longer a part of that family, my mother married into the Hyuga family when she was 18. After seven years she had had enough with my father's cheating ways. After I turned six she divorced my father and moved to Tokyo."

Naruto was taken aback for a moment. "Oh I am so sorry. I had no idea."

"Oh silly, don't worry about it. Life's too short to let the negative stuff get you down." Hikari looked down into her martini glass and twirled the little umbrella. "I thought that I would never forgive my father for betraying my mother like that. As I grew older, I realized that if we spend most of our lives hating other people and wishing for things to be different then we will never be able get on with our own lives and look towards the future." Hikari glanced up at a Naruto again and flashed a big smile. "That's why I tend to be a little optimistic most of the time."

Naruto stared unconsciously at Hikari. Within just a few minutes of their conversation, she had just taught him the lesson of a lifetime. Looking over to the lounge area where he just left, he saw Samui laughing it up with his godfather. For a spilt moment, she detected him staring at her and gazed into his deep blue eyes. Breaking eye contact, Naruto noticed that people had started to flood the dance floor again now that the DJ had put on "Marvin Gay & Chardonnay". The blonde made a brash decision and placed his hand on Hikari's arm startling her for a moment because she has noticed the sudden swarm of people too.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Placing her glass down, Hikari left her drink at the bar and went arm and arm with her new dance partner to the disco styled floor. Getting into the groove rather smoothly, Hinata placed her back against Naruto and started to grind on him while the blonde placed his hand on her hips and followed her lead. He could fell Samui's eyes glaring into his backside but for the first time in long while, he didn't give a fuck.

Hikari smiled to herself as she swayed to the music. _Looks like I have him hook, line, and sinker. I wonder how Sakura's doing._

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later….<em>

Sakura was sitting by Sasuke Uchiha on the outside water fountain laughing at a story she had just told him. Sasuke found it so funny that there were tears coming out of his eyes.

"Were his eyebrows really that bushy?" Sasuke wheezed.

"Those shits were so hairy that I was afraid to touch them for fear that they'd grow legs and crawl off his forehead." Sasuke exploded in laughter again.

"You know Mai, how would you like to join me next week on trip to Italy on my private jet."

Sakura gasped. "Are you kidding me? I'd love too." Sasuke gave her a sexy smile and placed a hand on her lap.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're the first girl who has made me laugh like that in long time. Karin can't even make me laugh like that and she's my girlfriend."

Sakura pretended to be caught off guard. "Wait a minute. Did you just say you have a girlfriend?"

_Well there's no way of getting around it now. _"Yes but I really only consider her a friend with benefits." Sasuke was surprised he considered her a friend at all.

"Ohhh I see." The pinkette placed a hand on her hip. "Well, I don't want to cause any trouble between you two or anything."

Sasuke snorted. "Please, it's no trouble at all; I was planning to break up with her anyway. She is way too clingy."

Sasuke's words sounded like music to her ears. _Yes, now that the red headed bitch is out of the way, there's no one to get in between me and Sasuke._ While Sakura was busy mentally rejoicing that she failed to notice her cell phone was ringing in her pocket.

The Uchiha waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her reverie.

"You might want to answer that."

"Oh of course." The pinkette snatched up her phone and answered her text message. Reading it over very carefully, she quickly responded back and put her cell phone away. Standing up, she turned to Sasuke and bid her farewell.

"Leaving so soon?" he inquired.

"It seems like a friend of mine has just gotten admitted to the hospital. It's best if I left now." Before, she could leave, Sasuke stood up and grabbed her cheeks and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you later." He whispered seductively.

Sakura was frozen before she came to her senses. "Of course, goodbye Sasuke." Ignoring the alluring sound of the Uchiha's chuckle, the pinkette dashed into the VIP room before she was tempted to smash her lips against the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Having just exchanged numbers, Naruto and Hikari were sitting at the bar talking when Sakura ran up to them with her face flustered. Instantly worried, Hinata hopped to question her friend.<p>

"Mai, what's wrong?"

"Emi just texted me and said Ayame was just admitted to the hospital for a mild concussion. She says it looks bad."

Hinata placed both her hands over lips. "Oh my stars, we need to leave now." Before leaving, the brunette turned to Naruto and gave him a hug. Naruto blushed slightly at how her large breasts gave him a comforting warm feeling before she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I have to go. I'll call you later." Naruto smiled and waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it, I completely understand Kari." Hinata blushed at the new nickname. "Remember to stay positive, I hope your friend pulls through." Nodding to him one last time, Hinata left with Sakura and they dashed towards the exit of the lounge grabbing Hinata's jacket on the way out.

Outside of the lounge, Hinata hastily whispered towards Sakura. "Okay, now what did Ino's text really say?"

Without slowing down her pace one bit, Sakura began to explain, "You aren't going to believe this shit."

**A/N: Uh oh, cliffhanger. What did Ino's text really say? Is she in danger? Find out in the next chapter of "It's Nothing Personal Honey"!**


	15. Chapter 14: Nothing Ever Goes as Planned

**A/N: So I know that's been a while since I've updated. Since I've been going to this new school, I've experienced a major culture shock by actually having to do homework almost every night****. Anyways, due to numerous requests to continue on, I have finally found time in my busy schedule to update It's Nothing Personal Honey. Now let's do this.**

**Disclaimer: Fuck you mean? I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 14: Nothing Ever Goes as Planned

_A few hours earlier at Club Shuriken… _

Three rather shady looking gentlemen are sitting at a booth not too far from the bar. They are all dressed in black leather pants with matching jackets. Each wear a pair of black sunglasses to add to their mysterious appearances. The two slightly more manic of the trio sat together making small talk, while there obviously uncomfortable ginger counterpart sat across from them. Trying to block out the duo's conversation shift from AK47's to their favorite porn stars, the ginger started to scope out the club like he and his partners were supposed to be doing. He didn't spot anything too suspicious amongst the scene of party goers and groupies until a commotion erupted over by the bar. He instantly noticed the two security guards who were standing over by the VIP entrance rush to the fallen man's aid. In all the ruckus no one noticed two scantily dressed women rush into the VIP entrance.

_A distraction huh? Pretty clever_. Thought Sasori as he stared at Deidara and Hidan who craned their necks to see what all the fuss was about. "I think we may have found two of our trifling tramps." Sasori then gestured with his neck to the VIP entrance that was left unguarded. "Maybe you two should follow."

"Welp it was time that I got some action." Hidan stood up and stretched his limbs and pushed in his chair motioning for Deidara to get up. "Well, what are you waiting for Dei? Let's get a move on." Even though, they were to go as a pair, Hidan darted off barely giving his blonde friend time enough to get out of his seat. By the time Deidara was on his feet, Hidan had already made his way behind the velvet curtains.

"I suppose I should follow him. Hidan never makes the right decisions when it comes to handling women." The blonde laughed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, yeah well make sure Mr. Macabre there doesn't overdo it. We are still trying to keep a low profile." Deidara gave Sasori one of his signature smiles that could charm the pants off a conman.

"Don't worry if anyone can handle Hidan it's me." Turning on his heel, Deidara walked a couple of steps and looked back to see that Sasori was still seated. "You not coming?"

The ginger in question picked up his glass and begin nursing his half empty sake. "Go on without me. I already have a woman who seems to have caught my eye." Sasori didn't fail to notice the sexy blonde who hadn't accompanied the two women whom she'd been sitting with into the VIP entrance. Instead she began walking to the part of the club that contained the hibachi grill and sushi buffet. Sasori recalled that was where Choji Akimichi was supposed to be showcasing his latest dish.

Deidara shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself. Don't be afraid to message me if anything goes down." With that remark, the blonde ran past the velvety curtains to catch up with his irrational counterpart.

With those two gone, the redhead stood up and casually made his way past the bar and let the aroma of fried zucchini and onions guide his way to the hibachi grill. Once there, he saw Mr. Akimichi himself sitting on a nearby ottoman talking to the blonde woman who he suspected was the cause commotion back at the bar. Sasori causally took a seat on a plushy chair in the corner of the room that was next to an aquarium that was reflecting a series of strobe lights, not taking his eyes off the couple. He watched keenly as the blonde sensually placed her hand on Choji's lap never breaking eye contact while the chubby chef blushed furiously. Sasori nearly vomited in his mouth.

_If that slut thinks that she work her herself into his pants and then his wallet she has another thing coming!_

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Deidara I saw them go this way." Hidan was walking at brisk pace with no intention of slowing down to wait for his wheezing partner. The tired blonde tried to keep up, but he couldn't match Hidan's long strides.<p>

"I'm walking as fast as I can." Deidara huffed. "Keep your voice down we don't want those bimbos to hear us!"

"Oh don't get a hard on Dei. If there was one thing I learned from being in and out of the Shinjuku Correctional facility it was how to be a creep and how to turn a turkey bone into a dagger." Hidan slowed his pace but kept moving forward."

Deidara rolled his eyes and snorted. _Well, at least he had something to keep him occupied. _Just as they were about to round the next corner, Deidara heard voices and tugged on Hidan's jacket.

"The fuc-" Hidan yelled before Deidara slapped his left palm over the murderer's mouth before another word could be said. Using all of his might, the blonde pulled his much heavier partner to the nearest wall, not once letting his fingers slip. Hidan was mumbling several profanities behind Deidara's fingers and was about to throw a fit before the latter held a finger to his lips and peered behind the corner. His eyes met two security guards standing on either side of a black curtain. One was on the slim side with pale green hair and a curly mustache while his chubby counterpart was slightly tan with a beard as black as the night sky. Sweat started manifest on the back of the blonde spy's neck.

_What the Hell are they doing here? Aren't they supposed to be inside the lounge? _Before Deidara could ponder how they were supposed to get rid of them, the blonde was yanked away from the corner and thrown to the ground by his convict associate. Deidara's startled yet confused glare met Hidan's furious one.

Right before Hidan could raise Hell, Deidara pointed to the corner and gestured for Hidan to look around it. Biting his tongue Hidan stomped over and snapped his neck to get a better view of what had his partner so shaken. When he saw the two guards he simply shook his head and looked back at Deidara that was still on the ground giving him an annoyed look.

_And he was freaked about those two bozos? I could take both of them out with my eyes closed. _Not bothering to wait for Deidara, or even help him up, Hidan stormed around the corner in the direction of the two security guards. His partner scrambled to his feet and ran after him.

_Oh, shit shit shit. What is that idiot doing?! When those two guards see us were going to be-_ "Ooof!" Hidan had stopped abruptly about two paces in front of the men who were guarding the VIP entrance and it barely fazed him when Deidara ran in to his back. After detaching himself from Hidan's backside, Deidara stood beside his partner started thinking about how he should explain their current situation to the obviously upset guards. However, before he could open his mouth, Hidan beat him to the punch.

"So how about you two let us through?" Hidan stared dead into the eyes of the heavier guard whose aura radiated anger. Hidan did not to notice it.

"We will let you through as soon as we see a VIP ID." The fat cop stated tartly. He turned his head to Deidara. "From both of you."

"How'd you two even get back here anyway?" The slim cop pondered. "Natsu and Po should have meet you guys at the entrance and told us that you were coming."

_Those must have been the two guards that left their post to tend to the passed out guy._ Deidara took a deep breath. "Well you see fellas, we actually don't have any passes to get into the lounge. We are just looking for to friends of ours who seem to have gotten accidently lost and went down this way." Deidara saw Hidan give him a questioning look from the corner of his eye but Deidara ignored it.

The skinny cop arched one of his thin eyebrows and raised an arm to scratch his head. "The only two people who came down this way were two ladies who managed to sneak their way into the lounge. Once we were notified from the security video room, me and Jeff here stepped outside to prevent anybody else from getting through." The bearded guard sucked in his stomach and puffed out his chest to try to assert his authority, however he made himself look like penguin trying to take a dump. Hidan was about to burst out in laughter as tears filled his ducts before Deidara slapped him on the back. Quickly regaining his composer, the ex-con coughed into his fist and turned to speak to the other flushed man who was embarrassed by his partner's idiocy.

"Look, we don't want any trouble we just want to find our friends."

"Well, like Ike said, the only people who came down her were those two women from earlier. Now if you are mixed up with those two, then you two could help us search for them, but then all four of you would end up getting kicked out."

"Of the VIP lounge?"

"No out of the Club Shuriken." Before Hidan could protest, Jeff held up his hand. "Sorry, but thems the rules."

Ike then looked at Hidan very closely and squinted his eyes. "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?"

Hidan's voice got caught in his throat. "U-u-um you must have me confused with someone else."

"No I'm pretty sure I've seen you somewhere before." Ike started tapping his foot and used his left hand to tap his chin. "Now where was it?"

_Oh shit!_ Deidara could have choked on his own tongue then and there whereas Hidan looked like he was about to shit a brick. _There has got to be out of-_

Buzz…Buzz….

The vibration of his cell phone nearly scared the blonde right out of his skin. Jeff and Ike were equally as alarmed when they saw Deidara jump, while Hidan looked relieved now that the deafening silence had ended.

"Heh heh, excuse me for a minute." Deidara quickly took out his cellphone and spoke quietly into the receiver being mindful to watch he said.

"Hello….Oh Shizuki it's you! Is Kane with you? He is? Sano and I here will meet you two outside. See you there!" Hanging up his phone, Deidara grabbed Hidan's arm and callously started dragging him off in the opposite direction of the VIP lounge.

"We found our two friends. Both of them have massive hangovers and need to be driven home. Thanks for the help though." Before they could be questioned further, Deidara ran off with Hidan who was trying to regain his footing.

While Jeff looked dumbfounded, and opted to chase after the two, Ike discouraged him saying that it would serve no purpose too.

"Something is up with those two hooligans and it doesn't set right with me." Jeff grumbled. "I especially don't like the silver haired guy. He looks like he could have been on Japan's Top Wanted List." While Jeff through his head back in laughter and let his belly do a little dance, Ike's face ashened at Jeff's remark, which made him remember where he had seen the silver haired man's face.

"Holy fucking shit Jeffery, we need alert Mr. Uzumaki that there is an A-List criminal in his club!" Ike looked frantic while Jeff gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about Ike. Did you go off your meds again?"

Ike looked at the fat guard like he was the biggest idiot in the world. "Have you never heard of Hidan from the Macabre Brothers?"

"No, are they like the Black Veil Brides? You know I don't like the emo music." Ike gave himself a face palm and dragged his heavier partner into the VIP room.

_I don't get paid enough for this job, first I get stuck working with this fat ass, and I just let Japan's number one serial killer slip right through my fingers. _Ike shook his head while he let go of Jeff who still didn't know what was going on. Before, Jeff could babble on more about how his doesn't like screemo music, Ike told him to put a sock in it.

"Just shut up and help me find Mr. Uzumaki. This is going to be a long night."

* * *

><p>Sasori could not believe it, he had hit the mother lode! Every single piece of evidence that could link that blonde bimbo, or should he say <em>Ino<em>, and the rest of her FFF buddies to any burglaries, break ins, trasspassings, or exploitations between now and the past five year were all sitting in the palm of his hands. He didn't know whether it was because of his spy skills or simply dumb luck, but Sasori Rojas hand managed to get his hands on Ino Yamanka's cell phone and it only took two minutes.

The ginger giggled like a little school girl as he tried to keep himself quiet within the uniform closet of the secret break room that was behind the Hibachi grill. About 15 minutes after he started watching Ino and Choji, things started heating up between the two when Ino wouldn't stop playing with the zipper on the Akimichi jeans. Insisting that they continue their naughty behavior in a more private place, Choji whispered into her ear. While reluctantly getting off his lap, Ino followed him behind the hibachi grill. Sasori quietly followed behind them and caught the door the break room in the nick of time before it closed.

Silently shutting the door behind him, Sasori thought about how he was going to find his way around due to the room being encased in darkness except for the moonlight coming from the window in the back of the room. Hearing moans and groans coming directly in front of him, the red head instantly new it was the couple and that they probably made themselves comfy on a couch or something. Sasori debated on whether he should leave or not when he heard something hit the floor. Seeing a soft glowing the in darkness he instantly recognized as a cellphone with a pink background. Knowing it had to be Ino's, Sasori quietly walked over and grabbed for it just as the phone's light went off. He could smell the blonde's perfume as she was right in front of him looking for her cellphone. Quietly stumbling back on all the fours with the phone in his mouth, Sasori was for certain that he was going to be found out before Choji told her to forget about it and to come back and pleasure him some more. Mumbling that she'd look for it later. Ino got off the floor and went back to Choji where the moans sounded off yet again.

Inwardly sighing, Sasori stood up and fingered through the darkness looking for a place to hide. After running his ringers across the adjacent walls, his hands met a doorknob to which he carefully turned so it wouldn't squeak and pulled the door open to me meet a pitch dark walk in closet. Closing the door behind him the red head walked deeper into the closet, passing by coat and tripping over Crocs, until he was at the end and pressed his back to the wall and sled down until his butt hit the floor.

When he pressed a random button at the top of the phone the screen lit up. Sasori saw that the background of a white rose with a pink back drop behind it. Going straight to the text messages, Sasori bypassed the ones that were stupid forwards or sexy booty calls, and went straight to good stuff. He found numerous messages from women who were either on the FBI's top wanted list or women who were supposed missing and being pursued by the cops. The redhead also found out the names of the girls who were living with her and figured that the Temari lady that kept popping up in her texts must have been their leader and made a note to ask Nagato about her later. Knowing that two of them must have been the girls who snuck into the VIP lounge, Sasori came up with a devious plan.

First he texted Deidara told him to bring Hidan down to the break room door. Then he used Ino's phone and texted one of her collaborators that were at the party, Sakura, and told her to come to the break room, along with Hinata, because Ino had been captured. When Deidara and Hidan got there first, the latter would break the door down. Deidara would then flash his badge and arrest Ino on the spot. Hidan would then alert the security guards in the surrounding area. Once the Hinata and the other girl got there they would be ambushed by security and then taken down town.

Since then, Sasori believed that he had found enough evidence to put all of them, as well as their associates, behind bars for a very long time. He had already forwarded the more incriminating messages to Nagato and was just waiting for Deidara and Hidan to come barging through the door.

_This is the perfect plan. Not even those two idiots can mess this up._ Sasori grinned happily putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. _I can taste my promotion already._ Just when the ginger thought his plan could not and would not fail, he heard somebody break open the break room door. Sasori smiled and thought his plan was finally getting ready to be put into action. Except there was just one little problem.

He didn't hear Deidara's voice.

Instead he heard the sound of people screaming bloody murder and shrieking in terror. Sasori's blood went cold and his heart rate increased tenfold.

_No. This couldn't be because of them. _But the words that came out of the non-Deidara's intruder's mouth only confirmed his fears.

"Mr. Akimichi, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, but a shooting is taking place in the club."

"WHAT!" Sasori heard the chef shriek in terror. "By who?"

"All I know is that it is a silver-haired man who goes by the name of Hidan."

Sasori's heart dropped into his stomach._ Why does this always happen to me?_

And he thought he'd finally had it made.

**A/N: Review please, remember the more reviews I get the faster I update!**


	16. Chapter 15: Utter Chaos

**A/N: Hello my loves, I have a have some very important announcements to make. Some of them you will or won't like depending on what they are. But hey, it is what it is. **

**Well first, off my parents finally kicked my older sister of the house so now I defiantly have more quiet time to write more stories and develop more chapters of ****It's Nothing Personal Honey.**** In other words, you can be expecting more frequent updates of at least 2,000 words or more. However, when I update again next Tuesday that will be my last chapter until after Thanksgiving break. Now that's enough of my babbling, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: And who said I own Naruto?

Chapter 15: Utter Chaos

A frightened Ino lay on her back, while she let the information she had just received sink in. She was thankful that Choji's enormous form had blocked the sight of her disheveled appearance from the person who had barged on them. While the young man frantically spoke 100 words per millisecond, Ino discreetly pulled up the top to her dress that was pulled down during her tryst with Choji. While trying to stick her arms through her spaghetti straps, the platinum blonde tried to make sense of what the sputtering man was saying.

"Everything is insane! One minute I was taking some shrimp and caviar to Dr. Dre's table, and the next a bullet whizzed over my head." The poor boy took a deep breathe to recollect himself and laid a palm on his crown. "I think he took some off the top. What should we do about this Mr. Akimichi? Mr. Akimichi?"

It was then that Ino noticed that Choji had been quiet the whole time that the waiter talking to him. She couldn't tell his facial expression since his back was to her, but somehow Ino could tell that he was very tense. With the outline of his body looking rigid over the light of the doorway, Ino wondered if he was in shock. Getting up from the sofa, pulling down her mini dress, Ino walked up being Choji and poked him in his left should blade.

"AAHH!" The light, unexpected gestured terrified the hell out of Choji. The young chef practically jumped into his protégés arms which almost sent the both of them tumbling over.

Feeling already shaken enough, the waiter smoothly pushed the Akimichi off of him and helped him regain his footing. "Well damn boss, I know the news is scary, but you don't have to go randomly screaming bloody murder on me."

_So he doesn't know that I'm not alone. _Remembering that the blonde was in the room, Choji coughed to regain his composer while putting on his serious face and lowering his voice.

"Do you know what caused this _Hidan's _horrific outburst Gouzu?"

All Gouzu could do was shrug his shoulders. "All I know is that he got into an argument with one the security guards and then he pulled a gun out of now where and started going Modern Warfare on their asses. Now the whole club has turned into a war ground." Gouzu lowered his head. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he lifted his head back up to meet a reassuring smile.

"The most important thing now is to make sure everyone is safe and to alert the authorities." Choji's voiced was so comforting that Ino wanted to wrap it around her like a blanket and snuggle in it forever.

Realizing that worrying would lead to nowhere, Gouzu's manner shifted from panicky to fearless. "Shortly before I left my post, I heard from the VIP room that Ike had already notified Tokyo police."

"Good, now I want you to _carefully _go back outside, and find a way to get to the DJ's turntables. Behind there is a microphone that is synced to the intercom system that blares throughout out the club. I want you to turn it on and_ clearly _tell everyone to evacuate out one of the four emergency exits; two are in the VIP room, one is down the hall with the bathrooms in the main lounge, and the last is on the other side of the giant fish tank outside of here. Can you do that for me?"

"I will do my best Mr. Akimichi." Gouzu turned on his heel to exit the room before pausing. "If I do manage to make it behind the DJ booth, what's to say that Hidan won't run over from wherever he is and shoot me?"

Choji let out a vociferous laugh. "I'll take care him. No one shoots up the club that I'm catering at and gets away with it. I worked hard stuffing those cream puffs!"

Gouzu did an anime fail and got up with smoke coming out of his ears. "Mr. Akimichi this is serious! How are you supposed to fend off a man with a gun long enough before the officials get here?"

"Oh don't wet your self Gouzu, I'll have help!" The redhead pushed the smaller man out the door ignoring the latter's use of profanities. "Just make sure that you do your job!" Turning to the now fully dressed woman whom he was just foundling minutes earlier. She had reapplied her once smeared make up. She had even fixed her hair and found her shoes quietly.

Feigning a worried look, Ino unsteadily walked over to her lover until she was mere centimeters away from him. "A shooter? In the club? Oh Cho-Cho you can't go out there, you just can't!" Ino buried her head into his chest, sniffling slightly.

As much as he didn't want to, Choji lightly grabbed the beauty by his shoulders and pulled her off of him, making Ino look him in the face. For a moment, Choji was lost in her immense beauty, the light from the doorway highlighting her face's more beautiful features.

"Don't worry Kimi, I'll be fine." When she still didn't look satisfied Choji leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Between you and me, Hidan maybe the most dangerous man with a gun, but he is not even close to being one of the most deadly men in this club." Letting go of Ino's small frame, Choji gave her a comforting look.

"Are you serious?" the blonde said surprisingly trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

The redhead placed a soft kiss on her delicate lips. Completely taken off guard, Ino's eyes shout open and she swore her heart was beating so hard that it would beat right out of her chest. After kissing her for what felt like an eternity, Choji slowly ascended off her lips and hastily let go. "As a heart attack." The young Chef admired Ino's beauty for couple more seconds before turning to grab the handle of the door that was left ajar. Pulling the door until it was fully open Choji took two steps. Once he was completely outside, he muttered the words "I'll be back" and shut the door incasing Ino in darkness once again.

Ino wrapped her arms around herself._ Why does it feel so cold all of a sudden? Could I be missing his touch?_ Ino shook her head to clear her mind. _Pssh, no way I'm glad that Mr. Akimunchi took his greasy hands off me. He smelt like grilled onions. _

Walking around blindly in the darkness Ino, remembered that she didn't find her phone from earlier. Getting on her hands and knees, she felt along the cold floor for her phone crawling farther into the room until she bumped into a door.

"Choji never mentioned that there was another door in here. Maybe my phone slipped under here." Before Ino had a chance to even place her hand on the door knob, she felt something with a blunt edge hit her knee. Deciding not to open the door, Ino reached down and picked up the object that had a square shape in her hands. Ino instantly recognized as her cell phone.

"Yay there you are!" Ino quietly rejoiced getting up from the floor. Walking back over to sit on the couch, she checked to see if she had any missed calls or texts. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she texted Hinata and Sakura and told them about the shooter and to come to the break room so they could escape. After a couple minutes Hinata responded with a text saying:

_Ok, ok chill out, we already got your first text. BTW thanks for telling not telling us about the mass murderer earlier!_

Ino furrowed her perfectly plucked eyebrows. _Text from earlier? What is she talking about?_

* * *

><p><em>I need to do some serious damage control. <em>All Sasori could do was ponder how his plan had fallen to pieces before it was even carried out. Sasori leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes._ Every was going to go perfectly, all those two nimrods had to do was make it down to the break room without gaining any attention. _Sasori shook his head, Nagato was going to kill him and Deidara for sure. To top that off, their leader didn't even know that Deidara had recruited an infamous mass murderer from Shinjuku to be their replacement for Tobi. _Now thanks to Deidara, the both of us won't only face the possibility of getting fired from the Secret FBI Task Force, but we might land our own asses locked up in federal prison. _Sasori held his head in his hands and begged for whatever God that existed to please take pity on him. Feeling a little vibration inside his pocket, Sasori retrieved his cellular device to notice he'd received a message from the man whom he hated the most at this particular moment.

_This jerk. The next time I see him, I am going to strangle him until he turns purple! _Rapidly opening up the message it read:

_Hey Sasori, that was some crazy stuff that happened inside the club right? I'm outside in my car right now and the only thing I'm waiting on is you._

Sasori was taken aback by Deidara's lax behavior despite all the madness he and his deranged counterpart caused. The red head furiously responded:

_ARE YOU INSANE?! DO YOU NOT KNOW THE SHIT THAT YOU TWO CAUSED TO GO DOWN? WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE COPS DEIDARA? WE ARE SUPPOSED TO MAINTIAN THE PEACE TO BLOW IT TO OBLVION!_

After pressing send, Sasori took a minute to compose himself. Words could not describe how mad he was at Deidara. This was hands down the most reckless and costly thing that he's ever done. Tapping his foot impatiently, but not loud enough for the slutty blonde outside to hear, the redhead waited impatiently for Deidara to text back. After he felt a buzz, Sasori opened Deidara's latest text message:

_Oh don't get your man thong in a wad. I perfectly know what Hidan is capable of. He won't kill anybody though, he's just got ticked off at that security guard because he kept asking him too many questions and kept bugging him about seeing his ID. After two minutes of interrogating Hidan, he received some type if information on his walkie talkie. Then he grabbed Hidan's arm and tried to take him away, but Hidan kneed him in the gut. Then guards from the surrounding area started to rush Hidan, which pissed him off even more, so the psycho pulled out his two 40 millimeters and started going ham on everyone. Good thing I was out of his way before he started shooting. Anyway, I ran to the restrooms and I found an exit and that's how ended up sitting here waiting on your dunbass._

Sasori reread the message several times exasperatedly before texting back:

_What are we going to do about Hidan? He's sure to get be arrested, and he's most likely going to name us as his accomplices. _

After only a few seconds, Deidara texted back:

_Don't worry, Hidan isn't a snitch and I'm sure a few years in the slammer will feel like home sweet home to him. Besides why do you think I insisted we dress in disguise? No one will ever recognized us. Now stop being such a pussy and hurry outside before the cops show up and the real shit starts._

All the redhead could do was sigh and text Deidara about his current situation about how he had to wait for the blonde to leave before he could make a getaway. Placing his Android on the floor, Sasori closed his eyes and his mind went back to the conversation that the Akimichi had with the waiter named Gouzu earlier. If Sasori wasn't mistaken, he'd heard Choji say that he was going to deal with Hidan which left Sasori with one question ringing in his mind.

_Exactly what can that guy do other than cook?_

* * *

><p>There was mass hysteria. People who were once rubbing elbows with A-listers and partying like there was no tomorrow were now running around in circles trying to take cover from the mad men that was shooting anything that moved. A pinkette and a brunette sat hunched up behind the bar waiting for an opening to run. The pinkette of the two was shaking. Not out of fear, but out of fury that the idiot who was currently shooting up the place had no sense of decency. If he was going to cause a shooting, have could have at least brought bigger pistols. She turned to her partner who looked even more ticked off.<p>

"Oh what are we going to do now? This jerk picked the wrong night to PMS." Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

The indigo haired beauty sighed but never took her eyes off the silver haired man who had focused his bullets on the adjacent wall trying to spell his name. "I don't know, but he can finish any day now. He can continue his rant in the loony bin after the police arrive."

"How long has he been at it?"

"I think about eight minutes now." Hinata quickly ducked to dodge a ricochet bullet. "If he doesn't watch where he flings those bullets I'm going to-" Hinata was cut off in mid-sentence when she heard a loud crashing sound. Snapping their heads to the direction of that noise, their eyes took in the sight of Hidan embedded upside down into a wall. The gunman looked disoriented as he dropped both his weapons to the ground and fell along with them. With Hidan seemingly knocked out cold and the barrage of bullets halted, Sakura and Hinata rose from their hiding place and looked for the person who was responsible for this.

"Ahem, you can thank us later." Hinata snapped her neck into to the right in the direction of a familiar voice with Sakura doing the same. A few feet away stood three men: a pissed looking Uchiha, an annoyed looking fat man, and a haughty looking blonde. The blonde turned to Hinata and winked at her.

"You weren't hurt, were you Kari?" All Hinata could do was swallow a nonexistent lump in her throat.

Shit just got real.


End file.
